


The cursed children

by FriRapace



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriRapace/pseuds/FriRapace
Summary: “È una femmina! L'abbiamo chiamata Teddy, come il padre di Dora!”Hermione strillò.“Co...? Tonks ha avuto il bambino?”“Sì, sì, è nata!” urlò Remus.Tutti si congratularono con lui e Ron esclamò:“Cavoli, una femminuccia!” come se non avesse mai sentito niente di simile.“Sì... sì... una femminuccia,” ripeté Remus, stordito dalla felicità..."(da Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte)SPOILER HARRY POTTER E LA MALEDIZIONE DELL'EREDE!Bellatrix Lestrange e Ninfadora Tonks danno alla luce i figli in una clinica segreta. A causa di un inaspettato attacco i neonati verranno scambiati: Bellatrix tornerà a Villa Malfoy col maschietto dei Lupin, mentre la piccola nata dalla Mangiamorte crescerà credendo che la cugina sia sua madre.





	1. Prologo

La clinica era una struttura discreta, mattoni scuri e tetto spiovente, identica alle abitazioni circostanti abitate dai Babbani. Circondata da una siepe alta e perfettamente squadrata, accoglieva quelle famiglie di maghi che non potevano servirsi del San Mungo o affidarsi a Guaritori privati per motivi di segretezza.  
Quella notte erano state ricoverate due streghe, entrambe si erano presentate all'accettazione con dei documenti fasulli. Il mago che le aveva registrate non aveva battuto ciglio, i Galeoni erano stati incassati prima del ricovero.  
La donna più anziana, accompagnata dalla sorella, storse le labbra quando vide il locale dove avrebbe dato alla luce il figlio.  
“Questo è un affronto!” esplose, scuotendo con veemenza i lunghi e spenti capelli scuri.  
La Guaritrice Scott le sorrise gentilmente.  
“Qual è il problema, signora White?”  
La strega vagò lo sguardo per il locale: pareti spoglie tinteggiate di bianco, un lettuccio con ai piedi un catino metallico e poco altro.  
“L' _erede_ non nascerà in questo squallore,” sibilò alla Guaritrice, contraendosi per le fitte del travaglio.  
La donna che l'accompagnava, bionda e col medesimo sguardo altero, le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, solidale.  
“C'è quel che serve. Ce ne andremo il prima possibile.”  
Il parto fu veloce e nonostante le premesse la strega si mostrò collaborativa, con una sopportazione del dolore fuori dal comune.  
Anche il collega della Guaritrice Scott era stato fortunato. La sua paziente, una giovane donna di colore, era talmente concentrata che nel corso del travaglio si lasciò sfuggire solo qualche gemito.  
Il Guaritore Magnus ebbe l'impressione che l'aspetto fisico della strega fosse instabile e a tratti mutasse. Alzando lo sguardo prima dell'ultima spinta, ad esempio, gli era parso che la sua pelle fosse in realtà chiarissima.  
I due bambini vennero alla luce un attimo prima che una serie di boati facessero vibrare le pareti della clinica.  
“Troll a cavallo di Graphorn!” tuonarono delle voci lungo il corridoio e i Guaritori si armarono.  
Bellatrix Lestrange, che si era presentata alla clinica col nome di signora White, respinse il braccio teso dalla sorella Narcissa.  
“L'erede, dov'è l'erede?” gridò con la voce arrochita dalle fatiche del parto.  
Le pareti si sbriciolarono sotto i colpi delle mazze dei Troll e piovvero come grandine sulle spalle delle due donne.  
Bellatrix immobilizzò con due colpi di bacchetta la lurida Creatura Magica che la sovrastava e marciò con addosso solo una tunica bianca macchiata di sangue fino a un giovane infermiere.  
“Mio figlio,” gli alitò nell'orecchio, la veste umida incollata alla pelle che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del suo respiro convulso.  
Il giovanotto tremò.  
“Non posso dirle dove si trova la nursery, sono vincolato da un Voto Infrangibile.”  
La strega gli puntò la bacchetta al centro del petto.  
“Allora va' a prenderlo!” gli ordinò con uno sguardo ardente.  
Bellatrix avrebbe voluto eliminare di persona i Troll che avevano osato attaccare il luogo scelto per mettere alla luce il figlio del Signore Oscuro, ma era troppo debole e fu costretta a rintanarsi assieme a Narcissa in una nicchia riparata.  
L'infermiere tornò zigzagando tra le macerie con un fagotto tra le braccia. C'erano solo due bambini nella nursery e aveva scelto quello che pensava che la pazza avrebbe gradito di più: non c'era stato il tempo di identificare i neonati prima dell'attacco.  
Il corpo di Bellatrix vibrò e una sensazione di calore intenso le sbocciò alla bocca dello stomaco.  
“È lui,” proclamò, sollevandolo trionfante e con l'aiuto di Narcissa si Smaterializzò, diretta a Villa Malfoy.  
L'altro neonato fu tratto in salvo da un lupo mannaro, che riuscì a recuperare il corpicino un attimo prima che il soffitto della nursery crollasse.  
Tonks e Remus non ebbero neppure il tempo di vedere il neonato. Avvolto in un lenzuolo bianco, nudo, scoprirono il piccolo solo quando furono al sicuro tra le mura di casa.  
“È una femmina,” mormorò Remus commosso.


	2. Capitolo 1

Remus Lupin si Materializzò a Villa Conchiglia per informare gli amici della nascita della figlia.   
Euforico com'era non prestava attenzione a dove metteva i piedi e, quando Bill gli permise di entrare, inciampò sulla soglia di casa.   
Il viso pallido, coi capelli grigi spettinati, si guardò attorno per capire chi fosse presente nella stanza, poi gridò, allargando le braccia:   
“È una femmina! L'abbiamo chiamata Teddy, come il padre di Dora!”   
Hermione strillò, portandosi entrambe le mani alla bocca.   
“Co...? Tonks ha avuto il bambino?”   
“Sì, sì, è nata!” urlò Remus, con un entusiasmo che mai aveva provato in vita sua.   
Tutti si congratularono con lui e Ron esclamò:   
“Cavoli, una femminuccia!” come se non avesse mai sentito niente di simile.   
“Sì... sì... una femminuccia,” ripeté Remus, stordito dalla felicità al punto che aveva completamente cancellato lo scontro che aveva avuto con Harry mesi prima a Grimmauld Place, quando aveva deciso di lasciare Tonks e il bambino. Non notò l'incertezza di Harry né percepì la sua sorpresa quando lo abbracciò e gli domandò d'impeto:   
“Vuoi essere il suo padrino?”   
Il ragazzo balbettò, sbigottito.   
“Io?”   
“Tu, sì, certo... Dora è d'accordo, nessuno può essere meglio...” gli assicurò. Tonks gli aveva confidato che aveva pensato lei stessa di proporlo come candidato.   
“Io... sì... accidenti...” rispose Harry, massaggiandosi imbarazzato la nuca.   
Remus brindò:   
“A Teddy Hope Lupin, che sarà una grande strega!” Sorrise calorosamente a tutti, sembrava ringiovanito di anni: a casa lo aspettavano Tonks e la loro bellissima bambina.   


*** 

  
Remus rientrò che era ormai buio e scivolò sotto le coperte. Nonostante i suoi sforzi per non fare rumore, i vagiti di Teddy si alzarono dalla culla accanto al letto matrimoniale, svegliando Tonks. L'uomo cercò di rimediare: sgattaiolò fino alla piccola e prese a cullarla affettuosamente tra le braccia, ma il volume del pianto crebbe fino a che il viso di Teddy assunse un'allarmante sfumatura magenta.   
Tonks lo osservò ammirata mantenere la calma ben oltre quello che sarebbe stato il proprio limite. La pazienza era una delle sue virtù, ma non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un neonato e si disse che il senso di straniamento che la piccola le suscitava dipendeva dall'inesperienza. Le pareva che Teddy non fosse la stessa bambina che percepiva muoversi dentro al ventre, cosa che la faceva sentire terribilmente in colpa.   
Scacciò la sgradevole sensazione e soccorse Remus.   
Teddy si quietò pochi istanti dopo che Tonks l'ebbe presa tra le braccia e lui incassò la testa nelle spalle, umiliato. Malgrado i sentimenti negativi di Tonks, non era la prima volta che riusciva a calmare la figlia prima del padre e l'uomo si era mostrato ancor più deluso nel constatare che Teddy preferiva anche la suocera a lui.   
“Andiamo, Remus, non fare l'offeso,” lo blandì, rimettendo Teddy nella culla. “Dalle tempo, presto si innamorerà di te.”   
“Piange ogni volta che la prendo in braccio,” sospirò lui, abbandonando le braccia lungo in fianchi. “Dove sbaglio?” si sedette prudentemente a una certa distanza dalla neonata, in un punto dove la potesse comunque vedere.   
“Non sbagli in niente, è solo che le più grandi storie d'amore spesso iniziano proprio così.”   
Remus le sorrise, era così felice che avrebbe creduto a qualunque cosa gli avesse detto.   
I capelli di Teddy virarono dal rosso al biondo e la culla cominciò a dondolare da sola.   
Tonks osservò le mani di Remus, perplessa. Non stava impugnando la bacchetta.   
“Sei stato tu...?”   
Lui ricambiò il suo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte.   
“E neppure tu.”   
La culla continuò a oscillare dolcemente e il carillon appeso al letto si caricò e suonò una dolce melodia.   
Entrambi concentrarono l'attenzione sulla figlia, era al mondo da poche ore soltanto e tutto quello era...   
“Incredibile!” esclamò Remus sbigottito. “Lo sapevo, sarà una grande strega!”   
Tonks represse un brivido e lui se ne accorse.   
“Che c'è?” le domandò con un sorriso grande e un po' sciocco.   
Tonks prese la bacchetta e bloccò con un incantesimo gli oggetti che avevano preso a vorticare per la stanza, un calzino le precipitò sulla testa rimanendo lì, in bilico, come una serpe appiattita.   
“Sarà una grande strega,” ribadì Remus, con un tono che a Tonks parve d'accusa nei suoi riguardi: gli stava rovinando la festa e neppure a lei piaceva essere tanto sospettosa, ma non poteva farci niente.   
“È terribilmente precoce,” osservò, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono leggero. “Anche io ho iniziato subito a cambiare il colore dei capelli, o almeno, così sostiene mia madre, ma quello che fa Teddy a ventiquattr'ore di vita in genere alle altre streghe non riesce prima dei tre anni!”   
Remus la scrutò con la testa leggermente reclinata di lato, si spostò vicino a lei e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle.   
“Non capisco perché sei dispiaciuta, è una bella cosa.”   
Tonks sbuffò.   
“È pericoloso, Teddy potrebbe farsi male, o farne a noi. Aspetta,” si staccò dal marito e lo guardò in tralice. “Quand'è di preciso che ci siamo scambiati i ruoli?”   
Remus sorrise, divertito.   
“Sei solo stanca.”   
"Mmh..."   
Prese in braccio Teddy e accese la luce: aveva ereditato i suoi occhi scuri e i lineamenti regolari di Andromeda.   
“A chi pensi che somigli?” chiese al marito.   
“A te,” rispose lui senza riflettere.   
“Guardala bene,” lo sollecitò lei.   
Lui si concentrò.   
“Ha i tuoi occhi, Dora. Il viso... Somiglia a Andromeda, credo. Sarà una donna bellissima.”   
Tonks annuì, era d'accordo. Quindi non poteva che essere sua figlia, si disse.   
La piccola emise dei suoni stranissimi, appena udibili. Entrambi si chinarono su di lei, avvicinando l'orecchio alle minuscole labbra quasi immobili. Da molto, molto lontano qualcosa, nell'ombra, si svegliò.   
  
  


*** 

  
Bellatrix fremeva mentre il suo Signore esaminava l'Erede. Marchiò con lo sguardo rovente ogni centimetro della pelle esposta del figlio e lei immaginò i suoi occhi percorrere il proprio corpo com'era accaduto nell'intimità. Il neonato, gli occhi chiusi, lo ignorava e Bellatrix si trattenne a stento dallo scuoterlo.   
“Un maschio,” esalò il Signore Oscuro, scostando il camicino bianco dell'Erede col lungo dito pallido.   
“Sì, mio signore,” assentì lei, emozionata. Stava per aggiungere che aveva ereditato i capelli neri del suo Signore, quando il nido rado e scomposto sul capo del piccolo virò sul rosso, strappandole un singhiozzo.   
Il viso serpentesco del Signore Oscuro si riempì di ombre.   
“Cosa significa?” sibilò.   
“Mio Signore...”   
I capelli del neonato si arricciarono e sfumarono nel color paglia.   
Bellatrix sapeva chi altro, nella sua famiglia, possedeva quel potere ed era qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto uccidere da tempo, ma aveva fallito. Una persona che macchiava la genealogia della nobile Casata dei Black.   
“Un Metamorfomagus,” scandì il Signore Oscuro, scatenando in lei una serie di brividi. “Un potere rarissimo,” aggiunse compiaciuto.   
La tensione si allentò e Bellatrix sospirò, sollevata.   
“Il piccolo è pieno di magia,” disse, guardando timidamente il viso perlaceo del mago.   
“Nutrivi forse dei dubbi, Bellatrix?” alluse lui, mellifluo.   
Bellatrix avvampò, assumendo uno sgradevole colorito a chiazze.   
“Non ho mai dubitato di _lei,_ ” gli assicurò ed era sincera. Lei stessa sapeva di essere all'altezza del compito, se qualcosa era andato storto uno solo sarebbe stato il colpevole: il neonato.   
Lo osservò: all'apparenza un bambino comune, non dissimile dalle sue sorelle e dai suoi cugini da piccoli, ma non somigliava a nessuno di loro.   
Il Signore Oscuro lo prese tra lunghe mani affusolate e lo levò fino ad avere gli occhi all'altezza dei suoi. L'Erede ricambiò senza timore lo sguardo rosso del padre.   
“Il tuo nome sarà Delphini!” annunciò in tono solenne il mago.   
Il viso del neonato si accartocciò e iniziò a strillare a pieni polmoni, quasi non avesse gradito il nome scelto per lui.   
Il Signore Oscuro s'innervosì e lo consegnò frettolosamente a Bellatrix.   
“Riportamelo quando inizierà a fare qualcosa di interessante,” le ordinò.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte iniziale del capitolo ricalca più o meno il brano di Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte. I primi capitoli sono introduttivi, la storia sarà ambientata diversi anni dopo, quando Teddy e Delphi inizieranno a frequentare Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Un fruscio, dei sibili. Un lieve spostamento d'aria.   
Remus si alzò a sedere nel letto: era rimasto sveglio ad ascoltare gli strani suoni emessi dalla figlia e, dopo che si era addormentata, il suo respiro leggero e regolare. Vide un'ombra strisciare sul pavimento e allungò svelto la mano per prendere la bacchetta, pensando che quella notte non sarebbe finita mai.   
“Lumos!” pronunciò. Il lampo di luce illuminò la creatura che si era intrufolata nella stanza.   
“Remus, che c'è?” borbottò Tonks, strizzando gli occhi per mettere a fuoco la sagoma ritagliata nel cerchio di luce dell'incantesimo. “Oh, cazzo!” esclamò, quando riconobbe l'enorme serpente.   
Remus lo Pietrificò.   
“Non è un tipo di serpente che si trova abitualmente in Gran Bretagna,” osservò avvicinandosi alla creatura che emetteva sibili nonostante fosse immobilizzata. La sua bocca era sigillata e dura come pietra.   
Il richiamo, scoprì, proveniva da un punto alla sua destra, là dove si trovava la figlia. Un brivido lo scosse da capo e piedi, come aveva potuto essere così sciocco da non capire!   
Tonks si chinò su Teddy, il volto pallido e le mani artigliate al bordo della culla.   
“Teddy parla Serpentese,” mormorò senza guardarlo.   
Lo stomaco di Remus si contrasse e cercò di calmarsi, di ragionare. Spesso la spiegazione più semplice era quella giusta; non avevano motivo di preoccuparsi, si disse, sorpreso che Tonks non ci fosse arrivata prima di lui.   
“Provieni da un'antica famiglia Purosangue, avrà sicuramente ereditato il... il _dono_ da qualche tuo parente,” disse. Era l'unica spiegazione possibile.   
Tonks raddrizzò la schiena e si massaggiò l'avambraccio, dubbiosa.   
“Io non ne so niente. È stato Sirius a parlartene?” domandò, la fronte aggrottata.   
“No. Ma lui non amava parlare della sua famiglia,” giustificò Remus. Era la verità e non significava che si stesse sbagliando. “Potremmo chiedere a tua madre,” propose.   
Tonks non se lo fece ripetere due volte, scavalcò il grosso serpente che occupava quasi tutto lo spazio tra il letto e la parete e uscì prima che lui potesse fermarla. Non intendeva dire che dovesse svegliare Andromeda nel cuore della notte! Il suo era stato, al contrario, un tentativo di prendere tempo... per quanto la presenza del serpente Pietrificato nella loro stanza sarebbe stata difficile da ignorare anche solo fino al mattino seguente.   
Andromeda e Tonks tornarono assieme, poco dopo.   
La donna più anziana si strinse addosso la vestaglia, osservando cupamente il serpente e la culla con la nipotina.   
“Nessuno, che io sappia, ha avuto questo potere da almeno quattro generazioni di Black,” disse con voce ferma.   
Remus non nascose la delusione. Conosceva una sola persona che parlava Serpentese e lo faceva grazie alla sua misteriosa connessione con Voldemort.   
“Non significa niente,” affermò, inginocchiandosi accanto alla creatura e sfiorandone il dorso con la bacchetta. “Sono un lupo mannaro e condanno chi giudica in base ai pregiudizi. Se qualcuno avrà qualcosa da dire in merito, dovrà vedersela con me.”   
Tonks si accucciò accanto a lui e gli strinse una spalla.   
“E con me.” Batté le mani. “Bene. Ora, cosa ne facciamo di questo coso?”   
“Io so a chi appartiene,” ammise Remus.   
Tonks fece un mezzo sorriso.   
“Lo sappiamo tutti. C'è solo un mago abbastanza squinternato da girare con un animaletto domestico simile. Oltre a Hagrid, s'intende.” Tamburellò con le dita sul labbro. “Dobbiamo avvisare gli altri membri dell'Ordine. Harry sarà ancora a Villa Conchiglia, immagino.”   
Remus annuì e Tonks mormorò: _Homenum Revelio._ Le sue pupille si dilatarono mentre osservava con gli occhi della mente quello che l'incantesimo aveva portato alla luce.   
“Avanti, Remus. Voglio sapere cosa ne pensi,” lo invitò, indicando il serpente.   
Remus vide un brandello traslucido dibattersi nel ventre del rettile, ripiegarsi su se stesso e sciogliersi modellando un feto deforme, ibrido umano-serpente.   
“Chiamiamo gli altri,” disse. Dal suo sguardo, seppe che anche lei aveva capito.   
  
  
***   
  
I membri dell'Ordine della Fenice ancora in vita si erano disposti in cerchio attorno al serpente. Chiuso in una gabbia recuperata da Hagrid e trasportato al centro del salotto della casa dei Lupin, si contendeva l'attenzione generale con Harry Potter.   
“Come siete riusciti a catturarla?” domandò il ragazzo, cercando di resistere all'impulso di sfiorarsi la cicatrice sulla fronte.   
“È venuta da noi di sua volontà,” spiegò Remus.   
Harry non era convinto.   
“So per certo che Vold- ehm, Tu Sai Chi non si separa _mai_ da Nagini.”   
Tonks rivolse a Kingsley uno sguardo d'intesa. L'Auror era stato tra i primi ad arrivare e aveva studiato con attenzione l'animale, arrivando alla loro stessa conclusione.   
“Harry, tu sai perché tiene così tanto a lei?” domandò con la sua voce profonda.   
Il ragazzo non ripose.   
“Hermione? Ron?”   
Arthur Weasley strinse le braccia al petto e Molly, percependo la sua tensione, gli prese una mano. Nagini lo aveva aggredito e quasi ucciso solo qualche anno prima, Remus poteva immaginare cosa provasse trovandosela nuovamente davanti.   
“Silente vi ha chiesto di non condividere con noi la natura della vostra missione. Noi, ora, vi chiediamo di farlo,” proseguì Kingsley, pacato ma allo stesso tempo risoluto.   
“Non lo faremo,” reagì Harry, cocciuto e leale fino alla fine. Sapevano che non sarebbe stato facile spingerlo a parlare, ci avevano provato dopo averlo trasferito alla Tana dall'abitazione dei Dursley, e avevano fallito. Ora, però, erano avvantaggiati: avevano tutti gli elementi, quello che cercavano erano solo delle conferme.   
“Sappiamo cosa nasconde questo serpente, Harry.” Intervenne Tonks, andando dritta al punto. “È un Horcrux.”   
Fred e George si chinarono sulla bestia immobilizzata.   
“Andiamo, Harry, fai giocare anche noi,” lo pregò George. “Per rompere il ghiaccio puoi spiegarci cosa Merlino è un Horcrux.”   
Un vagito li raggiunse dalla stanza attigua, seguito da sinistri sibili che fecero agitare il serpente e irrigidire Harry.   
“Chi c'è di là?” domandò il ragazzo, afferrando saldamente la bacchetta.   
Il cuore di Remus accelerò i battiti. “Andromeda.”   
“Tonks... tua madre... tua madre parla serpentese?” domandò Harry sorpreso. “Perché sta chiamando Nagini?”   
Tonks fece per rispondere, ma Remus la anticipò. “Sì, è così. C'è forse qualcosa di male?” lo sfidò un po' troppo aggressivamente.   
Harry abbassò gli occhi. “Certo che no... Insomma, anche io...”   
Tonks pizzicò l'avambraccio di Remus e lui le fece segno di tacere.   
“Perché?” sbottò lei contrariata.   
“ _Tu_ pensavi fosse male, potrebbero crederlo anche loro!” le sibilò.   
“Oh, piantala!” risolse lei. “Non è mia madre, è Teddy a parlare serpentese. Basta segreti, siamo dalla stessa parte, giusto? Ora ti presenteremo la tua figlioccia o, Remus, pensavi di tenergliela nascosta per sempre?”   
Lui arrossì. Si stava comportando in maniera irrazionale, Harry era una delle persone con meno pregiudizi che conosceva, inoltre parlava serpentese... sapeva che anche gli altri avrebbero capito, persino Molly, che temeva i lupi mannari ma era lo stesso sinceramente affezionata a lui.   
Ai gemelli, nel frattempo, era stato spiegato cos'erano gli Horcrux.   
“Quindi è questa la missione che ti ha affidato Silente?” Chiese Fred. “Eliminare l'Horcrux?”   
Harry si mosse, nervoso.   
“Se fosse solo questo parlerebbero, Fred.”   
“Lo avevo capito, George,” sbuffò il fratello. “Cosa c'è di peggio di un Horcrux?”   
“Tanti Horcrux,” spiegò Tonks. “Harry, permettici di aiutarti. Io e Remus abbiamo appena avuto un bambino, vogliamo che viva e se Tu Sai Chi dovesse vincere nessuno di noi avrà scampo.”   
Harry premette una mano sulla cicatrice, distrutto dalla tensione e dal senso di colpa e impallidì visibilmente quando Andromeda fece il suo ingresso nel salotto e gli consegnò Teddy con un'espressione altera. Remus sapeva che non lo aveva ancora perdonato per averla scambiata per Bellatrix; più che covare rancore, si sentiva minacciata dall'eventualità che potesse accadere di nuovo.   
Nella gabbia, il serpente di protese verso di loro.   
Harry si mosse impacciato, non sapeva bene come tenere la neonata, ma lei sembrò subito a suo agio tra le braccia del giovane. Remus avvertì la famigliare fitta di gelosia, anche se non era il momento per quelle sciocchezze non poteva farci niente.   
“Questo è un colpo basso,” mormorò il ragazzo con voce malferma.   
“Lo è eccome,” confermò Tonks.   
“Non infrangerai la promessa fatta a Silente, perché non c'è più nessun segreto,” lo incoraggiò Kingsley. “Permettici di aiutarti.”   
Un mormorio si alzò nella stanza, anche Ron e Hermione sembravano concordare con l'Auror.   
Teddy prese una delle dita di Harry con la piccola mano ed emise dei versetti.   
“D'accordo allora,” cedette. “Silente non ci ha detto più di quello che già sapete.”   
“Qualcosa ci dev'essere,” intuì Remus. “O non avresti opposto resistenza.”   
Fu Hermione a rompere il silenzio.   
“Harry ha incontrato qualcuno nella foresta, la persona che ci ha consegnato la spada di Godric Grifondoro...” tirò un profondo respiro. Nel trio era lei quella col ruolo più gravoso, accettava di rendersi impopolare per fare ciò che riteneva giusto. Remus l'ammirava, da ragazzo gli era mancato il coraggio di assumere quel compito. Le sorrise dolcemente, incoraggiandola a proseguire e Ron le cinse la vita con un braccio. Harry non tentò di zittire l'amica, in fondo voleva essere aiutato o forse persino fermato.   
Qualunque cosa Silente avesse in mente per lui, era di sicuro qualcosa di molto sgradevole.   
“Piton,” disse Ron. “Non volevo crederci neanche io, ma è dalla nostra parte. Poi vi spieghiamo...”   
“... il punto è che Piton ha condiviso con Harry alcuni ricordi. Harry,” Hermione lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Devi dirci cosa Silente voleva che il professore ti mostrasse.”   
Il ragazzo sembrò rimpicciolirsi sotto i loro sguardi e Remus resistette a stento all'impulso di abbracciarlo.   
“Io...” iniziò titubante. “Io sono un Horcrux. Voi Sapete Chi non può morire finché io resto in vita. Dovrete accettarlo, non c'è altro modo...”   
Remus avvertì una violenta stretta al petto, non poteva credere che il piano di Silente includesse il sacrificio di un ragazzo di diciassette anni, quello stesso ragazzo che l'Ordine aveva giurato di proteggere! Lo sconvolgente segreto aveva scosso profondamente tutti i presenti e fu Molly a dar voce all'opinione generale:   
“Non permetteremo che tu ti sacrifichi!” dichiarò perentoria.   
Harry si guardò attorno, gli occhiali storti sul naso e un'aria allo stesso tempo vulnerabile e adulta, troppo adulta per la sua età.   
“La scelta è solo mia, e io ho deciso. Dovrete accettarlo... fatelo per voi, per i vostri figli!”   
“No,” disse Remus, definitivo. “Non accadrà. _Mai_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà. Un paio di spiegazioni: ai fini della trama ho bisogno che Voldemort non muoia, quindi ho trovato questa soluzione. L'Ordine scopre l'esistenza degli Horcrux, Piton mostra i suoi ricordi a Harry nella foresta, quando consegna loro la spada di Grifondoro e il ragazzo viene più o meno costretto ad ammettere quello che Silente si aspetta da lui. I membri dell'Ordine ovviamente non permetteranno che si sacrifichi, che poi è il motivo per cui Silente si è guardato bene dal confidarlo a qualcuno... a parte lui, l'unico a saperlo è Piton. Altra nota: Teddy prova, ora come ora, una naturale repulsione per il padre semplicemente perché lui è un lupo mannaro. Ho letto che i piccoli Purosangue mostrano naturale avversione per i Babbani (Pottermore)... di conseguenza la proveranno anche per le Creature Magiche. Ovviamente sono credenze messe in giro dai Purosangue fanatici, ma nella mia ff fingo che siano vere perché mi fa comodo che lo siano.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo, finalmente, conosceremo Teddy e Delphi un po' meglio!  
> Fri


	4. Chapter 4

_Delphi, quattro anni dopo._

 

  


Bellatrix marciava lungo il corridoio del piano terra di Villa Malfoy, inseguita dall'eco dei suoi passi sul nudo pavimento di pietra. Quattro anni di reclusione, quattro!  
Con un colpo del capo liberò il viso dalla folta chioma, il corpo teso e il cuore che scalpitava nel petto. L'immobilità della sua esistenza presto l'avrebbe fatta implodere: era una guerriera! Le sue uniche valvole di sfogo erano i duelli che organizzava con la sorella e il cognato, più raramente col nipote. L'Erede era ancora troppo piccolo per parteciparvi, sosteneva Cissy, e più passava il tempo più l'impazienza di Bellatrix cresceva. Da bambine lei e le sue sorelle non avevano il permesso di prendere in prestito le bacchette altrui e i loro genitori, pur positivamente impressionati dal talento delle figlie, tendevano a scoraggiare la magia di cui a volte si servivano ma che non sapevano bene come controllare. Tuttavia Delphi non era solo un Purosangue, era il figlio di Lord Voldemort!  
Ricordi dolorosi l'assalirono e fu costretta a fermarsi con una mano sul petto, il respiro che si accorciava: la Battaglia a Hogwarts, l'intervento tempestivo dell'Ordine della Fenice, Potter scomparso e, alla fine, la tragica sconfitta.  
Bellatrix avrebbe voluto essere rinchiusa ad Azkaban assieme al Signore Oscuro, ma la cricca di Silente aveva scoperto che aveva appena dato alla luce un bambino e l'aveva costretta agli arresti domiciliari. Quando le era stata comunicata la decisione, Bellatrix aveva sputato in faccia al neoeletto Ministro della Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, quello sporco Traditore del Suo Sangue!  
In principio aveva soffocato l'impulso di eliminare il bambino per riunirsi al suo Signore solo ripetendosi che grazie all'Erede sarebbe tornato libero e al potere, in seguito la situazione si era evoluta senza che se ne rendesse conto: ora amava Delphi quasi quanto il Signore Oscuro.  
D'accordo coi Malfoy, Bellatrix aveva lasciato che tutti credessero che il bambino fosse il figlio di Rodolphus. Ripensare al marito le provocò una stilettata d'invidia, a lui era stato concesso di dividere la prigionia con il Signore Oscuro, mentre lei... lei aveva il privilegio di assistere alla crescita del mago che lo avrebbe liberato!  
Ghignò quando la raggiunsero le voci scandalizzate dei dipinti appesi alla rovescia alle pareti. Calpestò i cocci di diversi, preziosissimi soprammobili sparsi sul pavimento, un pregiato tappeto spinto contro la parete sembrava sopravvissuto a un incendio.  
La baraonda era opera di Delphi, naturalmente, riusciva a mettere in difficoltà persino gli efficienti Elfi Domestici dei Malfoy. Lucius aveva definito il bambino _indomabile;_ Draco, sosteneva, non era mai stato vivace a tal punto... non che i due bambini fossero in qualche modo paragonabili, aveva sottolineato subito dopo, notando lo sguardo tempestoso di Bellatrix.  
Ovviamente Lucius venerava Delphi e non aveva mai osato rimproverarlo.  
Bellatrix fece il suo ingresso nel salone principale della villa. Delphi si stava arrampicando sulla tavola riccamente decorata posta al centro, dove un tempo sedevano i Mangiamorte in riunione. Il bambino saltò giù, atterrando sulla schiena dell'Elfo Domestico Ugriz, che si era tuffato sotto di lui.  
Ugriz grugnì all'impatto e Delphi, divertito dal buffo suono, gli saltò addosso una decina di volte con violenza crescente e quando l'orrida creatura fu senza fiato, gli addentò una delle sgraziate orecchie.  
Narcissa, che osservava la scena seduta accanto al maestoso camino di marmo, intervenne tempestivamente.  
“Delphi, no!” ammonì il nipote. Lo prese per mano e lo allontanò dall'Elfo.  
“Perché?” chiese lui, leccandosi perplesso le labbra.  
La donna gemette, il naso arricciato. Tolse un fazzoletto merlettato dalla veste e gli deterse con cura la bocca.  
“Potresti prendere qualche brutta malattia, piccolo,” gli spiegò. “Inoltre questi giochi scalmanati non si addicono al tuo rango.”  
Bellatrix ne ebbe abbastanza. “Cissy, lui non ha bisogno di... _questo_!”  
Narcissa sostenne il suo sguardo, Bellatrix le era molto affezionata ma a tutto c'era un limite.  
“Tutti i bambini hanno bisogno di disciplina, Bella,” replicò sostenuta.  
“Forse volevi dire tutti tranne Draco,” ironizzò lei.  
Un lampo passò nello sguardo della sorella. “Lui non era vivace, lui...” iniziò.  
“So quello che era: _debole_.”  
Narcissa avvampò. “Non osare insultare di mio figlio!”  
“Tu non farlo col mio e io non lo farò col tuo.”  
Delphi, che non era abituato a non essere al centro dell'attenzione per più di dieci minuti, si staccò dalla mano della zia ed esclamò: “Ho fame. Voglio la mia bistecca.”  
Bellatrix batté le mani e l'Elfo Domestico si affrettò ad alzarsi dal pavimento, chinandosi subito dopo fino a sfiorarle i piedi col lungo naso a matita.  
“Sì, mia Signora?”  
“Porta subito del filetto. Al sangue, naturalmente.”  
Delphi l'abbracciò stretta, i capelli color malva.  
Bellatrix si era abituata al potere del figlio, anche se non poteva fare a meno di collegarlo con quella pervertita della nipote il Signore Oscuro aveva ragione: era raro, rarissimo, e perciò prezioso.  
Narcissa strinse le labbra ma non si intromise. Ne avevano già discusso: mangiare carne cruda non avrebbe nuociuto al bambino. Era il suo piatto preferito e Bellatrix non ci trovava nulla di strano, la famiglia di Rodolphus aveva origini francesi e in quel paese la mangiavano solo in quella maniera.  
Prese il figlio per le spalle e lo staccò da sé per studiarlo. Aveva occhi chiari, obliqui e misteriosi, quasi ferini, unico particolare di rilievo su un volto piuttosto ordinario. La nobiltà del suo sangue si sarebbe sicuramente espressa in seguito, dopo aver perduto le fattezza infantili.  
Non vi era nulla di famigliare in lui ad accezione del naso, che somigliava al suo; sicuramente Delphi aveva ereditato i tratti dalla famiglia Gaunt.  
L'Elfo Domestico riapparve e Delphi non gli diede neppure il tempo di finire di apparecchiare la tavola, si fiondò sul piatto come se non mangiasse da giorni.  
Narcissa si sedette accanto a lui e gli mostrò come servirsi del coltello. Bellatrix stavolta non protestò, non aveva nulla contro l'educazione, era la disciplina che non tollerava, pensava che avrebbe intralciato il potenziale del bambino. Che sua sorella si annoiasse pure a insegnargli come stare a tavola, lei si sarebbe riservata il compito di mostrargli come piantare i coltelli nella schiena dei nemici, a combattere!  
Intercettò l'Elfo Domestico prima che lasciasse la sala e notò che Delphi non lo aveva morso solamente all'orecchio.  
Avvertendo lo sguardo della padrona addosso, Ugriz si rattrappì in un patetico tentativo di sfuggirle.  
“Mostrami il braccio,” gli ordinò imperiosa.  
Quello allungò timorosamente lo stecchino pallido segnato da diversi morsi.  
Bellatrix sorrise compiaciuta. “Portali con orgoglio,” disse.  
Narcissa si avvicinò per studiare la creatura. “Il morso più vecchio a quando risale?” indagò.  
“Un anno fa, mia signora,” rispose Ugriz, gli occhi bulbosi abbassati e il corpo scosso da un lieve tremore.  
“Non mentire, sanguinano ancora!” lo aggredì Bellatrix.  
“Non mento, mia signora... non guariscono.”  
“Bella, questo è molto strano,” s'irrigidì Narcissa. “Non ho mai sentito di nessun mago con un potere simile.”  
Strano significava raro, forse unico, si rallegrò Bellatrix, il Signore Oscuro avrebbe gradito. Una volta concretizzato il piano per farlo evadere, l'avrebbe coperta di onori grazie all'Erede. Forse, però, c'era un modo per avere un anticipo di quanto tanto dolorosamente agognava.  
“Il Signore Oscuro deve sapere, porterò Delphi ad Azkaban,” decise, già esaltata e pronta a partire.  
Neppure vide l'espressione inorridita della sorella.  
“Non puoi,” le ricordò con fermezza.  
“Non posso?” rise Bellatrix. “Delphi è abbastanza grande da esprimere il desiderio di conoscere il padre. Pensi che quelle mammolette di Potter e di _Shacklebolt_ si opporranno a un tenero bimbetto?”  
Narcissa impallidì, le braccia tese lungo il corpo come quelle di una salma.  
“Non oserai... metterai Delphi in pericolo se rivelerai la verità, ci metterai tutti in pericolo! Ti ricordo che Lucius è scampato ad Azkaban solo grazie all'intercessione di Potter!”  
Bellatrix si morse la lingua, avrebbe voluto risponderle chiaro e tondo quel che pensava di quel vigliacco voltagabbana del cognato, ma amava troppo la sorella e lei, purtroppo, amava Lucius, anche se non aveva mai capito cosa ci trovasse in lui.  
“Lo porterò da Rod,” la tranquillizzò, sfiorando mentalmente la bacchetta. “Non sono una sciocca, Cissy. Ti ricordo che Delphi è un Metamorfomagus, una volta dentro assumerà le sembianze di una guardia. Sarà facile... anche troppo.”  
Narcissa scosse la testa, preda del panico.  
“È troppo piccolo, si tradirà!”  
Bellatrix aveva già deciso e la ignorò. Ordinò al figlio di posare la forchetta, perché doveva parlargli immediatamente.  
“No!” le rispose quello. “Sto mangiando, adesso.”  
Lo prese per il polso e lo costrinse a guardarla.  
“Hai carattere, piccolo,” disse orgogliosa. “Ora ascolta. Conoscerai tuo padre, sei contento?”  
Delphi alzò le spalle.  
“Tutto qui?” domandò delusa.  
“Nel posto dove sta ci saranno altri bambini?”  
Bellatrix sospirò, ancora quella storia!  
“Tuo padre è in carcere e i minorenni non vengono più rinchiusi ad Azkaban dalla fine della Seconda Guerra Magica.”  
Delphi sporse il labbro inferiore.  
“Non è giusto!” dichiarò.  
“Non lo è e quando il Signore Oscuro tornerà al potere cambieremo questa assurda regola e le celle si riempiranno di Sanguesporco e Babbani di ogni età!”  
Gli occhi del bambino brillarono.  
“Così potrò giocare con loro!”  
Il cuore di Bellatrix perse un colpo, mollò il polso del figlio e lo guardò inorridita.  
“Ha quattro anni, Bella. Se, per miracolo, riuscisse ad arrivare fino alla cella del Signore Oscuro, vuoi davvero che parli con lui?” colse al volo l'occasione Narcissa. Per un istante, Bellatrix l'odiò, ma la delusione stemperò in fretta la rabbia e a malincuore si dichiarò sconfitta. Delphi non era ancora pronto.  
“Mamma?” la chiamò, strattonandole la veste.  
“Cosa vuoi?” reagì senza preoccuparsi di addolcire il tono e lui non si lasciò minimamente intimorire.  
“Voglio conoscere altri bambini. Ora,” dichiarò, lo sguardo determinato: era pronto a dare battaglia, il suo piccolo Erede.  
Bellatrix gli accarezzò la guancia paffuta, indugiando con le dita sulle piccole labbra. Sentì che stringeva i denti, la mascella era irrigidita.  
“Non c'è nessuno alla tua altezza e mai ci sarà,” gli disse, spiegando la mano e afferrandogli saldamente il viso.


	5. Chapter 5

_Teddy, quattro anni dopo._

 

 

Remus passò l'indice sul dorso dei volumi della libreria nella camera della figlia. Trovò quello che cercava tra una vecchia copia de Le Fiabe di Beda il Bardo e una ancor più datata raccolta di storie Babbane dei fratelli Grimm.   
Sfilò il libro e quasi gli cadde, quando una famigliare quanto sgradevole morsa gli strinse le tempie.   
“Teddy, ora basta. Sai che non mi piace,” tuonò, voltandosi per individuare la disubbidiente streghetta.   
Lei sporse la testa nella stanza e gli propose con un sorriso scaltro, per nulla intimorita:   
“Se non ti arrabbi ti dico cosa ho visto.”   
Era dannatamente sveglia, oltre a essere talentuosa: una combinazione micidiale in una bambina così piccola.   
“Mi arrabbio se me lo dici,” sospirò lui, mettendo il libro sotto al braccio. Doveva controllare che la sua bacchetta fosse ancora dove l'aveva lasciata. L'ultima volta che Teddy aveva sfogliato 'Magia applicata' aveva tentato un _Lumos Solem_ alle tre del mattino con quella della madre, proiettando nel cielo del loro quartiere un'aurora boreale a pois gialli refrattaria ai controincantesimi. I giornali Babbani avevano parlato di alieni per un'intera settimana e Tonks aveva ricevuto una lettera di richiamo dal Ministero.   
Teddy imitò il suo sospiro e il risultato fu comico. Remus sapeva che cedendo la incoraggiava, ma era difficile ignorare il timore di cosa potesse avergli letto nella mente e i suoi sospiri non promettevano nulla di buono.   
La bambina era una Legilimens naturale, una Metamorfomagus, sembrava addirittura essere una veggente! L'entusiasmo iniziale per le sue straordinarie capacità si era attenuato quando Remus si era scontrato con la realtà: gestirla era tutt'altro che semplice.   
“D'accordo, dimmi,” le concesse, accompagnandola in salotto. Si sedettero sul divano, abbastanza vicini da toccarsi.   
“Tieniti forte,” disse Teddy, entusiasta. “Presto non sarai più un lupo mannaro!”   
Remus non nascose la perplessità. “Ah no?”   
“No. Guarito,” Lei si impettì. “Così potrai diventare Ministro della Magia!”   
Remus scoppiò a ridere.   
“E questa cosa sarebbe, una _profezia_?”   
Teddy aggrottò le sopracciglia. Remus l'ascoltava quando lo avvertiva che avrebbe dimenticato di prendere la Pozione Anti-lupo in tal data, oppure stilava per la madre un elenco degli oggetti che avrebbe danneggiato o distrutto nel corso del giorno, perché le sue previsioni erano sempre esatte, ma a tutto c'era un limite.   
“Sì. Ti insegno io,” insistette la bambina, infastidita dall'insolenza del padre.   
La sua espressione era già altera come quella della nonna, ancora qualche anno e sarebbe riuscita a mettergli soggezione come Andromeda, pensò divertito.   
“Molto allettante,” provò ad addolcirla. “E di Kingsley cosa ne facciamo? Ci hai già pensato?”   
“È mio amico, può restare al Ministero, se vuole,” decise, serissima.   
“Gentile da parte tua.”   
Tonks rientrò in quel momento, scalciò gli stivali sul tappeto dell'ingresso e si bloccò a osservarli per alcuni secondi a braccia incrociate.   
“Ehilà, c'è nessuno?” sventolò infine le mani verso di loro, dato che né Remus né Teddy le avevano prestato la minima attenzione.   
“Mamma!” si lamentò la figlia. “Papà non mi da' retta!”   
Remus, invece, l'accolse con un sorriso un po' incerto. Tonks aveva perso tre dita della mano sinistra e una della destra nel corso di uno scontro con un gruppo di ex Mangiamorte; il suo era un lavoro pericoloso, lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non era riuscito a tenere a freno la lingua quando si era precipitato al San Mungo appena qualche mese prima.   
_'La prossima volta perderai la testa,'_ le aveva detto arrabbiato: lo era sempre quand'era spaventato a morte.   
_'Impossibile. Quella l'ho persa quando ti ho conosciuto, tanti anni fa,'_ aveva scherzato lei.   
Dopo l'incidente, Remus aveva dovuto ricacciare indietro le lacrime ogni volta che la prendeva impulsivamente per mano e, intrecciando le dita con le sue, era costretto a confrontarsi con l'amputazione.   
Tonks aveva introdotto la novità a Teddy come fosse uno dei suoi giochetti da Metamorfomagus, ma la piccola non si era lasciata ingannare molto a lungo. La strega strizzò l'occhio alla figlia e le allungò una pergamena arrotolata.   
“Portala alla nonna,” le disse.   
Lei fece per discutere, ma le occhiatacce incrociate dei genitori la convinsero a ubbidire in silenzio.   
“Cos'era?” le domandò Remus, osservando la bambina correre fino alle scale che conducevano all'appartamento di Andromeda.   
“Impiccione.”   
“ _Parla_.”   
Tonks alzò le sopracciglia.   
“Ah beh, se me lo chiedi con questo tono... creperai prima che io dica anche una sola sillaba!”   
Remus si alzò dal divano e, torreggiando su di lei, calò di tono la voce naturalmente roca. “Molto presto non potrai più sfidare la mia autorità,” minacciò.   
Lei sbuffò una risata silenziosa. “Se intendi Imperiarmi, sappi che...”   
“Assolutamente no.”   
“Oh.” Tonks esitò, non riusciva a capire dove volesse andare a parare. “Quindi in cosa consisterebbe il tuo piano?”   
“C'è una profezia,” disse lui con voce sinistra, sempre guardandola dall'alto in basso e approfittando della visuale per controllare che le parti anatomiche della moglie fossero tutte al loro posto. Durante una delle sue ispezioni passate quella spiritosa di Tonks si era fatta spuntare un orecchio sul fondoschiena, perciò ora si muoveva con cautela.   
Tonks curvò le labbra e annuì lentamente, pensava di aver indovinato le sue intenzioni? Remus pensò che era quasi impossibile che ci fosse riuscita.  
“Per caso dice che presto diventerai Ministro della Magia?”   
Remus batté le palpebre, inebetito.   
“ Sì... ma solo dopo essere guarito dalla licantrop...” si interruppe, inutile ostentare _nonchalance_. “Come lo hai capito?”   
Tonks si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Teddy ha predetto la stessa cosa anche a me.”   
“Che io diventerò Ministro?”   
“Naaa. Che _io_ diventerò Ministro. Un ministro fantoccio, s'intende, dato che sarà lei a dirigermi.” Tonks scoppiò a ridere. “Abbiamo una bambina piuttosto ambiziosa. E ha solo quattro anni!”   
Remus non reagì e Tonks allargò le braccia, meravigliata.   
“Tu le avevi creduto?”   
“No, naturalmente,” rispose, ed era sincero, anche se... “ti confesso che la parte che riguardava la guarigione era allettante e non inverosimile come quella sull'incredibile scalata sociale di un lupo mannaro. Credo.” Si sentì un idiota, sapeva che era già tanto poter disporre della Pozione Anti-lupo ogni mese.   
Tonks gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra e non si staccò finché non avvertì quelle di lui abbozzare un sorriso contro le sue.   
“Ho anche io una profezia: Teddy sarà Serpeverde come Andromeda,” cambiò discorso Remus.   
“Oh, lo sarà di certo. Ti spiace?” indagò Tonks e stavolta fu lui a cercare un bacio.   
“L'importante è che sia felice,” rispose quando ebbero finito, appoggiando la fronte contro quella della moglie. “Com'è andata al lavoro?” chiese, cercando di non sembrare troppo ansioso.   
“Abbiamo rafforzato le misure di sicurezza di Azkaban. Voldemort non fuggirà mai da lì.” Si accomodarono sul divano e Tonks sfilacciò il lembo di un cuscino a forma di Ippogrifo. “Tu quando torni a Hogwarts?”   
“Sei preoccupata,” comprese Remus, la mano di lei si muoveva nervosamente.   
“Ecco... la reputazione dei lupi mannari è in caduta libera. Ma tu non ti azzardare a mollare. Minerva non ti caccerà, così come non lo avrebbe fatto Silente.”   
Remus guardò il libro che aveva confiscato a Teddy.   
“Se non fuggirò... no, non 'se', _non_ fuggirò, non stavolta. Nostra figlia ha grandi sogni e io non intralcerò il suo futuro.”   
Tonks alzò gli occhi dal cuscino.   
“Comunque presto sarai in ottima compagnia. Tu lupo mannaro, lei moglie di un Mangiamorte...”   
Remus la osservò con attenzione.   
“Chi...?”   
“Mia zia.”   
“Cosa? Quale?”   
“Narcissa, ovviamente,” sussurrò lei, guardando in su, verso l'appartamento di Andromeda. “Sai, un'idea per riabilitare il nome dei Malfoy. Forse non quest'anno, ma sta pur certo che prima o poi riuscirà a ottenere l'incarico.”   
“Quindi Teddy potrebbe averla come insegnante?”   
Tonks strappò il filo scucito con un colpo deciso e puntò gli occhi scuri dritti nei suoi. “Stiamo pensando alla stessa cosa,” indovinò. “Anche se verrà Smistata a Serpeverde, anche se, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, Narcissa sarà la sua Capo Casa... tu sarai là, con lei. Non permetterai...”   
Remus le mise le mani sulle spalle e parlò con una sicurezza che, in realtà, non provava.   
“Non lo permetterò,” promise.  



	6. Chapter 6

_2009, Hogwarts_   
  
  
  
Il Vicepreside era un mago poco più giovane della madre di Delphi*, coi capelli grigi e il viso segnato da diverse cicatrici. Appariva trasandato nonostante indossasse degli abiti nuovi e sorrideva troppo, Delphi avvertì un forte disagio quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono per un istante.   
Scrollò via la sgradevole sensazione e seguì gli altri ragazzi nella Sala Grande, evitando di indugiare troppo sull'adulto che li precedeva. Non aveva neppure afferrato quale fosse il suo nome e non gli avrebbe permesso di metterlo in soggezione, nessuno ci sarebbe riuscito, neppure la preside in persona.   
Delphi attese con impazienza il suo turno e quando finalmente l'insegnante lo chiamò salì senza alcun timore sulla pedana e si voltò verso la folla, pronto a calzare il Cappello Parlante. Stava destando molto più interesse dei ragazzini che lo avevano preceduto nel corso della Cerimonia dello Smistamento e come sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Delphini Lestrange, che si vociferava fosse, in realtà, il figlio del Signore Oscuro.   
Il ragazzo sorrise. Trovava divertente che i pettegolezzi su di lui che il Ministero puntualmente smentiva fossero corretti, lui _era_ il figlio del più grande mago oscuro di tutti i tempi. Gli era stato ordinato di mantenere il segreto ma era lo stesso di dominio pubblico e avrebbe potuto approfittarsene.   
Si accomodò sullo sgabello sicuro di conoscere già l'esito dello Smistamento. Sua madre era Serpeverde, così come lo era stato suo padre, gli zii e il suo unico cugino.   
Il Cappello Parlante prese in fretta la sua decisione:   
“Tassorosso!”   
Delphi balzò in piedi.   
“No, cosa?!” sbottò con voce strozzata, rovesciando lo sgabello.   
Il Vicepreside, _RemQualcosa_ gli parve che si chiamasse, gli sorrise dolcemente.   
“Tutto bene?” s'informò.   
Il ragazzo si fece coraggio, non doveva mostrarsi debole.   
“Certo che sì,” reagì burbero. Sarebbe stato speciale anche in quello: il primo Black a non essere Smistato a Serpeverde, si consolò.   
I suoi compagni di Casa lo accolsero con un timido applauso che prese vigore quando si accorsero che la sua era titubanza, non disprezzo.   
“Edwina Lupin!” chiamò il Vicepreside, dopo aver rimesso in piedi lo sgabello.   
Una bambina alta e mora marciò fino all'insegnante e gli sorrise con eccessiva confidenza quando venne assegnata a Serpeverde. Alle spalle della scena, Delphi intravide la tavola dei professori: zia Narcissa era seduta tra un mago piuttosto giovane dall'espressione gentile e il gigante barbuto che li aveva accompagnati al castello con le barche.   
Il ragazzo si picchiò la mano sulla fronte, che idiota, era così eccitato da... beh, da praticamente tutto che si era scordato che anche lei avrebbe trascorso quell'anno a Hogwarts assieme a lui.   
Il viso della zia era tirato, ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo lei si sforzò di sorridergli.   
Delphi raddrizzò la schiena, non importava qual era la sua Casa, non avrebbe dubitato di se stesso. Era un Metamorfomagus, inoltre poteva infliggere ferite che non guarivano mai agli Elfi Domestici e forse anche ai maghi. Se potersi trasfigurare a piacimento era un potere estremamente raro, il secondo apparteneva a lui soltanto.   
La tavola dei Serpeverde confinava con quella dei Tassorosso e Edwina Lupin di sedette alle sue spalle.   
Ad attrarre l'attenzione di Delphi furono i suoi capelli, che cambiarono colore un paio di volte mentre li osservava. La ragazza stava mostrando il suo potere a uno dei Prefetti e Delphi la prese d'impulso per una spalla: era la prima volta che incontrava una strega come lui.   
“Che vuoi?” ringhiò lei, scrollandosi di dosso la sua mano.   
“Non usare quel tono con me!” s'indignò Delphi. “Se pensi di potermi maltrattare perché sono un Tassorosso...”   
“Cosa?”   
La ragazza era sorpresa e Delphi aggrottò la fronte. “Beh, mia madre dice che i Tassorosso sono delle mammolette,” spiegò, ignaro delle occhiatacce che gli indirizzarono i bambini a portata d'orecchi.   
“Mia madre _è_ Tassorosso,” disse Lupin, gelida. “Quindi, di cosa stiamo parlando?”   
“I tuoi capelli,” tagliò corto Delphi, che iniziava ad annoiarsi.   
“Sono una M-e-t-a-m-o-r-f-o-m-a-g-u-s,” sillabò la ragazza, come se si stesse rivolgendo a uno stupido. “È un potere molto raro.”   
“Lo so cos'è!” protesto Delphi. “Anche io posso farlo.”   
Glielo mostrò allungando e arricciando i capelli.   
Lei sgranò gli occhi, finalmente le aveva tappato la bocca!   
Il tono di Lupin si fece più cauto. “Allora tu sei... _lui_.”   
“Lui chi? Se intendi il figlio del Signore Oscuro, è solo una menzogna,” le disse, strizzandole però un occhio.   
“Mi hai presa per una sciocca? Intendevo dire il figlio dei Lestrange.” Guardò i suoi capelli. “Noi due siamo parenti.”   
Delphi ghignò. “Noi due? Non credo proprio.”   
Lei sbuffò. “Tua madre e mia nonna sono sorelle. Smettila di giocare coi capelli e guardami, io somiglio a entrambe, non vedi?”   
Il ragazzo la osservò intensamente: l'espressione altera, gli occhi scuri e scintillanti, il profilo nobile...   
“Le somigli veramente!” esclamò sbigottito. “Al contrario di me,” borbottò dopo una breve pausa. Lui non aveva ereditato i tratti di nessuno dei suoi famigliari e la speranza di aver preso dal padre e dai suoi parenti scemava man mano che cresceva. Sua madre sembrava aspettarsi un miracolo da un momento all'altro, ma secondo Delphi l'unica maniera di accontentarla sarebbe stata quella di servirsi delle Metamorfosi.   
“Certo che le somiglio. Mia nonna e tua madre sono praticamente identiche, una volta Harry Potter le ha scambiate. Me lo ha raccontato lui stesso.”   
Aveva alzato la voce quando aveva nominato 'Harry Potter', in modo che i ragazzi attorno a loro potessero sentirla.   
Lui non voleva darle corda, ma non resistette all'impulso di domandarle: “Conosci Potter?”   
“Harry Potter è il mio padrino,” quasi urlò.   
Stavolta furono in molti a voltarsi verso di loro. La ragazza gli doveva un favore, pensò Delphi, e decise che il suo contributo alla causa di Lupin non si sarebbe fermato lì.   
Saltò in piedi sulla panca, avvicinò le mani alla bocca e tuonò: “Harry Potter è il padrino di Edwina Lupin!”   
Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo omicida.   
“Nel caso che qualcuno non avesse capito,” ridacchiò lui.   
Lupin sfilò la bacchetta dal mantello e mormorò qualcosa, trasformando la panca in un elastico teso che lo catapultò in aria, facendolo atterrare dentro al pentolone con la zuppa al centro della tavola dei Grifondoro.   
“Zuppa di Tu Sai Chi?”domandò uno spiritoso coi capelli rossi, picchiandogli un mestolo sulla fronte. Delphi gli saltò addosso e ruzzolarono sul pavimento di pietra, a menar pugni scivolosi di zuppa.   
Le nocche dell'avversario stavano per colpirlo alla mascella quando Delphi si sentì sollevare: la preside lo aveva appeso in aria con un incantesimo, allontanandolo dal Grifondoro.   
Di fronte al suo sguardo accusatore, Delphi strinse i pugni, furibondo. “Non è colpa mia, è stata quella ragazza di Serpeverde, Lupin, a iniziare!”   
Lupin si ricordò solo in quel momento di avere ancora la bacchetta puntata contro la panca, che non non aveva mai smesso di oscillare nel punto dove era seduto Delphi. Fece per nasconderla nel mantello, ma era troppo tardi.   
“Teddy!” intervenne il Vicepreside, lasciando il Cappello Parlante in testa a un ragazzo terrorizzato. “Dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde!”   
“E dieci in meno a Tassorosso.” Sentenziò la preside. “Bel modo di iniziare la vostra carriera scolastica. Lestrange, Lupin, in punizione.”   
Il Vicepreside fece per intervenire di nuovo, ma la McGranitt scosse il capo. “Remus, non tu. Gazza, per favore, accompagna fuori dalla Sala Grande questi due discoli, mi occuperò di loro più tardi.”   
Mentre usciva, Delphi vide con la coda dell'occhio la zia Narcissa discutere brevemente con la preside. Forse cercava di addolcire la sua punizione ma a lui non importava, anzi, sperava di essere affidato al Mezzogigante.   
“Mio cugino mi ha raccontato che una volta, per punizione, lo hanno portato nella Foresta Proibita,” sussurrò a Lupin eccitato. “Ci vivono i lupi mannari, magari ci permetterà di infilzarne uno!”   
Gazza li scortò fino a una squallida stanzetta senza finestre il cui unico particolare interessante era una collezione di manette e catene appese alla parete dietro la scrivania.   
“Quando mio padre diventerà preside, nessuno si permetterà più di parlare così dei lupi mannari,” sibilò Lupin, abbassando lo sguardo. Gazza li osservava torvo dal corridoio.   
“Tuo padre? Preside? E che c'entra coi licantropi?”   
Lei sbuffò. “Non sai chi è mio padre? Sei serio?”   
“E perché mai dovrei saperlo? Tu non sei nessuno.”   
Lupin lo fulminò con lo sguardo.   
“Intendevo dire che non sei famosa,” spiegò Delphi. Quella ragazzina si scaldava più facilmente di sua madre.   
“Per ora,” borbottò lei. “Considerando che siamo parenti, pensavo ti avessero parlato di me, inoltre mio padre è il mago che ci ha accolti all'ingresso del castello e che ha presenziato allo Smistamento. Visto che abbiamo lo stesso cognome, non mi sembra così difficile capire che è il Vicepreside. Ed è anche un lupo mannaro e un giorno sarà preside di Hogwarts.”   
Delphi, che aveva cercato di intervenire in propria difesa quando la ragazza, Teddy?, aveva cercato di farlo passare per uno stupido, scoppiò invece a ridere.   
“Se è vero che è un lupo mannaro, non accadrà mai. Non capisco perché gli permettano di insegnare e la nomina a Vicepreside è pura follia, a dirla tutta.”   
“Ah-ah. Permettono di insegnare a tua zia, che era una Mangiamorte. Mio padre è un eroe, si è guadagnato un Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe.”   
Delphi aggrottò la fronte. “Non è un lupo mannaro, mi stai prendendo in giro. Chi si prende gioco degli altri a questo modo di solito lo fa perché si sente inferior-”   
Lo sguardo della ragazza si fece distante, come se gli guardasse attraverso e di colpo il suo corpo si afflosciò. Delphi la sorresse a fatica, era più pesante di lui.   
“Ehi, tu! Cos'hai?” la scrollò spaventato. Ci mancava solo che lo incolpassero di _quello_ , certo, se la ragazza era davvero figlia di un lupo mannaro e sua parente, sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa, ma rischiava l'espulsione e Hogwarts era la sua unica possibilità di farsi degli amici.   
Il corpo di Lupin si irrigidì e un attimo dopo, con suo grande sollievo, si raddrizzò.   
“Teddy!” boccheggiò Delphi. “Stai bene?”   
Lei si spazzolò con indifferenza le maniche della divisa. “Certo. Ti ho forse... spaventato?” lo provocò, ma a Delphi non era sfuggita la prima, fugace occhiata che gli aveva rivolto una volta tornata in sé.   
Vedendolo sospettoso, lei aggiunse: “Rilassati, era solo uno scherzo. Ti aspetto giovedì dopo il tramonto nello studio di mio padre, potrai rivolgergli direttamente le tue perplessità... se ne hai il coraggio, naturalmente.”   
Delphi annuì, la proposta lo allettava. “Io ho coraggio da vendere,” dichiarò. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Remus ha nove anni in meno di Bellatrix, ma dimostra più della sua età.  
> A Delphi hanno evitato di fornire un po' di informazioni, ad esempio non sa di avere una cugina Auror, né che il marito della cugina è un lupo mannaro. Non sapeva di Teddy, né sa nulla di Sirius. Riguardo al suo potere di lasciare cicatrici che non possono guarire, che quella è una particolarità dei lupi mannari non lo sa nessuno, a parte i lupi mannari stessi e chi li conosce bene.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix lesse la pergamena due volte e le parole continuarono a fiammeggiarle davanti agli occhi anche una volta che l'ebbe abbassata, così sfoderò la bacchetta e la ridusse in coriandoli. Il gufo che gliel'aveva consegnata si salvò riparandosi dietro al vetro dell'altissima finestra decorata del salone principale di Villa Malfoy.   
La strega colse con la coda dell'occhio la figura di un uomo che si avvicinava cautamente.   
“Brutte notizie?” le domandò Lucius, la fronte nuda che si increspava e lo sguardo circospetto.   
“Il dannato Cappello Parlante,” sibilò lei, il petto se si gonfiava visibilmente ad ogni respiro. “Lo hanno Incantato, è un complotto ordito dall'Ordine della Fenice!”   
Lucius seguiva con lo sguardo i movimenti del pugno armato della cognata, tenendosi pronto. La conosceva bene e sapeva quanto potesse diventare pericolosa.   
“Quindi Delphi non è Serpeverde,” intuì, la voce incolore. “Com'è possibile?”   
“Te l'ho appena detto com'è possibile!” lo aggredì lei. Non gli conveniva provocarla, soprattutto ora che non c'era Cissy a difenderlo.   
L'uomo indietreggiò di un passo con un'espressione che voleva essere affabile ma che a lei sembrò solo viscida.   
“Sicuramente la tua può essere una spiegazione, ma...” tentò di blandirla.   
“Ma tu non credi che sia quella giusta, perciò, Lucius, pensi che il figlio del Signore Oscuro possa davvero essere destinato a _Tassorosso_?”   
Il poco colore sul viso dell'uomo svanì, sostituito da un pallore verdastro.   
“Io... io non... Non pensavo fosse andata così male!” balbettò costernato.   
Ugriz piombò correndo nel salone e incespicò sulle parole per la fretta di parlare.   
“Cosa vuoi?” tuonò Lucius. Alzò il bastone da passeggio e fece per colpirlo, ma la mano di una donna lo intercettò prima che potesse abbatterlo sul testone calvo della creatura.   
“Oh, non di nuovo, non _ora_!” ge mette il mago e Bellatrix distolse lo sguardo dal mucchietto di cenere che sgretolava sotto i tacchi.   
Ninfadora Tonks, l'Auror che più spesso le faceva visita per controllare che non stesse violando gli arresti domiciliari, le sorrise. Un giovane Auror si fece piccolo dietro le spalle della donna, quando incrociò gli occhi di Bellatrix.   
“Qual è il problema?” domandò la sgualdrina del lupo mannaro con la solita impertinenza.   
Bellatrix scansò il cognato e la fronteggiò.   
“Taci, tu dovresti essere morta!”   
“Bellatrix...” mormorò Lucius.   
La strega raccolse tutto l'autocontrollo di cui disponeva e provò un dolore fisico quando ingoiò la rabbia, un boccone che la artigliò all'esofago. Il sapore ferruginoso del sangue le salì dalla gola.   
“Sono reclusa da undici anni. Undici. Chiedo il permesso di recarmi a Hogwarts,” pronunciò con voce metallica, il viso ridotto a una maschera.   
Il sorriso dell'Auror si trasformò in un ghigno.   
“Forse sarebbe stato meglio chiedermelo _prima_ di ricordarmi che sei ancora dispiaciuta per non essere riuscita a uccidermi, perché la dice lunga sul tuo recupero... ”   
Bellatrix tirò un profondo respiro.   
“Devo vedere mio figlio. Prometto che non farò del male a nessuno.”   
L'espressione di Tonks si fece più gentile.   
“Cosa gli è successo?” domandò, cambiando completamente tono.   
“Tassorosso,” sibilò a voce bassissima la donna.   
Mancò poco che l'Auror scoppiasse a ridere.   
“Ha fatto peggio di Sirius!” si fece beffe di lei.   
“È un affronto!” perse il controllo Bellatrix. “Lo hanno Smistato a Tassorosso perché lo temono e vogliono renderlo un mediocre!”   
“Io sono Tassorosso,” osservò divertita Tonks.   
Bellatrix indugiò sulle mani mutilate dell'Auror.   
“Non fatico a crederlo.”   
L'altra non se la prese.   
“Remus è Vicepreside. Non c'è nessun complotto, te l'assicuro.”   
Bellatrix si volse come una furia verso il cognato.   
“Il lupo mannaro è Vicepreside? Me lo avete tenuto nascosto! Ritirerò immediatamente Delphi da Hogwarts e lo istruirò io, a casa.”   
“Bella...”   
“È un tuo diritto, ma non sarà visto di buon occhio dal Ministero,” l'avvertì Tonks.   
“Delphi si opporrà,” le diede man forte Lucius. “Inoltre pensa alle ripercussioni su tutti noi.”   
“In che mondo crescerà mio figlio...” gemette Bellatrix.   
“In un mondo migliore e sarà una persona migliore di te.”   
Bellatrix rimise mano alla bacchetta, imitata subito da Tonks. Il collega saettò lo sguardo per la stanza, indeciso se fuggire o spalleggiare la compagna.   
“Rincominciamo da dove eravamo state interrotte,” propose Bellatrix, sentendosi di nuovo viva come non le capitava da molto tempo. Anche l'Auror lo voleva, oh, se lo voleva!   
_'Cedi ai tuoi istinti!'_ pensò Bellatrix e le sue labbra si curvarono in un ghigno famelico quando l'altra ordinò al subalterno di farsi da parte.   
Duellarono in un silenzio teso, spezzato solo dai loro passi che echeggiavano nel salone.   
Bellatrix esplose contro l'avversaria una sequenza di potenti incantesimi che l'altra parò facilmente, rispondendo poi con maledizioni pressoché innocue, ma grazie alle quali guadagnò terreno, costringendola spalle al muro. Bellatrix fu costretta a ripiegare dall'attacco alla difesa.   
La strega più giovane era molto migliorata rispetto a undici anni prima e non c'era da stupirsene, aveva trascorso quel lungo periodo di tempo lavorando come Auror, mentre lei appassiva nella dimora della sorella.   
Bellatrix fece per colpire Tonks con un Recido per pareggiarle il numero delle dita delle mani ma fu investita da una violenta quanto inaspettata folata di vento, che le strappò di mano la bacchetta.   
Il sospiro di sollievo di Lucius decretò la fine del duello.   
Bellatrix aveva le lacrime agli occhi per l'umiliazione subita.   
“Come mi avete ridotta...” gemette, rovesciando il mobilio della stanza con uno scoppio di magia involontaria. Era fuori allenamento, ma restava una strega potentissima, una delle migliori in assoluto e la sua avversaria lo sapeva bene. Solo ora si accorgeva di quanto pallida fosse Tonks e della stretta spasmodica delle dita che le restavano attorno alla bacchetta.   
“Sei terrorizzata,” sussurrò Bellatrix.   
L'Auror abbassò la mano armata ma non lo sguardo.   
“È stato poco professionale da parte mia,” mormorò. “Non accadrà più.”   
Bellatrix fu investita da un'ondata di disprezzo.   
“Tassorosso,” fece, disgustata.   
  


  
***   


  
  
Remus entrò soprappensiero nell'aula insegnanti. All'inizio dell'anno scolastico aveva accettato il posto di Vicepreside solo perché era ciò che Teddy desiderava che facesse. Non si sarebbe esposto tanto, se non fosse stato per lei... era il primo giorno del suo nuovo incarico ma già capiva che le era debitore. Aveva soffocato le proprie ambizioni per una vita intera e ora che aveva trovato il coraggio di cedervi sentiva che il ruolo di responsabilità, nonostante lo spaventasse, avrebbe portato a qualcosa di buono. Lo Smistamento di Teddy non lo aveva sorpreso, era certo che sarebbe stata Serpeverde e, nonostante i pregiudizi assorbiti nei suoi anni a Hogwarts come Grifondoro, sapeva che quella Casa l'avrebbe aiutata a diventare una grande strega, che era quello che si era augurato fin dal giorno della sua nascita. Cercava di non pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto andare storto, doveva essere positivo e l'avrebbe tenuta d'occhio come aveva promesso a Tonks. L'inizio non era stato dei migliori, col litigio con il piccolo Lestrange, proprio colui che avrebbe preferito che la figlia non frequentasse affatto e ora erano rinchiusi assieme nell'ufficio di Gazza.   
Remus si chiese come fossero andate le cose tra i due bambini, forse Delphini l'aveva offesa a causa sua? Bellatrix non aveva certo dimenticato l'onta di avere nella propria famiglia un lupo mannaro.   
Si chiese se Delphini Lestrange fosse talentuoso quanto Teddy, poco probabile ma non impossibile, considerando le capacità della madre.   
Remus attraversò la lunga stanza rivestita di legno senza guardare dove metteva i piedi e finì con l'inciampare in una delle poche sedie spaiate che non erano occupate da qualche collega.   
Nessuno ci fece caso e quando ebbe ripreso l'equilibrio notò Narcissa Malfoy immobile davanti all'armadio dove, diversi anni prima, Remus aveva improvvisato la sua lezione sui Mollicci. Comprese subito che non erano stati i colleghi a emarginarla, quella di isolarsi era stata una scelta di Narcissa: sentiva di non essere la benvenuta.   
Remus, dispiaciuto, le si avvicinò cautamente.   
“Ricordo il mio primo giorno a Hogwarts...” approcciò in tono gentile.   
Narcissa sussultò, ma si riprese immediatamente, una lieve smorfia sul volto grazioso comunicò più di mille parole: come osava il mostro rivolgersi a lei?   
Remus scrollò mentalmente le spalle, non sarebbe fuggito avvalorando i suoi preconcetti. Voleva solo aiutarla.   
“A undici anni eri già un licantropo,” dedusse la donna, sottintendendo lo sconcerto per la sua ammissione alla scuola di magia.   
“Intendevo dire il mio primo giorno come insegnante,” le spiegò, abbozzando un sorriso.   
Assorbiti com'erano dal difficile approccio, le conversazioni degli altri insegnanti li sfioravano appena e non si accorsero che alcuni li osservavano incuriositi.   
La manona che si abbatté sulla spalla di Remus quasi lo spaccò in due.   
“Ehi, Remus! Ma Teddy non ha preso proprio niente da te?” gli domandò Hagrid con gli occhietti scuri luccicanti di aspettativa.   
Remus avvertì un vuoto allo stomaco, si guardò attorno e indugiò su Narcissa, che sostenne il suo sguardo. Stava pensando al nipote rinchiuso assieme a Teddy, un riflesso di quello che aveva preoccupato Remus stesso solo qualche minuto prima.   
“No, non ha preso proprio niente da me,” disse, alzando la voce. “Non voglio che girino voci tra gli studenti, per _favore_. Teddy è una bambina normale... completamente _sana_.”   
“Oh,” esclamò deluso Hagrid.   
Quando l'attenzione generale sembrò essersi spostata altrove, Remus domandò a Narcissa:   
“Come prenderà lo Smistamento, tua sorella?”   
La donna lo studiò prima di rispondere, probabilmente si chiedeva dove volesse andare a parare e per un attimo Remus pensò che gli avrebbe detto che non lo riguardava, invece si limitò a ignorarlo.   
Prese un profondo respiro e lo scostò, posizionandosi a capotavola, i pugni stretti sul piano di legno consunto:   
“Lupin ha pubblicamente difeso la figlia, anche io ho il diritto di difendere mio nipote,” disse, lo sguardo diretto alla preside, che aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza. “Le voci che girano su Delphi sono false, ve ne renderete conto. Il Signore Oscuro non è suo padre e Delphi è un normale mago di undici anni. Non aspettatevi che parli Serpentese o altro.”   
“Da piccolina Teddy Lupin parlava Serpentese!” esclamò candidamente Hagrid. “Lo sa ancora fare, Remus?”   
Remus avvampò, gli unici a non essere sbalorditi erano i suoi colleghi che già sapevano della particolarità di Teddy: Minerva e Hagrid stesso. Neville attirò la sua attenzione e gli sorrise.   
“ Non lo so,” mentì, odiandosi per l'incapacità di accettare il potere della figlia per paura di quello che avrebbero potuto pensare di lei.  
Minerva osservò alternativamente lui e Narcissa, soffermandosi alla fine sulla strega.  
"Molto bene. Narcissa, Lupin e Lestrange sconteranno la loro punizione assieme a te, raggiungili nel tuo studio."  
Prima di lasciare la stanza, Narcissa lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Remus, un'occhiata che non fu in grado di interpretare.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy si infilò nella prima stanza del dormitorio di Serpeverde e scelse il letto vicino a un'alta e stretta finestra che dava sul Lago Nero, sarebbe stato come dormire vicino a un acquario, pensò affascinata. Scostò le tende del baldacchino e si sedette, osservando incuriosita le compagne. Le due ragazze bionde che avevano preso posto di fronte a lei stavano chiacchierando vivacemente, mentre quella sdraiata sul letto alla sua destra guardava pensierosa le alghe ondeggiare sul fondo del lago al di là della finestra. Aveva un'aria mite, i capelli scuri ed era così minuta che sembrava ancora una bimbetta.   
“Ciao, io sono Teddy,” si presentò, spostandosi per rientrare nel suo campo visivo. Non aveva mai avuto un'amica, prima. Ai suoi genitori sarebbe piaciuto farle frequentare una scuola Babbana ma pensavano che i suoi poteri fossero troppo grandi per essere controllati da una bambina, l'avrebbero di sicuro scoperta.   
L'altra ragazzina mise a fuoco il suo volto battendo le palpebre. “Parkinson,” rispose non molto convinta.   
Teddy alzò le sopracciglia: “Parkinson. Anche mia madre preferisce essere chiamata per cognome. Non da me, io la chiamo 'mamma' naturalmente, intendo da tutti gli altri.”   
La ragazza emise una risatina. “No, scusami, ero soprappensiero,” si mise a sedere sul letto e le strinse cerimoniosamente la mano. “Chiamami Scilla. Ti ho vista litigare con il Tassorosso che ha aggredito mio fratello nella Sala Grande, quello che dicono sia il figlio di Voldemort.”   
Teddy annuì. “Quindi tuo fratello è il Grifondoro che ha preso a pugni Delphi. Non lo conosco ma mi sta già simpatico.”   
“In realtà è un gran rompiscatole e l'unico della nostra famiglia a non essere un Serpeverde. Sospetto che le due cose siano collegate.”   
Teddy scoppiò a ridere.   
“Tu sei la figlia di Lupin, vero?” le domandò dopo un momento Scilla.   
“Esatto!”   
La ragazza si mosse nervosamente sul letto.   
“C'è qualcosa che non va?” chiese Teddy.   
“No. Certo che no.” Mormorò. “Solo che...”   
Scilla abbassò lo sguardo e i capelli le scivolarono sul viso, dal punto in cui si trovava, Teddy poteva vederle solo la punta del naso. Probabilmente la ragazza conosceva la natura di suo padre. Non se la prese, se non altro Scilla non si era eccitata all'idea di _infilzare_ un lupo mannaro.   
“Non fa niente, okay?” la tranquillizzò.   
Scilla si stropicciò le mani in grembo. “Mia zia ha avuto Lupin come insegnante, tanti anni fa.”   
“Capisco,” annuì Teddy.   
L'altra ragazza trovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo e Teddy le sorrise. Scilla era così gentile e timorosa di ferirla e forse addirittura si vergognava dei pregiudizi nei confronti di suo padre.   
Una testa ricciuta fece capolino nella stanza.   
“Edwina Lupin è qui?” domandò il Prefetto di Serpeverde accanto a cui Teddy si era seduta in Sala Grande.   
Alzò una mano. “Eccomi!”   
Lui le fece segno di seguirla. “C'è il piccolo Lestrange, qui fuori. Hanno deciso la vostra punizione, andiamo.”   
Scilla le sfiorò la veste e le sussurrò: “Buona fortuna!”   
Teddy scese la scala a chiocciola con lo sguardo rapito dall'invitante libreria della Sala Comune e quasi andò a sbattere contro il passaggio di pietra; aspettò con impazienza che il muro si aprisse, non vedeva l'ora di togliersi dai piedi la punizione e ricostruire la propria reputazione da zero.   
Delphi l'accolse con un sorriso sghembo. “I miei sono stati tutti a Serpeverde, sapevo esattamente dove si trovava l'ingresso,” spiegò.   
“Notevole,” borbottò lei. “Quindi hanno deciso cosa fare di noi?”   
Il ragazzo sospirò sconsolato: non aveva gradito la punizione assegnata loro dalla preside. “Vieni, mia zia ci aspetta nel suo studio...”   
Mentre percorrevano il corridoio di pietra, Delphi estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro una delle torce, sparando un getto d'acqua. Il fuoco incantato non solo non si spense, ma emise un nuvolone nero che inghiottì le loro teste.   
“Non puoi fare a meno di combinare guai ogni due secondi?” Tossì Teddy. Quel ragazzo era impossibile!   
Delphi disperse il fumo con le braccia. “I corridoi sono il mio parco giochi, a casa,” spiegò tranquillamente.   
La ragazza decise di sorvolare, forse Delphi cercava solo di scacciare la nostalgia. Salirono le scale di marmo fino al primo piano, dove c'era l'aula di Storia della Magia e l'ufficio della professoressa Malfoy. Dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts il professor Ruf, il suo predecessore, non aveva sopportato di tornare alla sua non-vita, tediosa tanto quanto la sua vita, così aveva deciso di provare con la morte perché più noiosa non sarebbe potuta essere, ed era andato avanti. Teddy aveva sentito dire a suo padre che alla preside, pur commossa dalla perdita dell'ex collega, non era dispiaciuto poterlo sostituire con insegnanti più validi.   
Teddy bussò alla porta dell'ufficio della professoressa Malfoy.   
“Aiutare la zia a mettere in ordine i volumi di storia della magia, che noia!” si lagnò di nuovo Delphi, che dopo la bravata con la torcia si era limitato a fare le boccacce ai quadri, provocando qualche reazioni indignata tra i pochi soggetti dipinti che ancora non stavano dormendo.   
Teddy ci teneva a fare una buona impressione - Malfoy era la sua Capocasa - e sperò che il compagno non rovinasse tutto.   
“Avanti,” disse l'insegnante.   
“Teddy Lupin,” si presentò prontamente Teddy, porgendole la mano. Narcissa Malfoy somigliava tanto alla nonna ma coi colori sbagliati, era come se Andromeda si stesse divertendo con i poteri da Metamorfomagus.   
L'insegnante le prese la mano ma non la strinse, lo sguardo sgomento e la bocca appena dischiusa.   
“Zia?” chiamò Delphi preoccupato.   
“Somiglio molto alla nonna,” disse meccanicamente Teddy, ancor prima di capire quale fosse l'origine dello sconcerto dell'adulta.   
Malfoy camuffò il disagio portandosi una mano alla fronte e fingendo di sviare una ciocca di capelli. Delphi, naturalmente, ci cascò e archiviò immediamente ogni remora:   
“Perché non frequentiamo la famiglia di Teddy?” recriminò stizzito. “Per Merlino, Zia! Non sapevo neppure di avere una cugina!”   
“Non è questo né il momento né il luogo, signor Lestrange,” lo riprese la professoressa, con la voce che tremava appena. “D'ora in avanti ti rivolgerai a me come fai con gli altri insegnanti: sono la _professoressa Malfoy_ , a Hogwarts.”   
Delphi fece una smorfia. “Professoressa Malfoy? Andiamo, non scherzare.”   
Teddy rifilò un pizzicotto al compagno e lui la scansò.   
“Ahi! Che vuoi?! Proprio tu, che chiami il Vicepreside _'papino'_!”   
“Non oserei mai davanti agli altri studenti!” protestò Teddy, accalorandosi. “Ma tu non hai idea di cosa sia il rispetto, non è vero?”   
“Ora basta!”   
I due ragazzi sobbalzarono. La professoressa era livida di rabbia.   
“Che spettacolo, zia, non ti ho mai vista così! Sembri quasi mia madre.”   
Malfoy si passò una mano sul viso, Teddy non capiva se fosse incredibilmente paziente o avesse semplicemente fatto il callo alla stupidità del nipote. Vivere con quel ragazzino doveva essere un inferno.   
“Tua madre non è qui, signor Lestrange,” disse gelida. “Un altro 'zia' e ti rimando a Villa Malfoy col primo Hogwarts Express.”   
Delphi aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse.   
“Sì, signora,” disse, più confuso che altro.   
Si sedettero davanti all'insegnante, che iniziò a passare loro dei polverosi volumi.   
Teddy sgomitò per assicurarsi quello che le parve più promettente. “Qui c'è la cronaca del duello tra Harry Potter e Voldemort?” domandò in tono innocente.   
Malfoy alzò appena lo sguardo dalle pergamene che stava esaminando. “È programma dell'ultimo anno, signorina Lupin, per ora non la riguarda.”   
La ragazza notò che la professoressa assumeva una strana espressione quando pronunciava il suo cognome, come se le provocasse una fitta da qualche parte.   
“Mi interessa perché parla del mio padrino e anche dei miei genitori,” spiegò, studiando con attenzione la reazione della strega.   
Delphi chiuse di scatto il libro che stava cercando di riordinare. “C'erano anche i miei genitori e i miei zii, e mio cugino...” le disse scocciato. “Razza di egocentrica.”   
Teddy finse di non aver sentito l'ultima osservazione del ragazzo. “Certo, ma combattevano tutti dalla parte _sbagliata_ ,” replicò, capendo troppo tardi di aver offeso anche la professoressa su cui voleva fare colpo. “Mi spiace, non intendevo...” tentò di rimediare.   
“Ci addita come 'cattivi', lei col suo padre lupo mannaro...” soffiò tra i denti Delphi.   
“Pensavo che non credessi che lo fosse davvero,” osservò Teddy con forzata allegria, felice di poter cambiare argomento.   
“Ora basta!” intervenne l'insegnante. “Lavorate in silenzio, questa è una punizione, non un'ora di ricreazione.”   
I ragazzi chinarono il capo e ripresero a sistemare i volumi. Mentre cercava di aggiustare la rilegatura di un antico tomo, Teddy ripensò alla visione che l'aveva colta nell'ufficio di Gazza.   
Si trovava in una grande villa, un luogo che non conosceva e che somigliava più a Hogwarts che a una casa privata.   
Teddy era in piedi davanti a uno specchio che rifletteva il viso di Delphi invece del suo, eppure la ragazza sapeva di essere lei. Sbirciò il compagno di punizione, i loro destini erano legati e non le restava che scoprire in che modo.


	9. Chapter 9

Delphi tolse il pezzo di pergamena dalla tasca della divisa, lo rilesse e lo rimise a posto: l'appuntamento era per dopo cena, fuori dalla Sala Grande. Teddy non aveva indicato un orario preciso e lui si era stancato di aspettarla. Alcuni compagni di Casa gli passarono davanti lanciandogli occhiate incuriosite, seguiti da un gruppo di Grifondoro.   
“Voldemort Junior,” esclamò un ragazzo dall'aspetto famigliare.   
Delphi riconobbe lo studente con cui si era azzuffato durante la cerimonia dello Smistamento.   
“Cosa vuoi?” sbuffò annoiato. Se Teddy non fosse arrivata in fretta avrebbe finito col litigare di nuovo con lui pur di passare il tempo.   
Il ragazzo gli mostrò i lividi e le escoriazioni che gli aveva procurato Delphi.   
“Clarence e Stephan hanno provato a farli sparire con alcuni incantesimi che in passato avevano sempre funzionato,” disse accigliandosi.   
“Non stavolta, però,” lo anticipò Delphi.   
“Esatto,” il Grifondoro lo studiò con grande interesse. “Dipente da te, vero? È perché sei il figlio di Voldemort.”   
Delphi aveva promesso di non dire nulla sul suo vero padre, perciò congedò il ragazzo con una scrollata di spalle e sbirciò nella Sala Grande: i professori stavano ancora cenando, tutti tranne uno, il Vicepreside. Finalmente vide Teddy alzarsi dalla tavola dei Serpeverde a dirigersi verso l'uscita.   
“Era ora...” disse lui, ma lei gli passò davanti senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Delphi stava per protestare, quando la pergamena che aveva nella tasca gli strattonò la veste. La scritta era cambiata, ora diceva di seguire Teddy a distanza e senza dare nell'occhio.   
Delphi fece di più, si nascose dietro un'armatura e mutò il proprio aspetto quel tanto che bastava a renderlo irriconoscibile. Il secondo piano del castello era deserto, così Delphi e Teddy accantonarono ogni precauzione.   
“Andiamo,” gli disse la ragazza, puntando la bacchetta sulla porta d'ingresso dello studio del padre e mormorando un incantesimo che Delphi non conosceva.   
Le giornate si stavano accorciando e la sera era calata già da un po', ma la luna piena illuminava a giorno la stanza. Delphi avvertì un respiro leggero venire dal basso, c'era qualcuno steso per terra!   
“Teddy...” iniziò, lei si voltò e si premette un dito sulle labbra. “Non zittirmi! Dove Merlino è tuo padre? Se è uno scherzo...” taque di botto. Sotto alla scrivania rilucevano quelle che sembravano due monete. Si spostarono verso di lui e dal buio sbucò un naso, poi un muso.   
“Ecco, lo hai svegliato!” s'indispettì Teddy e camminò verso quello che sembrava un grosso cane. Quando fu interamente alla luce Delphi capì di essersi sbagliato: il collo possente, le enormi zampe, il colore del mantello... la bestia era sicuramente un lupo.   
Teddy grattò l'animale tra le orecchie e l'animale uggiolò di piacere, senza smettere di annusare l'aria. Presto spostò la sua attenzione su di lui e Delphi sentì le gambe farsi molli e allo stesso tempo un'inspiegabile attrazione.   
Il lupo sorpassò Teddy e gli si fermò davanti, scuotendo la strana coda a ciuffo.   
“Gli piaci,” sussurò la ragazza, saettando lo sguardo da lui al lupo con grande interesse. “Di solito è molto territoriale e diffidente con chiunque tranne me e la mamma.”   
Delphi avvicinò la mano alla bacchetta.   
“È pericoloso e tu lo sai, vuoi farmi uccidere?” mormorò con scarsa convinzione, pericoloso o meno quella era la Creatura Magica più affascinante che avesse mai visto.   
“È innocuo quando prende la Pozione Antilupo. Avevo ragione io sì o sì?” disse Teddy mettendo le mani sui fianchi, ma anche lei sembrava stesse recitando una parte. Stranamente non le importava più vincere la scommessa, cosa le interessasse adesso Delphi non riusciva a immaginarselo.   
Il lupo mannaro lo toccò col muso e il ragazzo reagì d'istinto:   
“Lacarnum Inflamare!” pronunciò: la Creatura Oscura non indossava abiti e l'unica cosa che prese fuoco fu una pila di pergamene sulla scrivania.   
“Oh, no no!” gemette Teddy, spegnendo il fuoco con un getto d'acqua. “Mio padre se ne accorgerà!”   
Delphi indicò il lupo.   
“Se ne accorgerà? Lui è qui, ha visto tutto!”   
“Non essere sciocco, non ricorderà nulla di quello che è successo... non fosse stato così non ti avrei coinvolto!” Si frappose fra lui e il padre. “Cosa ti è saltato in testa? Sei stato sleale, papà è disarmato.”   
Delphi batté le palpebre.   
“È un dannato lupo mannaro! Ha le zanne, e gli artigli e...”   
L'animale passò davanti alla figlia e leccò una mano al ragazzo.   
“È simpatico,” borbottò lui, confuso.   
“È davvero _strano_ , è come se ti conoscesse...”   
“Chiederò a mia madre se me ne prende uno!”   
Teddy lo afferrò per il mantello e lo trascinò di peso fuori dallo studio, richiudendo il lupo mannaro nell'ufficio con un colpo di bacchetta.   
“Chiederò a mia madre se mi compra un Metamorfomagus,” gli fece il verso in tono aspro.   
Delphi avvertì una stretta al petto.   
“Non è la stessa cosa e tu lo sai, smettila di farmi passare per ipocrita!”   
“È la stessa cosa e tu _sei_ ipocrita!”   
“Sei arrabbiata perché volevi spaventarmi e invece ho fatto amicizia col lupo.”   
Lei ci rifletté su.   
“Ora non più... sono solo sorpresa. Tu non capisci quanto sia strano quello che è successo lì dentro, davvero... dovrò pensarci sopra.”   
  
***   
  
Remus stava spiegando perché era sconsigliabile ridere alle battute di un Imp, soprattutto se si era in prossimità di un fiume, quando lo sguardo gli cadde nuovamente sul piccolo Lestrange.   
Non riusciva a capire perché all'improvviso si sentisse tanto attratto da lui. Si impose di continuare con la lezione, ma gli Imp non gli erano mai sembrati tanto noiosi.   
Delphini stesso ricambiava la sua curiosità o era solo una sua impressione? Remus colse l'occasione al volo quando il ragazzino fece un gesto con la mano.   
“Vuoi dei chiarimenti, Delphini?” domandò speranzoso.   
“Per Merlino se li voglio!” esclamò quello come se non aspettasse altro. “Lei sembra così _normale_ , oggi.”   
Remus percepì il pericolo, ma mantenne la calma senza troppa difficoltà.   
“Oggi?” ripeté guardingo.   
Delphini annuì.   
“Sembra uno qualsiasi, mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio da un lupo mannaro.”   
“Sono esattamente quello che sembro,” gli rispose gentilmente Remus. Pensava che quella del ragazzo fosse solo genuina curiosità, non aveva il tono maligno che ci si aspetterebbe dal figlio di Bellatrix Lestrange.   
“Andiamo, non sia ridicolo. Lei mi ha leccato la mano solo qualche sera fa, è stato così eccitante che non me la sono più lavata.”   
Remus sogghignò tra sé e sé. Era preparato alle battutine sulla sua condizione, non lo mettevano in crisi come un tempo.   
“A meno che tu non fossi Trasfigurato in un dolce di Mielandia, escludo di averti mai assaggiato,” replicò serio, ma ridendo con gli occhi.   
“Oh, lo ha fatto, invece. Sono entrato di nascosto nel suo studio,” replicò tranquillamente il ragazzo.   
Nell'aula si alzò un mormorio, l'aria era elettrica.   
Remus s'irrigidì. “Ti ho leccato la mano,” ripeté atono.   
Delphini scoppiò a ridere e continuò fino a che le lacrime gli scesero lungo le guance.   
“Lei era in forma di lupo, _naturalmente_ ,” spiegò quando si fu calmato. “Pensavo fosse scontato.”   
La vista di Remus si offuscò e tutto si fece indistinto, tranne il ragazzo.   
“Sei entrato nel mio studio con... con la luna piena,” comprese. “Come? È protetto da incantesimi che tu non puoi...”   
Lui no, ma Teddy sì, pensò immediatamente. Lei li conosceva e sapeva come neutralizzarli, ma non poteva essere stata sua figlia, non poteva accettarlo.   
Delphini non si scompose:   
“Incantesimi da principianti, lei non sa chi sono io.”   
“Non ti ho fatto del male...” mormorò Remus.   
“No. Mi ha leccato le mani come un bravo cane.”   
Remus si guardò attorno: le azioni del ragazzo lo avevano sconvolto abbastanza da fargli scordare che la discussione si stava svolgendo sotto lo sguardo attento di un nutrito gruppo di Tassorosso e Corvonero.   
“Vai dalla Preside,” ordinò seccamente a Delphini.   
Il ragazzo arrossì come se lo avesse offeso.   
“Cosa? Perché, non è giusto!”   
Remus lo guardò con ferocia e il ragazzino annicchilì, tutta l'aula piombò in un silenzio teso.   
Delphini spinse indietro rumorosamente la sedia, alzò la mano che sosteneva che l'insegnante gli avesse leccato e lasciò l'aula tenendola sollevata come una bandiera.   
Remus cercò di concludere dignitosamente la lezione e quando l'ora finì fu con grande sollievo che trovò rifugio nel proprio studio.   
Ricordò che la mattina dopo la luna piena c'era puzza di bruciato nella stanza e si disse che doveva chiedere a Madama Chips se avesse notato qualcosa di sospetto.   
Prese una manciata di Polvere Volante e si inginocchiò davanti al camino e dopo qualche istante riaprì gli occhi nel salotto di casa sua.   
Tonks doveva essere appena rientrata dal lavoro perché aveva ancora addosso il mantello.   
“Ehi, Remus, che succede?” esclamò sorpresa quando vide la sua testa fluttuare nelle braci.   
“Dobbiamo rivedere gli incantesimi con cui sigillo il mio studio,” le spiegò senza preamboli. Teneva alla sua opinione, ma quello era più che altro un pretesto per sfogarsi con lei.   
“Non dirmi che qualcuno li ha violati,” intuì subito Tonks.   
Remus riuscì solo ad annuire.   
“Chi?” gli domandò, ma lo disse come se già sapesse.   
“Delphini Lestrange.”   
Tonks non nascose la preoccupazione.   
“Ti ha fatto del male o tu ne hai fatto a lui?”   
“Lui sostiene che io l'ho... ecco... leccato sul dorso di una mano.”   
Tonks si accovacciò davanti al camino sbilanciandosi e finendo quasi per caderci dentro.   
“Oh, andiamo, mentiva!”   
La sua certezza lo innervosì.   
“Come fai a dirlo? Quanti estranei hai visto interagire con me sotto pozione Antilupo?”   
Tonks taque per un lungo istante.   
“Dora?” ringhiò lui, anche se la strega si nascondeva dietro un'espressione neutra quel silenzio era sufficiente a tradirla.   
“Nessuno. Circa.”   
“Circa?”   
“Una volta mia madre è entrata nella nostra stanza...” ammise Tonks.   
“Cosa? Perché non me lo hai detto?”   
“Ti saresti preoccupato per niente.”   
Remus chiuse gli occhi e fece per premerci sopra i polpastrelli, quando ricordò che le sue mani erano rimaste a Hogwarts col resto del suo corpo.   
“Va bene, sorvoliamo. Qualcun altro?”   
“Harry.”   
“Ah, bene,” grugnì Remus, che iniziava seriamente ad arrabbiarsi. “Organizzavi dei party nelle notti di plenilunio?”   
“Ma non hai mai leccato nessuno.”   
“Questo sistema tutto.”   
“Remus...”   
“Non avresti dovuto permetterlo, Dora, io mi fidavo di te!”   
“Va bene, chiedo perdono. Teddy aveva paura che tu ti arrabbiassi e non volevo che ti spaventassi per niente...”   
Remus si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore.   
“Quindi è stata Teddy a farli entrare,” constatò.   
Tonks aprì e richiuse la bocca.   
“Stai pensando che anche stavolta possa esserci il suo zampino,” intuì. “Se lei e Delphini sono amici, forse...”   
Remus provò un'immediata sensazione di sollievo.   
“No, non direi che lo sono.”   
Tonks non parve convinta.   
“Meglio così,” disse pensierosa. “Per sicurezza non dirle dei nuovi incantesimi, capito?”   
Remus si allontanò dal caminetto prima ancora che lei terminasse la frase: di chi si doveva fidare se non poteva contare neppure sulla propria famiglia?   
  
***   
  
Delphi aveva trovato il gargoyle a guardia dell'ingresso dell'ufficio della Preside ma il professor Lupin aveva scordato di dirgli la parola d'ordine. Decise che gli avrebbe concesso dieci minuti per raggiungerlo e porre rimedio all'errore, se non fosse arrivato in tempo si sentiva autorizzato a tornare a lezione come se nulla fosse successo. Sicuro che grazie all'espediente l'avrebbe passata liscia riuscendo oltretutto a far sentire Lupin un povero idiota, si smontò quando vide Madama Chips marciare verso di lui.   
“Cosa stai aspettando?” gli chiese bruscamente.   
“Il professor Lupin mi ha mandato dalla McGranitt senza spiegarmi come si fa a entrare nel suo ufficio...” rispose. Non poteva più sfuggire alla Preside, ma avrebbe fatto passare Lupin per idiota agli occhi dell'infermiera della scuola... meglio di niente.   
La strega strinse le labbra fino a farle scomparire.   
“Manico di scopa,” pronunciò rigida e la statua di pietra si spostò, rivelando una scala che si muoveva verso l'alto.   
Delphi masticò un “grazie”.   
“Prego,” replicò Madama Chips, facendo in gesto in direzione delle scale. “Parlerò dopo con la Preside.”   
L'ufficio della Preside era una stanza molto ampia a base circolare. Delphi si stupì di trovare tanti cimeli di Quidditch, in una teca c'era persino un antico e rarissimo Bolide di pietra.   
C'erano diversi quadri appesi alle pareti che ritraevano i Presidi di Hogwarts e stavano tutti sonnecchiando, tranne uno con un soggetto particolamente brutto che lo fissava sogghignando.   
“L'anno scolastico è appena iniziato e sei già qui. Tuo padre sarà orgoglioso di te,” commentò con malignità il dipinto.   
Delphi era perplesso.   
“Come se lui lo sapesse...” sbuffò. Che ne sapeva quel tizio di suo padre?   
“Se non lo sa, lo scoprirà presto... è un insegnante, dopotutto.”   
Delphi lo guardò storto.   
“L'ultima volta che ho controllato era ancora a Azkaban,” disse al ritratto che probabilmente era stato dipinto mille anni prima, quando non escludeva che suo padre, Lord Voldemort, avesse effettivamente lavorato a Hogwarts.   
Il quadro fece per replicare quando la zia Narcissa entrò nello studio.   
“Ho saputo,” disse, tradendo una certa ansia. “Delphi, ti prego, cerca di comportarti bene con la Preside. Quello che hai combinato... ne parla tutta la scuola...”   
Delphi s'impettì, orgoglioso, ma si sgonfiò subito dopo: lui era già famoso, quello che non voleva era essere espulso.   
“Va bene...” mormorò.   
  
***   
  
Narcissa tirò un sospiro: quel bambino era indomabile, sua sorella avrebbe dovuto essere più severa con lui, o per lo meno permettere a lei di esserlo. Entrare nello studio dove riposava un lupo mannaro in una notte di luna piena, come gli era venuto in mente? Se fosse stato morso... non poteva pensarci, le implicazioni sarebbero state gravissime. Non solo il ragazzo, ma anche lei e la sua famiglia sarebbero stati in grave pericolo se il Signore Oscuro avesse scoperto quello che era successo all'Erede sotto la loro custodia.   
“Perchè ti sta così a cuore quel ragazzo?”   
Narcissa sussultò, non era stato Delphi a parlare, il ragazzo stava studiando un bacile che riconobbe essere un Pensatoio all'altro capo della stanza. Si girò in direzione della voce e incontrò con lo sguardo il ritratto di Severus Piton appeso accanto a quello addormentato di Albus Silente. Piton era un traditore, ma era ancora in debito con lui: non aveva dimenticato che aveva stretto il Patto Infrangibile e difeso Draco nel corso del sesto anno scolastico del ragazzo.   
“Potrebbe essere altrimenti? Lo conosco da quando è nato,” spiegò gentilmente al dipinto.   
Severus parve stupido.   
“Quindi tu e Andromeda Tonks vi siete riavvicinate,” constatò.   
“Andromeda? Cosa c'entra... non capisco...” balbettò Narcissa, ancora scossa dall'incontro con Teddy Lupin l'osservazione la punse sul vivo.   
Severus strinse gli occhi, cosa stesse cercando di capire era per Narcissa un mistero.   
“Il piccolo Lupin è il nipote di Andromeda,” le disse infine come se ritenesse la spiegazione talmente ovvia da stare dubitando dell'intelligenza della donna.   
Narcissa comprese l'equivoco.   
“Pensi che Delphi sia il figlio di Lupin e di Ninfadora.”   
“Mi sbaglio, forse?” chiese scettico Severus.   
“Non farti ingannare dai suoi poteri di Metamorfomagus,” lo avvertì Narcissa.   
“Fosse solo il colore grottesco dei suoi capelli... Somiglia molto al licantropo, purtroppo.”   
Narcissa avvertì un'unica, violenta fitta al petto, ma fu solo un fugace attimo.   
“Delphi è figlio di Bellatrix e Rodolphus,” tagliò corto, l'osservazione del ritratto era semplicemente ridicola.   
L'espressione di Severus era indecifrabile.   
“Ho sentito parlare di lui,” sibilò.   
Narcissa si congedò con un cenno del capo e andò incontro alla Preside che era appena entrata nello studio, sperando nella sua clemenza.


	10. Chapter 10

La Preside sobbalzò quando si accorse che il suo ufficio era già occupato. Prese tempo sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, dando una lunga, torva occhiata a Narcissa e Delphi.  
“Delphini Lestrange,” disse, trattenendo le dita sulle tempie. “Nei guai. Di _nuovo_.”   
Narcissa strinse la spalla al nipote. Cautela, supplicò mentalmente, sii gentile.   
“È successo che...” disse in fretta Delphi, si fermò di colpo e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore con aria ispirata. “... il professor Lupin non mi ha detto la parola d'ordine per entrare nel suo ufficio, professoressa McGranitt.”   
La McGranitt alzò le sopracciglia.   
“Imperdonabile,” sibilò, il volto immobile come il cielo prima di una tempesta. “Il motivo per cui il professore ti ha mandato da me decade, quindi.”   
Delphi spalancò gli occhi.   
“Sul serio?”   
“Certo che _no_. Spiega, subito, e senza divagare.”   
Delphi guardò Narcissa e lei si sforzò di sorridergli. Il volto del ragazzino le aleggiò davanti anche dopo che lui l'ebbe rivolto in direzione della Preside ed ebbe preso a raccontarle la sua pericolosa bravata.   
Delphi somigliava davvero a Lupin? Aveva scacciato subito l'idea e anche riflettendoci la risposta era che no, non gli somigliava, non come Draco con Lucius, comunque.   
Forse gli occhi, però...   
Notò che la Preside aveva ridotto le labbra a un'unica sottilissima linea.   
“Volevi solo dare un'occhiata? La prossima volta, per assecondare la tua curiosità, cosa farai? Una gita nella Foresta Proibita? Un picnic sotto al Platano Picchiatore?”   
“Platano Picchiatore? Cos'è? Dov'è?”   
La Preside, chissà come, serrò ancor di più la mascella: le labbra erano scomparse e Narcissa s'immaginò di sentire i suoi denti digrignare.   
“Questi non sono suggerimenti, Lestrange. In questa scuola abbiamo delle regole e sei tenuto a rispettarle come tutti gli altri.” Il tono della strega si fece grave, ma lo sguardo le si addolcì impercettibilmente. “Tua madre non ti ha suggerito...”   
“Bellatrix non c'entra nulla, Preside,” s'intromise Narcissa. “Ha nascosto a Delphi che i Lupin sono nostri parenti. Mio nipote non sapeva che il Vicepreside è un lupo mannaro, lo ha scoperto a Hogwarts.”   
Delphi annuì con semplicità.   
“Proprio così. Me lo ha detto Teddy Lupin e io neanche le credevo. Per questo poi lei...” si zittì con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.   
Fu in quel momento che Narcissa vide la somiglianza. Probabilmente se Severus non le avesse messo la pulce nell'orecchio non se ne sarebbe mai accorta e questa fu la prima obiezione a cui si aggrappò. Si disse che Bellatrix e Lupin che concepivano un figlio era un'idea semplicemente _folle._ Anche se sua sorella avesse avuto una relazione con un altro mago perché i tentativi col Signore Oscuro stavano fallendo e con Rodolphus non avevano mai funzionato ed era inutile provarci di nascosto con lui, la scelta non sarebbe caduta su un lupo mannaro membro dell'Ordine della Fenice. Ma Delphi stava ancora sorridendo e lei dovette distogliere lo sguardo per calmare un insopportabile dolore alle tempie.   
“Mi scusi, signora,” si lasciò scappare Narcissa. “Esistono foto scolastiche degli ultimi anni in cui ho frequentato Hogwarts?”   
La McGranitt aggrottò la fronte.   
“Perché questa domanda, Narcissa?”   
Anche Delphi la stava guardando, non poteva tradirsi.   
“Niente, non ha importanza...”   
“Bene. Quindi, Lestrange, sei nuovamente in punizione. Non tollererò altri colpi di testa, è bene che tu lo sappia.”   
“Sissignora,” mormorò lui, contrito.   
“Parlerò col professor Lupin. Ora, se volete scusarmi...”   
  
  
***   
  
Era un pomeriggio assolato, col Lago Nero mosso da una brezza che ne increspava la superficie come la carezza di una mano colossale. Molti ragazzi avevano deciso di trascorrere le ore libere da studio e lezioni all'aperto e Teddy era una di quelli.   
“Hai sentito cosa è successo?” le domando Scilla, osservandola di sottecchi.   
Naturalmente sì, lo sapeva tutta la scuola. Teddy ancora non riusciva a credere che Delphi fosse stato così stupido da dire a suo padre che era entrato nel suo studio con la luna piena. Non l'aveva coinvolta, almeno quello!   
“Già...” sospirò.   
“Mio fratello dice che Lestrange voleva fare del male a tuo padre perché odia i lupi mannari.”   
Teddy si concentrò sulla punta delle proprie scarpe.   
“Ehm... non credo.”   
“Oh. Secondo te cosa voleva fare, allora?” domandò Scilla dubbiosa.   
“Una bravata, nient'altro.”   
“Sembri così sicura... sai che mio fratello non è ancora guarito dai lividi che quel ragazzo gli ha lasciato?”   
Girarono attorno a un gruppo di salici e Teddy scorse il padre appoggiato a uno dei tronchi, solo, stanco e arrabbiato e tutte quelle sensazioni si rovesciarono dentro di lei quando incrociò il suo sguardo. Non leggeva più nella mente delle persone, era sbagliato come se li avesse spogliati contro la loro volontà, ma col padre a volte non riusciva a trattenersi: si ammalava spesso e quando era debole scivolava dentro la sua mente come un coltello nel burro.   
Lui si accorse subito dell'intrusione e la rimproverò con lo sguardo. Prima di ritrarsi, Teddy vide che suo padre non era tormentato solo dal motivo più ovvio.   
“Hai litigato con la mamma?” sbottò sorpresa, dimenticandosi della presenza di Scilla.   
Lui abbozzò un sorrisetto.   
“Possiamo parlarne dopo?”   
“Papà! Cosa è successo alla mamma? È ferita?”   
L'uomo sorrise rassicurante.   
“Sta bene. Sul serio.”   
_'Lo sai che non devi leggermi la mente',_ le comunicò col pensiero, puntando discretamente la bacchetta su di lei per leggere la risposta. _'Ma se serve a tranquillizzarti guarda pure. La mamma sta bene.'_   
_'Mi è scappato, non volevo',_ pensò Teddy. Avrebbe voluto accogliere l'invito ma si vergognava troppo. Più cresceva e meno gradiva anche quei momenti in cui perdeva il controllo del proprio potere; farlo volontariamente, seppur col permesso altrui, le faceva stringere lo stomaco. Se suo padre la esortava a leggergli la mente voleva dire che era sincero. _'Ti credo.'_   
L'uomo si rilassò, Teddy sapeva che era turbato dalle sue intrusioni, il che aumentava il proprio disagio.   
_'Lo hai fatto con altri?'_ le domandò sempre mentalmente.   
Teddy sbuffò.   
_'Oh, papà! Certo che no! È solo che tu sei ancora debilitato dal plenilunio e quando le persone stanno male lo faccio involontariamente...'_ le scappò una risatina. _'Ma aspetta che arrivi l'influenza!'_   
Suo padre scoppiò a ridere, facendo trasalire Scilla che non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.   
“Oh, scusa Scilla. Ti chiami Scilla, vero?” Lei arrossì, non si aspettava che ricordasse già il suo nome. “Non era nostra intenzione escluderti dalla discussione.” Si avviò in direzione del castello, alzando una mano per posarla sulla spalla della ragazzina e bloccandosi all'ultimo minuto.   
Teddy lo osservò perplessa, suo padre era una persona affettuosa, era la prima volta che lo vedeva trattenersi... forse era per via del ruolo di insegnante o, rifletté, temeva che Scilla si sarebbe spaventata perché era un licantropo.   
“N-non fa niente,” balbettò timidamente Scilla, chinando il capo così che i capelli le nascondessero il viso minuto.   
“Vi va' di venire nel mio studio? Ho qualche bottiglia di succo di zucca.”   
Scilla lanciò a Teddy un'occhiata furtiva, era nell'imbarazzo più totale e lei non capiva bene il perché. Se la professoressa Malfoy le avesse rivolto lo stesso invito sarebbe stata ben contenta di accettare, suo padre non era il Capocasa di Serpeverde, però era il Vicepreside, insomma, anche se fosse stata allergica agli insegnanti socializzare col Vicepreside non era affatto male.   
Teddy pensò di aiutarla declinando l'invito, ma quella era un'ottima occasione per smontare la paura di Scilla per i lupi mannari, perché la sua amica _voleva_ liberarsi dei pregiudizi. Inoltre a Teddy sarebbe piaciuto invitare Scilla a casa sua durante le vacanze estive, e sentirsi a suo agio con la famiglia Lupin era una condizione necessaria affinché il suo desiderio si avverasse, perciò prese per mano il padre e fece un sorriso d'incoraggiamento all'amica.   
Non le importava se gli altri ragazzi l'avrebbero presa in giro per quello, al di fuori delle lezioni lui era solo suo padre e non era così infantile da fare le scenate che di solito facevano gli adolescenti di fronte alle effusioni dei genitori.   
Suo padre le strinse la mano un po' sorpreso ma contento.   
Stavano camminando nel corridoio del piano terra quando incrociarono la professoressa Malfoy accompagnata da Delphi.   
La donna impallidì non appena li vide.   
“Tu non eri quella che non chiamava 'papino' il Vicepreside a Hogwarts, però lo tieni per mano!” ridacchiò Delphi.   
“Tu non dovresti essere in punizione?” replicò Teddy.   
“Va bene, ragazzi, ora basta,” disse suo padre, con un'occhiata nervosa a Delphi.   
Teddy per un attimo si pentì di quello che aveva fatto, ma aveva intuito che era la cosa giusta e sapeva che le sarebbe servito a spiegare l'origine della sua visione, anche se ancora non sapeva in che modo.   
La professoressa rivolse una lunga, penetrante occhiata a suo padre.   
“Porgi le tue scuse al professor Lupin,” disse a Delphi, senza staccare gli occhi dal collega.   
Delphi, invece, rimproverò Teddy con lo sguardo e lei non riuscì a controllarsi: arrossì, suo padre se ne accorse e ancora sotto lo sguardo insistente della professoressa Malfoy, avvampò a sua volta.   
Delphi aprì la bocca ma prima che potesse parlare la zia lo prese per le spalle, avanzando di qualche passo.   
“Sembra che i colpevoli siano altri,” sibilò gelidamente, alludendo all'imbarazzo di Teddy e di suo padre.   
Li superò col naso alzato in un atteggiamento di superiorità, affiancata da Delphi che osservò trionfante il Vicepreside.   
  
  
  



	11. Capitolo 11

“Dove stiamo andando, zia?” Delphi si girò appena in tempo per vedere il professor Lupin e Teddy che, immobili, si scambiavano un interminabile sguardo. L'insegnante era rosso di rabbia.   
“Nel mio ufficio,” spiegò la zia, guidandolo verso la scalinata dispettosa che ruotò, portandoli fuori rotta. “Ho contattato tua madre appena congedata dalla Preside. Ti vuole parlare.”   
“Non vedo l'ora di raccontarle tutto!” disse Delphi eccitato.   
La zia lo fermò e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, la lunga ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sulla fronte le divideva diagonalmente il viso, dandole un'aria sciatta che non le si addiceva.   
“Parlale del professor Lupin,” gli sussurrò tesa. Nel pronuciare il nome dell'insegnante le sue labbra ebbero un fremito.   
“Ovvio,” ghignò Delphi, insensibile alle emozioni tradite dalla donna. “Quello sarà il pezzo forte!”   
Una volta raggiunto l'ufficio adiacente all'aula di Storia della Magia, Delphi studiò con attenzione il focolare e sussultò quando una testa sorse dalle braci pulsanti di calore.   
“Mamma!” esclamò, buttandosi con le ginocchia a terra.   
Sua madre storse la bocca quando lo sguardo le cadde sulla sua divisa coi colori di Tassorosso, ma lui non ci fece caso perché era così assorbito da quello che voleva raccontarle che era come se lo stesse vivendo una seconda volta.   
“Ho affrontato un lupo mannaro!” le disse tutto d'un fiato, perdendo quasi l'equilibrio per l'eccitazione.   
“Lo so,” rispose sua madre. “La zia me lo ha scritto.”   
Non si stava mostrando orgogliosa come Delphi si era aspettato, doveva come minimo complimentarsi con lui.   
“Sono il migliore, vero?” domandò, un po' titubante a causa all'innaturale freddezza materna.   
Le braci che le illuminavano il viso diedero una vampata e i suoi occhi scuri brillarono per il riflesso del fuoco.   
“Lo sei, piccolo. Non dubitare mai di questo.”   
Il cuore di Delphi aumentò di tre misure, ma l'attimo passò velocemente. Sua madre stava nuovamente studiando i colori giallo e nero che portava addosso e questa volta lui se ne accorse.   
“Quella non è la tua Casa,” sputò disgustata.   
Delphi si sentì come se lo avesse colpito con un pugno. Raddrizzò la schiena e sporse la mascella.   
“Il Cappello Parlante ha deciso così,” pronunciò. Non sulla difensiva, era ferito ma non aveva perso quella sicurezza di sé che gli era venuta meno quando le aveva parlato dell'incontro col lupo mannaro.   
“È un complotto organizzato dall'Ordine della Fenice,” sibilò sua madre con odio, i denti rovinati dalla lunga permanenza a Azkaban esposti in un ringhio silenzioso.   
Delphi non si lasciò intimorire, sapeva di avere ragione!   
“Sono Tassorosso, invece. Lo sono _davvero_.”   
Se sua madre non avesse lasciato mani e braccia a Villa Malfoy a quel punto non gli avrebbe risparmiato un ceffone o peggio, aveva lo sguardo tempestoso di quando stava per dare in escandescenze. Delphi avvertì un movimento alle spalle e capì che si trattava della zia, perché gli occhi ardenti di sua madre non erano più puntati su di lui.   
“Quando suo padre saprà dello Smistamento, Bella,” intercesse Narcissa. “Dirà semplicemente che dobbiamo volgere questa situazione a nostro favore, e tu lo sai bene. Potrebbe addirittura essere un vantaggio, per noi.”   
La mascella di sua madre si irrigidì come se stesse mordendo un pezzo di ferro, Delphi non capiva perché fosse così difficile per lei accettare il suo Smistamento, che importanza aveva qual era la sua Casa?   
“Hai ragione, Cissy,” ammise la strega dopo una decina di minuti di cocciuto silenzio. “Delphi, tu puoi brillare ovunque e tra i Tassorosso la tua luce sarà ancora più forte!”   
Delphi sorrise trionfante, era quello che pensava anche lui. Entrambi dimenticarono con facilità la tensione.   
“Ho conosciuto la figlia di mia cugina,” le raccontò. “La zia non ha voluto spiegarmi perché non so nulla dei Lupin.”   
Sua madre s'incupì e lui pensò di aver toccato un altro tasto dolente, ma non era arrabbiata o delusa, sembrava più che si vergognasse.   
“Bene, è giusto che tu sappia. Il Signore Oscuro mi aveva ordinato di uccidere sua madre, ma io ho fallito.”   
Delphi, che non si aspettava nulla del genere, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.   
“Uccidere sua madre? Perché?”   
“Una Black che sposa un lupo mannaro, Delphi!” tuonò l'adulta. “Una delle più nobili famiglie magiche che insozza il suo sangue, mescolandolo con quello di un lurido ibrido! E non sapevamo che quella pervertita di tua cugina portasse addirittura in grembo il figlio di quell'essere...”   
Sua madre era afflitta, quasi disperata, ma Delphi non poteva dire che gli dispiacesse che avesse fallito. Teddy non gli piaceva granché, ma questo non voleva dire che volesse lei e sua madre morte.   
“Teddy Lupin...” disse piano. “Lei... è identica a te, mamma, dovresti vederla.”   
Sua madre avvampò ma la zia fermò sul nascere la sua replica.   
“Delphi ha ragione, Bella, somiglia ai Black, purtroppo... e a quanto pare è una _rettilofona_.”   
Delphi provò una bruciante fitta d'invidia. Perché quella ragazzina somigliava a sua madre e lui no, perché possedeva i rarissimi poteri di suo padre e lui no? Non aveva nessun senso! Sua zia riprese a parlare, a Delphi era sfuggita la reazione della madre a quelle rivelazioni.   
“Devi sapere un'altra cosa, Bella. Lupin è attratto da Delphi almeno quanto Delphi lo è da lui. C'è qualcosa di molto strano...”   
Delphi si rallegrò, qualcosa di speciale che riguardava lui e non Teddy, finalmente!   
“Quando era trasformato mi ha leccato una mano invece di aggredirmi. Ho sentito dire che non è normale.”   
La zia era tutta rigida, con un pugno premuto sul petto. Delphi non ci avrebbe fatto caso se si fosse trattato di un'altra persona, perché tutti temevano sua madre ma non la zia Narcissa, lei mai.   
Sua madre, però, la sorprese con un ghigno soddisfatto.   
“Davvero non lo capisci, Cissy? Lui è come suo padre!” disse, felice di poter pareggiare i conti: non aveva bisogno di lezioni sul Suo Signore dalla sorella, dopotutto. “Anche il Signore Oscuro affascinava tutti, feccia compresa!”   
Da quel momento in poi l'atmosfera si distese, anche se Delphi non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Teddy e ai serpenti, che a lui non avevano mai avuto nulla da dire... lui aveva più affinità coi licantropi.   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
Teddy individuò facilmente la testa color magenta di Delphi tra quelle comuni dei ragazzi seduti nella Sala Grande e prese posto accanto a lui.   
“Devo parlarti,” gli bisbigliò furtivamente. Due compagni di Casa del ragazzo, che sedevano al lato opposto della panca, allungarono il collo incuriositi, ma lui fece loro segno di lasciarli soli.   
“Vuoi unirti a me e al tuo papino così ne parliamo tutti e tre assieme? In fondo la punizione toccherebbe anche te!” provocò Delphi sottovoce.   
Lei fece finta di non averlo sentito:   
“C'è un bagno al primo piano del castello, ha un cartello con scritto 'guasto' appeso alla porta. Ci vediamo là dopo le lezioni.”   
Teddy all'ultima ora aveva Erbologia e appena fuori dalla serra corse via prima che Scilla potesse fermarla, non voleva mentirle e non poteva neppure raccontarle come intendeva trascorrere il resto del pomeriggio.   
Conosceva il bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta perché gliene avevano parlato Harry, Ron e Hermione, soprattutto Ron. Le sue storie erano le sue preferite perché erano sempre divertentissime.   
Mirtilla era seduta sulla cassetta dello scarico dell'ultimo water in fondo allo squallido e sporco locale.   
“Tu chi sei?” le domandò con voce lagnosa.   
“Ciao, Mirtilla. Sono Teddy, la figlioccia di Harry Potter... Harry ti manda i suoi saluti,” mentì, intuendo che le avrebbe fatto piacere.   
Un debole sorriso baluginò sul volto traslucido, ma s'incurvò subito verso il basso.   
“Non è più venuto a trovarmi,” disse cupa. “Lo aveva promesso!”   
“Io... sto aspettando un amico,” tentò Teddy. “Dobbiamo fare delle prove e mi chiedevo se possiamo farle qui. Sono per una sorpresa, sai, una cosina che stiamo organizzando per Harry a Hogwarts.”   
Mirtilla svolazzò fuori dal gabinetto e atterrò di fronte a lei.   
“Verrà a trovarmi, quindi?”   
“Sì, verrà di sicuro.”   
Teddy in genere non era una bugiarda, ma all'occorrenza non aveva difficoltà a inventare storie su due piedi.   
Delphi arrivò mezz'ora dopo di lei ed entrò nel bagno senza registrare, apparentemente, che fosse quello delle ragazze.   
“Sono in punizione,” giustificò il ritardo, distratto subito dopo da Mirtilla Malcontenta, che planò su di loro con un lungo lamento.   
“Quella chi è?” domandò sorpreso.   
“ _Quella?_ Sono una ragazza, un po' di rispetto!”   
Teddy gli scoccò uno sguardo d'avvertimento.   
“Saluta _gentilmente_ Mirtilla, Delphi.”   
“Oh. Ehm, ciao, Mirtilla. Grandioso il tuo gabinetto.”   
Il fantasma cercò tracce d'ironia nella voce del ragazzo e, non trovandone, annuì malinconica, per poi tuffarsi in uno degli scarichi del lavandino.   
“Forza, scusati velocemente che ho da fare,” tagliò corto Delphi non appena Mirtilla fu sparita. “Devo anche studiare, oltre a scontare la punizione.”   
“Sei tu che dovresti scusarti. Cosa Merlino pensavi di fare quando hai raccontato tutto a mio padre? Durante una lezione, per di più!” gli rinfacciò Teddy, stufa delle sue frecciatine “E dopo che mi hai dato quell'occhiataccia davanti a lui temo che abbia capito tutto!”   
Il ragazzo non si scompose minimamente.   
“Lo ha capito perché tu sei arrossita. Se non sai mantenere i segreti che colpa ne ho, io?”   
Teddy avvertì un pizzicore alla base del collo, l'osservazione di Delphi era così ingiusta che per un attimo temette di avere uno scoppio di magia involontaria. Prese un paio di profondi respiri: suo padre non l'aveva accusata esplicitamente, ma il suo atteggiamento era cambiato. Aveva accompagnato lei e Scilla nel suo ufficio, ma aveva finito in fretta la sua Burrobirra, un chiaro segnale del fatto che voleva essere lasciato solo.   
Ora stava a Teddy trarre qualcosa di utile da quel pasticcio, perché il lampo che le aveva schiarito la mente quando aveva visto l'affinità tra suo padre in forma di licantropo e Delphi non si era ancora spento.   
“Okay, siamo pari,” disse ingoiando il disappunto. Era inutile o peggio controproducente discutere con quel ragazzo. “Ho un'idea.”   
Delphi inarcò le sopracciglia.   
“Un'altra?” chiese incuriosito.   
“Già. Tu passerai le vacanze di Natale a casa mia e io a casa tua.”   
Delphi emise una risatina per la sorpesa.   
“Non so se è il caso.”   
Sembrava stranamente preoccupato, Teddy non aveva previsto che potesse succedere, insomma, non sembrava il genere di persona che si preoccupava, dato che era necessario _pensare_ , per arrivare a provare determinati sentimenti.   
“Cos'è che ti spaventa?” gli domandò, dando un pizzicotto al suo orgoglio.   
“Dovresti essere tu a essere spaventata,” le disse con voce grave. Era quasi irriconoscibile.   
“E perché mai?”   
“Se mia madre ti scopre...” Delphi si massaggiò il collo, a disagio.   
“Se i miei genitori ti scoprono... corriamo gli stessi rischi, mi pare.”   
“Tu non sai... mia madre...” borbottò nervosamente l'altro.   
Teddy si sforzò di comprendere quale fosse il problema. Bellatrix Lestrange era stata una pericolosa Mangiamorte, ma se fosse stata in pericolo la Profezia glielo avrebbe mostrato. Era sicura che stava facendo la cosa giusta, anzi, era quasi certa che non seguendo il proprio istinto sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di male, non il contrario!   
“Senti, Delphi, ti dirò la verità. Io sono una Veggente.”   
Il ragazzo spruzzò saliva nel tentaivo di non scoppiare a ridere.   
“Lo sono veramente!” protestò lei. “E se ti chiedo di fare questo scambio è perché il primo giorno di scuola, quando ti sono svenuta addosso nell'ufficio di Gazza, ho avuto una visione.”   
L'espressione di Delphi cambiò immediatamente, ricordava bene quello che era successo quel giorno, lui si era spaventato parecchio.   
“Se non lo facciamo potresti essere in pericolo,” constatò Delphi.   
Non era una domanda e lui era molto serio, Teddy non capì il perché ma andava bene così.   
“Sì, penso di sì.”   
“Se ci sarà di mezzo almeno un Plenilunio ci sto,” ghignò il ragazzo ancora non del tutto tranquillo, ma desideroso di buttarsi in una nuova avventura. Aveva voluto accettare fin da subito, in fondo.   
Teddy annuì.   
“Puoi giurarci!”   
Delphi aveva il suo giochino e con sua madre a controllarlo non sarebbe accaduto nulla di male con il padre, quanto a lei finalmente avrebbe scoperto a cosa avrebbe portato la sua visione: guardandosi allo specchio aveva visto il volto di Delphi e alle sue spalle il riflesso di quello che pareva essere un castello, che era probabilmente Villa Malfoy. Ci doveva essere qualcosa che doveva fare nei panni del ragazzo, qualcosa che non sarebbe successa in nessun'altra maniera.   
“Dovremmo fare delle prove, ora,” propose a Delphi.   
“Prima dimmi tutto quello che non so di te.”   
La bambina si fece sospettosa.   
“Cioè?”   
“Beh, sei una Veggente. Cos'altro?”   
“Ah, giusto. Sono anche una Legilimens naturale.”   
Delphi la fissò senza dir niente, con un sorrisetto strano.   
“Che c'è?”   
“Andiamo. Dimostralo,” la invitò, picchiettandosi l'indice su una tempia.   
Teddy sbuffò, c'era da aspettarselo.   
“Caccola di Troll,” lesse, ruotando gli occhi al soffitto.   
Il ragazzo ridacchiò soddisfatto.   
“Mi piace come lo dici!”   
Teddy pensò che imitarlo sarebbe stato una delle cose più degradanti dell'universo.   
“Prova fare me,” lo invitò.   
Delphi alzò il naso e la guardò da sotto in su.   
“Sono la figlioccia di Harry Potter! Guardatemi! So cambiare aspetto con una strizzata d'occhi, oh, professoressa Malfoy, posso leccarle la suola delle scarpe?”   
Teddy strinse la bacchetta nel pugno con una gran voglia di scaraventarlo di testa in uno dei gabinetti.   
“Intendevo con il tuo potere, testa di rapa.”   
Delphi strizzò gli occhi ma non successe niente, non era concentrato.   
“Basterà che cambiamo le nostre facce e modelliamo un po' il corpo, non serviranno altri... dettagli.”   
Teddy non aveva pensato a quello. Annuì vigorosamente, non meno imbarazzata di lui.   
“Certo. Ovvio. Ma... quando vai in bagno chiudi sempre a chiave, i miei genitori non hanno molto chiaro il concetto di privacy...” lo avvertì. “Non vorrei venisse loro un colpo.”   
“E tu occhio agli Elfi Domestici! E... beh, non dovrei dirlo a nessuno, ma non vedo come tu possa non farti scoprire se non lo sai... Il Signore Oscuro è davvero mio padre.”   
Teddy alzò le sopracciglia.   
“Stai scherzando?”   
Lui la guardò dritta negli occhi.   
“No.”   
Quel no definitivo e l'innaturale serietà fecero vacillare le certezze della ragazzina.   
“Tu... tu sei una rettilofona,” proseguì lui un po' titubante. “Dovresti farmi un piacere. Quando sarai me, mostra questo potere a mia madre.”   
“E tu come lo sai?”   
“Tuo padre lo ha detto a mia zia.”   
A Teddy sembrava strano che suo padre ne avesse parlato con degli estranei, quel potere lo metteva molto a disagio, anche se lei non capiva il perché.   
“Perché dovrei farlo?” chiese perplessa.   
“Fallo e basta.”  
Rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio, dritti uno di fronte all'altra, consapevoli che quello scambio di segreti aveva fatto di loro due qualcosa di più che semplici compagni di scuola. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, non potevano più tornare indietro.


	12. Capitolo 12

“Andiamo, Teddy, la mamma ci aspetta a Hogsmeade.”   
La figlia lanciò un'ultima occhiata alla Sala Grande, dove alcuni ragazzi sedevano accanto alle rispettive valige, aspettando l'orario di partenza del treno che li avrebbe riportati a Londra. Remus vide Teddy e Delphi scambiarsi un lungo sguardo. Si era rassegnato all'idea che fosse lei la responsabile della violazione del suo ufficio nella notte di luna piena. Non ne aveva ancora parlato con nessuno e non credeva che l'avrebbe fatto, ormai, se non con la diretta interessata. Delphi aveva trascorso un'ora di punizione assieme a lui per un intero mese, nonostante il compito assegnato al ragazzo fosse tutt'altro che gradevole non erano state ore spiacevoli. Il ragazzo era stranamente interessato a lui, poneva domande a raffica mentre infilava nei barattoli le interiora di ratto, tanto che Remus si era trovato a suo agio a parlare della licantropia perché non percepiva in Delphi repulsione o paura, ed era singolare considerando da chi era stato cresciuto.   
Teddy finalmente sciolse lo sguardo con l'amico e ubbidì. Camminarono in silenzio per un po', col freddo che pizzicava il viso e i pensieri che entrambi tenevano ostinatamente per sé.   
“Mmm... papà?” provò Teddy quando erano ormai alle porte del villaggio magico.   
Remus si sentì sollevato, la figlia aveva il tono di chi stava per fare una confessione.   
“Sì, Teddy?”   
“Uhm, niente. Volevo solo sentire che effetto faceva dirlo.”   
Deluso, Remus cercò lo sguardo della figlia sotto il cappuccio del mantello, ma vide solo gote e punta del naso arrossati dal gelo.   
“Che effetto ti ha fatto?” chiese incuriosito.   
Teddy lo stava mettendo alla prova, ne era certo. Lo aveva tradito per un motivo preciso, anche se non riusciva a intuire quale fosse.   
La bambina in risposta corse in avanti, sollevando coi piedi nuvole di neve ghiacciata. Fendette i capannelli di maghi e streghe davanti ai negozi e superò senza dar segno di averla riconosciuta la propria madre. Tonks l'afferrò per la manica del mantello prima che sparisse lungo la strada affollata.   
“Ehi, piccola!” l'attirò a sé, stringendola forte. “Sei dimagrita. Com'è possibile dimagrire a Hogwarts?”   
“Non sono dimagrita,” borbottò Teddy, divincolandosi dall'abbraccio e studiando il viso della madre e i suoi capelli rosa. “Sei piuttosto giovane,” osservò perplessa.   
Tonks aggrottò la fronte.   
“Questo è un complimento. Credo.”   
La bambina scrollò le spalle.   
“È solo che è da un pezzo che non ti vedo, _mamma_. Sono contento... content _a_ che nel frattempo tu non sia diventata uhm... _anziana_ , come ad esempio papà. Insomma, avrei dovuto immaginarlo, ma magari avrebbero anche potuto informarmi...”   
“Per me niente complimenti...” borbottò scherzosamente Remus, ma Teddy non colse il tono giocoso e la sua espressione s'incupì.   
“Voglio togliermi subito questo peso dallo stomaco,” dichiarò, annuendo lentamente. “Non ti ho tradito, papà, è stato Delphi che mi ha costretto a entrare nel tuo studio.”   
Remus non le credette neppure per un istante.   
“Ah, sarebbe andata così, quindi? Sei una strega molto più potente di lui, Teddy, non mentire.”   
La ragazzina sussultò come se l'avesse offesa profondamente.   
“E tu come lo sai?” chiese impermalita, incrociando le braccia al petto.   
“Sono il vostro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arte Oscure, Teddy!” esplose Remus. Dopo il lungo silenzio e le menzogne, ecco altre menzogne. Sua figlia pensava davvero che fosse tanto sciocco? “Non c'è un solo allievo del primo anno che sia lontanamente al tuo livello e tu lo sai bene. Con il tuo potere non potrebbero competere neppure i ragazzi più grandi!”   
Ora anche Teddy era sul punto di esplodere, coi pugni stretti e le lacrime agli occhi il suo viso vibrò. A causa dell'emozione i suoi lineamenti sbiadirono, mostrando sotto di essi l'ombra di tutti i volti possibili, le centinaia di maschere di cui la ragazzina disponeva.   
Remus prese un respiro profondo, essendo l'adulto spettava a lui mantenere la calma.   
“Sei molto arrabbiata,” disse pacato. “Andiamo ai Tre Manici di Scopa, su. Potremmo prendere qualcosa di caldo.”   
Tonks, spettatrice neutrale della discussione, premette le mani ai lati del cappuccio.   
“Ottima idea, mi stanno cadendo le orecchie.”   
Teddy si rilassò un poco.   
“Va bene, per iniziare. Dopo possiamo fare un giro di Hogsmeade? Non voglio tornare a casa, voglio vedere il mondo!” concluse con aperto entusiasmo.   
Tonks lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Remus.   
“Abbiamo visitato assieme Hogsmeade migliaia di volte.”  
“Ma per me è come se fosse sempre la prima,” tagliò corto Teddy, trotterellando davanti a loro.   
Tonks prese con la mano guantata quella nuda e gelata di Remus e rallentarono per restare un po' indietro rispetto alla figlia.   
“Cosa sta complottando? Deve vedersi con qualcuno qui a Hogsmeade?” domandò.   
Remus guardò la testa incappucciata di Teddy con una gran voglia di frugarci dentro, se fosse stato un Legilimens naturale come lei probabilmente non avrebbe resistito alla tentazione di farlo.   
“Non ne ho idea. Si comporta in modo strano da quando abbiamo lasciato il castello.”   
“Beh, qualunque cosa sia lo scoprirò: investigare è il mio lavoro,” gli promise lei.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
Delphi sedeva al tavolino della piccola e affollata locanda di Hogsmeade e osservava la cugina da dietro un boccale di Burrobirra calda. La strega non aveva un aspetto famigliare, solo le metamorfosi e gli occhi scuri tradivano il legame di parentela che li univa.   
Era molto più giovane del professor Lupin, di sua madre e degli zii Narcissa e Lucius, Teddy non lo aveva avvisato ma essendo la cugina di Draco, Delphi avrebbe potuto intuire che come età sarebbe stata più vicina a lui che agli altri.   
Alle mani che la donna cercava di scaldare stringendole attorno al boccale fumante mancavano alcune dita, ricordò che Teddy gli aveva spiegato che sua madre era un'Auror.   
“Perché parlo Serpentese?” chiese a bruciapelo ai Lupin. Era un'ottima domanda, qualcuno gli doveva spiegare perché quel potere era toccato a Teddy invece che a lui. “C'è un solo altro rettilofono, oltre a me: il Signore Oscuro.”   
Il professor Lupin e la moglie cambiarono espressione, come se avesse detto qualcosa di osceno.   
“Il Signore Oscuro?” ripeté la donna stringendo gli occhi.   
“Stai cercando di cambiare argomento, non è vero?” borbottò Delphi, che non riusciva a spiegarsi altrimenti il brusco cambio di tono della conversazione.   
“Da quando in qua chiami Voldemort a quel modo?” lo interrogò lei, ignorando il suo intervento.   
Il professor Lupin le coprì una mano con una delle sue.   
“Lo hai sentito da Delphi?” domandò.   
Delphi non aveva idea di cosa avesse sbagliato e decise che era prudente annuire.   
“Ora volete rispondermi, per favore?”   
“Anche Harry parla Serpentese, come tu ben sai,” osservò l'insegnante.   
“Oh. Ehm... Giusto,” esclamò il ragazzo, sorpreso ma deciso a non arretrare di un passo anche se stava commettendo molti errori. “Perché?”   
“Quando Voldemort ha provato a ucciderlo tra di loro si è creato un legame...”   
“Quindi dipende da Voldemort, non è nato con la capacità di parlare coi serpenti.”   
L'uomo si prese una pausa per riflettere.   
“No. Non lo ha mai fatto prima che James e Lily... beh, prima dell'aggressione.” Ritirò la mano da quella della moglie e abbassò il capo, la fronte aggrottata.   
“Voldemort ha cercato di uccidere anche me?” domandò Delphi. “Bellatrix ci ha provato, forse dipende da quello?”   
Ora anche la madre di Teddy era tutta rigida.   
“È stato Delphi a raccontarti di Bellatrix?”   
“Sì, sì, colpa sua. Voi lo sapete che lui, invece, non lo sa parlare? Vi sembra giusto?”   
Il professor Lupin sospirò.   
“Teddy, il tuo potere non ha nulla a che fare con Voldemort e qualunque cosa abbia insinuato, Delphi o altri tuoi compagni, come amava dire Albus Silente: non sono le nostre capacità che dimostrano chi siamo davvero, sono le nostre scelte. Prova a metterti nei panni del tuo amico. Il padre di Delphi è rinchiuso a Azkaban, la madre è agli arresti domiciliari. Nella sua breve vita è stato spesso vittima del pregiudizio... come se la realtà non fosse già abbastanza complessa, gira voce che il suo vero padre sia Voldemort. Se ti ha confidato che trova sia ingiusto che tu, la figlia di un, beh, di un lupo mannaro, sia una strega molto più potente di lui... dal suo punto di vista è comprensibile. Non devi sentirti in colpa, il problema non sei tu, o lui, siamo noi adulti.”   
Delphi avvertì un gradevola calore al petto, nessuno prima d'ora gli aveva parlato a quel modo, era come se Lupin lo conoscesse meglio della sua stessa madre, forse persino meglio di se stesso. L'idea di Teddy era grandiosa, lo aspettavano le vacanze di Natale migliori della sua vita!   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
Era stata una lunga giornata: Teddy aveva insistito per restare fuori il più a lungo possibile ed era come se vedesse ogni cosa per la prima volta.   
Rientrati finalmente a casa, Tonks si chiuse nel suo studio e si liberò degli scarponi: con tutto quel camminare le erano venute le vesciche ai piedi.   
Si sedette dietro la scrivania e si prese la testa tra le mani. Per quanto si ripetesse che era una follia, non riusciva a scacciare la sensazione che la bambina con cui aveva trascorso il pomeriggio fosse un'estranea, una sensazione che non provava da molto tempo ma che, ora lo sapeva, non l'aveva mai abbandonata completamente. I primi tempi dopo la nascita di Teddy erano stati una lotta continua contro quel lacerante senso di distacco, perché il disagio era tornato a galla proprio ora?   
Perché qualcosa era cambiato, non era più solamente una sensazione, era qualcosa di più concreto: un sospetto.   
Il gufo Gomma dormiva appollaiato sul suo trespolo e a Tonks venne un'idea. Scrisse velocemente su una pergamena e liberò il rapace.   
“Portala al Ministero, Gomma!”   
Al di là della porta sentiva Teddy e Remus chiacchierare.   
“Qui è tutto così piccolo!” esclamò la ragazzina ancora eccitata per la giornata trascorsa a Hogsmeade.   
“Il confronto con Hogwarts è schiacciante,” scherzò Remus. “Quando rientro a casa per le vacanze per diversi giorni ho l'impressione di essere un gigante.”   
“Perché quella smorfia, cosa stai bevendo?”   
Una pausa.   
“La... la Pozione Antilupo. È disgustosa.”   
Tonks, che si era fermata a origliare, abbassò gli occhi: le dita fantasma le formicolavano.   
Andò alla scrivania e cercò freneticamente tra le pergamene che l'ingombravano, poi ricordò di essere una strega, si fece quasi sfuggire la bacchetta di mano e finalmente Appellò i documenti della clinica dove aveva dato alla luce la figlia.   
Non sapeva cosa stesse cercando di preciso, ma la risposta era lì, da qualche parte. La clinica era stata smantellata alla fine della guerra e al Ministero erano registrati i nomi di chi vi aveva lavorato e di chi si era servito del servizio clandestino perché non poteva recarsi al San Mungo.   
In salotto ora c'era silenzio. Dopo un lasso di tempo indefinito qualcuno bussò alla porta dello studio ed entrò prima di avere il permesso di farlo.   
Remus si appoggiò alla parete di fronte a Tonks.   
“Quindi?” domandò.   
“Quindi cosa?” replicò lei stizzita.   
Remus accennò un piccolo sorriso.   
“Secondo te cosa sta succedendo?”   
Tonks fu travolta da un'ondata di sollievo, quindi non era l'unica a nutrire dei sospetti!   
“Qualcuno ha colpito Teddy con un Incantesimo di Memoria?” buttò lì con noncuranza.   
Ora che lo aveva detto ad alta voce non le sembrava più così ridicolo.   
“Per cancellare qualcosa che ha scoperto?” ipotizzò Remus.   
Tonks colpì la scrivania con entrambe la mani.   
“Forse... forse è stata lei,” disse a denti stretti.   
“Lei?”   
“Narcissa. Delphi non è in grado di produrre un incantesimo del genere, immagino.”   
Remus annuì.   
“Cosa può aver scoperto?” rifletté Tonks, muovendosi nervosamente per la stanza. “Il Serpentese... il discorso di Teddy era _sensato_.”   
Remus staccò le spalle dalla parete e fece per protestare, ma quando Tonks alzò le mani tacque.   
“No, Remus, sta' a sentire. Alla clinica, undici anni fa, qualcosa è andato storto...”   
Remus sbuffò.   
“Quindi non ti è sfuggito il branco di Troll che ha fatto irruzione, abbattendo le pareti e cercando di ammazzare noi e chiunque si trovasse in quel dannato posto.”   
Tonks non trattenne l'irritazione.   
“Oh, ma quanto sei spiritoso! Sarcasmo sprecato, taglia corto e dimmi qual è il problema.”   
Lui cambiò completamente atteggiamento, da rigido e collerico qual era tornò ad afflosciarsi contro la parete.   
“E se fosse... se fosse colpa mia?”   
Tonks fece un passo avanti ma si fermò quando lui si ritrasse.   
“Cosa, Remus?”   
Lui scrollò le spalle.   
“Non so, il punto è che non conservo un ricordo nitido di quanto è successo dopo l'arrivo dei Troll, è accaduto tutto talmente in fretta...” alzò timidamente lo sguardo. “Non ti fermerai, vero?”   
“No, Remus, non lo farò.”   
Tonks gli sbatté un fascicolo contro il petto.   
“Devo andare al Ministero. Subito.”   
  
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
Teddy arricciò il naso davanti alla bistecca che un Elfo Domestico timoroso le stava facendo scivolare nel piatto.   
La madre di Delphi la osservò intensamente, batté le mani e il servitore si affrettò a portare via il piatto.   
Alla tavola sedevano anche la professoressa Malfoy col marito, un uomo dall'aspetto aristocratico con dei capelli chiarissimi, quasi bianchi.   
“Ti senti male?” le domandò la signora Lestrange, appoggiando la forchetta d'argento nel piatto ma non il coltello, che sollevò davanti al viso. Il metallo lucidato a specchio riflesse una striscia di luce sulla tovaglia che puntava come una freccia verso Teddy.   
“Io...” balbettò la ragazzina, concentrandosi per trattenere le fattezze di Delphi. Sotto pressione aveva la sensazione che le gocciolassero via. “Ho un po' di mal di stomaco,” pigolò.   
“Stai mentendo,” accusò schiettamente la strega.   
Teddy torse le mani sotto la tavola, lanciando una fugace occhiata alla professoressa Malfoy che per ovvie ragioni non poteva aiutarla.   
Tirò un profondo respiro e si rivolse alla madre di Delphi. Somigliava così tanto alla nonna che era sciocco provare soggezione.   
“Hai ragione, madre,” disse, pensando velocemente a cosa avrebbe potuto dire quella peste del figlio. “Ma la carne cruda la mangiano i lupi mannari, non i maghi... i maghi, ecco... non i maghi per bene.”   
Era certa che quello fosse un test, probabilmente sospettavano di lei, era necessario rinnegare le sue origini se non voleva farsi buttare subito fuori a calci.   
L'insegnante e il marito si scambiarono un'occhiata, ma la signora Lestrange non le tolse gli occhi di dosso.   
“Come lo sai?” domandò.   
“Me lo ha detto Teddy Lupin.”   
La donna fece una smorfia che si ammorbidì in un sorriso compiaciuto. I denti irregolari non erano l'unico particolare che distingueva il suo sorriso da quello della sorella Andromeda, quella donna aveva qualcosa di famelico che, inspiegabilmente, l'attraeva.   
“Hai disgusto di quella feccia, com'è giusto che sia.” Guardò la sorella. “Ti avevo detto che era pronto. Ora è disposto a rinunciare al suo piatto preferito per una nobile ragione!”   
Teddy provava disprezzo per ciò che aveva detto ma l'intensità dell'orgoglio della donna la contagiò.   
L'Elfo Domestico era tornato portando nel vassoio una portata sapientemente composta in un delicato piatto di porcellana dipinto a mano, quel genere di raffinatezze che con attorno sua madre non sarebbero durate più di una cena.   
Il salone in cui sedevano era antico quasi quanto Hogwarts, Teddy ci avrebbe scommesso, si respirava un'aria nobile, lì dentro.   
La madre di Delphi le aveva rivolto una domanda, distratta dallo splendore che la circondava fu costretta a farsela ripetere.  
“Stai pensando al ruolo di Prefetto,” ripeté la donna. “E a un posto di rilievo nella squadra di Quidditch. Per cominciare, intendo.”   
Teddy stavolta non dovette mentire.   
Harry l'aveva introdotta allo sport preferito dai maghi fin da piccolissima e sapeva di avere un talento naturale che a quanto pareva non aveva ereditato dai genitori. Secondo il padrino sarebbe stata un'ottima Cacciatrice. Quanto alla nomina di Prefetto, lo era stato anche suo padre e nonostante lui sostenesse che era stato un distrastro in quelle vesti, lei era tagliata per quel ruolo che sarebbe certamente stato suo.   
“Prefetto e poi Caposcuola,” disse elettrizzata. “E seguirò tutti i corsi facoltativi a partire dal terzo anno. Sono l'alun... l'alunn _o_ migliore, ho sempre saputo che sarebbe stato così, perché sono speciale. E grandioso,” si ricordò di aggiungere per fedeltà al personaggio che doveva ricordarsi di stare interpretando.   
Quando faceva discorsi simili sua madre si innervosiva e suo padre, pur mostrando un certo entusiasmo, concordava con la moglie che sarebbe stato meglio non esagerare, insomma, quando avrebbe trovato il tempo per divertirsi? Ma lei voleva essere la migliore! Loro non capivano, suo padre aveva accettato la promozione a Vicepreside per far contenta lei, e sua madre aveva lavorato sodo per diventare un'Auror ma da lì non era più salita, non le importava della carriera, non aveva ambizioni più elevate!   
La signora Lestrange si sporse verso di lei.   
“Devo ammettere che frequentare Hogwarts ti ha giovato.” Si rivolse alla sorella, che dopo un attimo d'incertezza prese la parola.   
“Delphi, a scuola non mi hai mai parlato delle tue ambizioni...” disse lentamente la professoressa Malfoy. “Mi sembravi più interessato a divertirti e a metterti nei guai che allo studio.”   
Teddy si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, forse aveva esagerato.   
“Mi stavo semplicemente allenando,” tentò. “Le lezioni non bastano, sono a un livello superiore degli altri ragazzi, ho bisogno di sfide più impegnative del far levitare una piuma.”   
Aveva conquistato la madre di Delphi, ma la zia sembrava ancora dubbiosa.   
“E riguardo a Teddy Lupin?”   
Teddy deglutì.   
“Cosa vuoi sapere?”   
“Ha talento, un incredibile talento...”   
La signora Lestrange si rivolse con un'espressione feroce verso la sorella.   
“Stai insinuando che è migliore del figlio del Signore Oscuro?”   
La professoressa sostenne il suo sguardo.   
“Lo è, Bella. È la strega più dotata che abbia mai conosciuto, considerando che ha solo undici anni.”   
Il cuore di Teddy le fece una capriola nel petto per la gioia. Per un attimo credette che la madre di Delphi sarebbe esplosa, ma non successe niente.  
“Bene. È per questo che la frequenti, non è così?”   
“Io... sì, sì, certo.”   
“Troverai i suoi punti deboli e, a tempo debito, l'annienterai.”   
Teddy avvertì una secchiata di acqua ghiacciata scorrerle lungo la schiena.   
“Sì, madre,” mormorò con tutte le ossa che tremavano. Delphi avrebbe dovuto farlo davvero? Non aveva paura di lui, ma la prospettiva la spaventata ugualmente: erano solo due bambini!   
La donna mise una mano nella veste e la ragazzina trattenne il fiato, stava per estrarre la bacchetta perché l'aveva smascherata!   
Si piegò per evitare di essere colpita dall'incantesimo, ma poco prima di sparire sotto alla tavola vide che quello che la signora Lestrange brandiva era un'innocua pergamena arrotolata. Fece finta che le fosse caduto un boccone di carne in grembo, fatica sprecata dato che la strega stava stendendo il foglio senza degnarla di uno sguardo.   
“Il tuo regalo di Natale,” le disse, porgendoglielo sollennemente.   
Teddy prese la pergamena.   
“Questa è la firma di Kingsley,” osservò confusa.   
La signora Lestrange alzò le sopracciglia.   
“Kingsley?”   
“Il cognome è illeggibile,” cercò di rimediare Teddy. Delphi non conosceva Kingsley, non lo avrebbe mai chiamato per nome!   
“È la firma del Ministro della Magia. Sai cosa significa?” chiese e senza darle il tempo di rispondere proseguì, troppo eccitata per aspettare. “Quello è il permesso per visitare tuo padre a Azkaban!”   
Teddy le restituì la pergamena con un lancio, come se scottasse.   
“I-io?” balbettò confusa. Avrebbe incontrato Voldemort oppure il marito della donna? Ancora aveva difficoltà a credere che il padre di Delphi fosse in realtà il più grande mago oscuro di tutti i tempi.   
“ _Noi_ ,” scandì la strega, alzando il mento. “Non devi avere timore, sei esattamente come dovresti essere e lui sarà orgoglioso di te.”   
Teddy si guardò attorno a labbra strette, nervosa, cercando disperatamente di ragionare.   
“Quindi è questo...” comprese alla fine.   
“Cosa?”   
Fu allora che fissò gli occhi in quelli della madre di Delphi e entrambe furono scosse da un violento brivido.   
“Il mio destino,” concluse la ragazza.   
  
  
  
_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Tonks entrò nel Quartier Generale degli Auror e raggiunse rapidamente il proprio cubicolo.  
Il viso pallido della sua collega Mared spuntò da dietro la parete confinante.   
“Ho ricevuto il tuo gufo, non era necessario che venissi,” osservò, gli occhi che le brillavano di curiosità.  
“Hai avuto il tempo di...” iniziò Tonks. L'altra prese la bacchetta e fece fluttuare una pila di pergamene, depositandole tra le sue braccia.  
“Non tutti, solo quelli relativi al periodo che ti interessa,” le spiegò Mared. A piccoli passi si era intrufolata nel cubicolo di Tonks e la guardava con aperto interesse.  
Tonks non ci fece caso, troppo presa dalla ricerca e timorosa com'era di perdere il filo si era completamente estraniata. Rovesciò sulla scrivania le pergamene e le studiò con attenzione febbrile. Dalla parete di fronte Remus e Teddy la salutavano da una fotografia scattata qualche anno prima nella Londra Babbana. Sua figlia indossava degli occhiali da sole di plastica verde.  
“Si tratta degli ultimi mesi di apertura della Clinica,” constatò Mared alle sue spalle. “Il periodo in cui è nata Teddy, giusto?”  
“Hai visto il mio nome, vero?” sbuffò Tonks. Non era in vena di chiacchiere, ma capiva che, succedendo assai di rado, la collega non avesse neppure preso in considerazione che ciò fosse possibile.  
“Come avrebbe potuto sfuggirmi?”  
Tonks sfilò una pergamena dal plico e la mostrò all'altra Auror. Mared si grattò pensierosa la fascia sulla cavità dell'occhio che aveva perso in una delle sue primissime missioni per conto del Ministero della Magia.  
“La notte in cui è nata Teddy nella clinica sono entrate altre due donne,” disse Tonks. Non ci fu bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni: Mared prese il foglio e uscì per controllare se c'era traccia di quelle persone nei registri dell'anagrafe.  
Tonks rintracciò i nomi dei Guaritori e degli infermieri di turno allora. Controllò su un'altra pergamena l'elenco del personale della clinica, li trovò e segnò i loro attuali recapiti. Decise che avrebbe iniziato con l'interrogare il mago che si era occupato di lei.  
Una mano si intrufolò nel suo campo visivo, strappandole un sussulto. Era Mared che le restituiva il foglio coi nomi.   
“Non ho trovato corrispondenze.”  
“I nomi sono falsi, quindi,” constatò Tonks, non abbastanza sorpresa da essere delusa.  
Mared annuì.  
“C'era la guerra, probabilmente si trattava di Nate Babbane in fuga.”  
Tonks ripensò mestamente al destino del padre, Ted non le aveva incontrate durante la clandestinità, comunque, quando era nata la nipote era già morto da diversi mesi.  
Nel corridoio s'alzò un gran fermento, un promemoria si staccò dalla flotta che volava sulle loro teste, planò nel cubicolo e salterellò con insistenza sulla testa di Tonks, che lo afferrò con scarso interesse. Spiegò l'aeroplanino di carta violetta:  
“Stasera ci sarà una riunione,” vide. “Io non penso che ci sarò, Mared... coprimi.”  
Mared aggrottò la fronte.  
“Harry Potter sceglierà le persone che dovranno scortare i Lestrange madre e figlio a Azkaban, pensavo ti interessasse...”  
“Mmm,” fece Tonks, pescando dalle tasche del mantello qualche moneta Babbana: avrebbe raggiunto il San Mungo con la metropolitana. Uscì dall'ufficio con Mared che le urlava dietro: “Bellatrix domani andrà a Azkaban!”  
Al banco informazioni del San Mungo indirizzarono Tonks al quarto piano e lei si fece strada tra maghi e streghe con chiome carnivore, arti piegati dalla parte sbagliata che li facevano sembrare dei fenicotteri e orecchie fumanti. Trovò Magnus in una stanzina adiacente a uno degli ambulatori, l'uomo si stava strofinando le mani sotto l'acqua corrente di un piccolo lavello. Il Guaritore che l'aveva assistita durante il parto era pressoché identico a undici anni prima... lo stesso non si poteva dire di lei, naturalmente.  
“Sono nei guai?” domandò, guardando il distintivo che Tonks gli stava mostrando.  
Tonks si concentrò sul viso che aveva replicato alla clinica, fu facile, aveva preso in prestito quello della sua migliore amica ai tempi di Hogwarts.  
Il Guaritore reagì alla trasformazione con un sussulto.  
“Si ricorda di me?” gli chiese Tonks con impazienza.  
L'uomo si massaggiò la fronte nascosta da un ciuffo di capelli scuri.  
“Metamorfomagus?” chiese cautamente. Non ottenendo risposta di concentrò sul suo viso e dopo qualche istante annuì. “Ricordo quella notte come fosse quella appena trascorsa. L'irruzione dei Troll nella clinica è stata probabilmente l'esperienza più terrificante della mia vita.”  
Tonks soffocò un'esclamazione di trionfo e gli mostrò la lista di nomi che aveva preso al Ministero.  
“Ottimo. Quindi ricorderà anche queste donne,” proseguì, sempre più sulle spine.  
“Erano due sorelle,” disse Magnus. “Una bionda e l'altra mora. La mora ha dato alla luce una bambina.”  
La mano con cui Tonks reggeva la pergamente tremò, si stava avvicinando sempre più alla verità.  
“Non ricorda altri dettagli?”  
“Mmmh... avevano un'aria altera... La donna mora aveva circa cinquant'anni e quello era il suo primo figlio. Non è una cosa comune.”  
“Interessante. Pensa fossero davvero sorelle?”  
“Credo di sì. Colori a parte, si somigliavano.”  
Mentre Tonks prendeva appunti sul retro della pergamena con i nomi delle donne, il Guaritore le chiese gentilmente:  
“E il suo piccolino come sta? Ormai sarà un maghetto in età da Hogwarts!”  
Tonks quasi si lasciò sfuggire penna e pergamena e sbarrò gli occhi con una sensazione di terrore che soffocò a fatica.  
“Una strega, vorrà dire. Mia figlia è una femmina.”  
Il Guaritore la osservò in tralice.  
“Oh no, era un maschietto. Le ho detto che ricordo quella notte come fosse appena trascorsa, ma vedo che lei non mi crede. Non c'è alcun bisogno di mettermi alla prova con delle domande trabochetto, perché dovrei mentirle?”  
  
  


***

  
  
Remus aveva trascorso una giornata tranquilla in compagnia di Teddy. La figlia sembrava molto incuriosita dalla loro casa, come se non ci fosse mai stata prima d'allora, il che rafforzava l'impressione che qualcuno le avesse fatto un Incantesimo di Memoria. A un certo punto, mentre Remus correggeva una pila di compiti dei ragazzi del terzo anno, un frastuono lo fece saltare dal divano. Individuò l'origine del rumore e corse verso il ripostiglio, dove trovò Teddy seppellita sotto al mucchio di scatoloni pieni di cianfrusaglie che lui e Tonks avevano sistemato sugli scaffali.   
“Questa stanza è davvero piccolissima!” esclamò la bambina, alzandosi a sedere. “Non che le altre siano granché, ma questa è ridicola!” e scoppiò a ridere.  
Sempre più perplesso, Remus decise di aspettare il ritorno di Tonks per decidere sul da farsi, forse era il caso di portare Teddy al San Mungo.  
“Sistema questa roba,” ordinò alla figlia, Appellando una scala e appoggiandola agli scaffali.  
Tornò in salotto e aveva appena ripreso in mano la pergamena che stava correggendo quando Teddy sbucò dal corridoio, si sedette accanto a lui e prese a osservarlo con insistenza.  
“Sei molto pallido,” disse, sprofondando nei cuscini. “E hai delle occhiaie terribili.”  
“E tu sai benissimo il perché, giusto?” commentò Remus, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal compito di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
Vide con la coda dell'occhio la figlia che si stringeva nelle spalle.  
“Non lo sai?”  
Teddy aggrottò la fronte.  
“Suppongo che c'entri la luna piena.”  
Remus sospirò e posò la pergamena sulla scrivania.  
“Cosa ti sta succedendo, Teddy?”  
Lei si drizzò subito, all'erta.  
“Niente, perché?”  
“Ti comporti come se per te fosse tutto nuovo. La nostra casa, tua madre... io.”  
La bambina fece saettare lo sguardo per la stanza, come se cercasse una via di fuga.  
“Ora calmati,” le disse dolcemente Remus, posandole una mano sul braccio.  
“So qual è il problema,” buttò fuori Teddy in fretta. “Sei arrabbiato perché io e Delphi siamo entrati nel tuo studio e ti abbiamo visto trasformato in lupo. Ti vergogni peggio che se ti avessimo visto nudo!”  
Remus avvertì un fastidioso calore alla base del collo.  
“Questo non ha niente a che vedere...”  
In quel momento la porta d'ingresso sbatté.  
Tonks arrivò in salotto e si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Remus, distogliendo con un gesto repentino lo sguardo da Teddy. Il suo viso era livido e gli occhi gonfi e arrossati.  
I battiti del cuore di Remus accelerarono e spinsero su, contro la sua gola.  
“Cosa ti è successo?” domandò. “Stai... stai bene?”  
Tonks sembrava scioccata. Si mise una mano sugli occhi ed emise diversi tremuli sospiri.  
“Accompagna Teddy da mia madre,” ordinò debolmente e Remus era abbastanza spaventato da obbedire senza porre domande. Teddy, dal canto suo, sembrava felice di potersela svignare.  
Remus bussò alla porta di Andromeda e quando la suocera aprì spinse dentro la figlia, ansioso di tornare nel suo appartamento.  
“Oh mamma!” sentì esclamare Teddy, prima di scendere al pian terreno.  
Tonks era nella stessa identica posizione in cui l'aveva lasciata.  
“Dora?” la chiamò, abbracciandola stretta e lasciandola andare solo quando sentì che i suoi muscoli si rilassavano un pochino.  
“Remus,” disse lei, asciugandosi il naso nella manica del mantello. “Ho scoperto qualcosa... qualcosa riguardo a quello che è successo la notte in cui è nata Teddy.”  
Lui tremò, doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di molto spiacevole per ridurla in quello stato.  
“Lo sapevo, Remus, avrei dovuto seguire l'istinto! I primi tempi, con Teddy... mi sembrava che non fosse mia... ma mi vergognavo... mi sentivo in colpa... perciò ho taciuto e presto ho dimenticato...”  
Lui le chiuse le povere mani mutilate nelle proprie.  
“Non capisco di cosa stai parlando, Dora...” supplicò.  
“Noi abbiamo avuto un figlio, Remus, un figlio maschio,” dichiarò Tonks, facendosi forza. La sua voce non tremava più, e neppure le mani.   
Remus emise un suono a metà tra una risatina e un singulto.  
“Un maschio? Ma Teddy...”  
“Teddy non è la nostra figlia biologica.”  
Remus balzò in piedi come se fosse stato morso da uno dei cuscini e chiuse gli occhi, scostandosi un po' dalla donna.  
“Quando ho salvato nostra figlia non c'erano altri neonati nella nursery, perciò non ho preso il bambino sbagliato, perché se è di questo che mi stai accusando...”  
Tonks lo costrinse a sciogliere un pugno, gli prese la mano e lo tirò di nuovo a sedere.  
“Non ho detto che è stata colpa tua,” dichiarò energicamente. “Ho parlato con il Guaritore che mi ha assistita, ricordi? Ha detto che ho avuto un maschio.”  
“È passato troppo tempo, come puoi credergli!” sbottò Remus. Non poteva accettare che Tonks mettesse in discussione l'identità di Teddy affidandosi a quello che un uomo ricordava di un fatto avvenuto oltre un decennio prima!  
“Non ho parlato solo con il Guaritore,” Tonks lo fissò senza battere ciglio. “Ho interrogato anche l'infermiere che ha preso uno dei bambini che ha trovato nelle nursery e l'ha consegnato all'altra donna che, quella notte, ha partorito nella clinica. Ho dovuto calcare un po' la mano, ma alla fine ha confessato che ha scelto il neonato che pensava che la donna avrebbe gradito di più, Remus.”  
Remus accusò una forte vertigine e si aggrappò ai bordi del divano per non cadere; si trattava di un incubo, non vedeva altra spiegazione.  
“Come hai stabilito che non ha preso il bambino giusto? Come...” tentò disperato. “Teddy è una Metamorfomagus, ed è un potere così raro che deve per forza essere tua figlia!”  
“Ho parlato con entrambi i Guaritori di turno quella notte, e sono entrambi d'accordo sul sesso dei bambini, Remus, è terribile anche per me, sai...” si interruppe e spostò lo sguardo nel punto dove poco prima era seduta Teddy. “Però è un ottimo argomento, il tuo. Quante possibilità ci sono che una Metamorfomagus non sia mia figlia?”  
“Lo vedi?” esclamò Remus speranzoso. “È solo un grosso equivoco.”  
Ma nessuno dei due era convinto.  
Teddy venne riaccompagnata dalla nonna quando erano ormai sera inoltrata.  
“Vi siete dimenticati di lei?” domandò, guardando perplessa Remus e Tonks che, pallidi come fantasmi, sedevano uno accanto all'altra sull'orlo del divano. “Questo plenilunio avete intenzione di trasformarvi entrambi in lupi mannari? Avete lo stesso colorito verdognolo...”  
“Grazie, mamma,” sbottò Tonks, ancora incapace di guardare la figlia. Remus, al contrario, si alzò e strinse Teddy in un abbraccio, prima di dirle di andare a dormire.  
Quando se ne fu andata, Andromeda riprese a parlare.  
“Voi siete strani, ma Teddy non è da meno.”  
“Cosa intendi dire?” domandò Tonks.  
“Tralasciando il fatto che non ricordava dove fosse il bagno e che si è fatta battere per ben tre volte agli scacchi magici, mi ha chiamato per sbaglio 'mamma' altrettante volte.”  
“Mamma?” ripeté Remus, aggrottando la fronte.  
Un'idea gli balenò nella testa: conosceva un altro Metamorfomagus che, guardacaso, aveva una madre che somigliava moltissimo ad Andromeda ed era coetaneo di Teddy.  
“Dora...” mormorò, prendendola per il gomito. “Tu sapevi che Delphi Lestrange era un Metamorfomagus?”  
Il respiro di Tonks accelerò.  
“Credo... credo fosse scritto nella sua scheda... A Villa Malfoy l'ho visto solo qualche volta di sfuggita, non... non ricordavo...”  
Remus pensò a Teddy e Delphi che combinavano guai assieme a Hogwarts e ora Teddy tornava a casa per le vacanze e sembrava aver dimenticato la sua vita prima della scuola. Non era stata colpita da un incantesimo, non ricordava niente perché quella non era Teddy!  
Si alzarono contemporaneamente e irruppero nella camera della figlia.  
Svegliandosi, lei – o meglio, lui – si sfregò gli occhi e per un attimo il suo viso sembrò sfocato.  
“Forza Delphi, vestiti. Ti riportiamo a casa,” gli disse Remus con la certezza di aver indovinato. Tutto quadrava: la gelosia per i poteri di Teddy, il 'Signore 'Oscuro'...  
Il volto del ragazzino vibrò e Tonks alzò la bacchetta.  
“Posso costringerti a riaquistare le tue fattezze o puoi farlo da solo. Fossi in te sceglierei la seconda opzione. Molto meno dolorosa.”  
“Non so di cosa...” tentò lui con un sorrisetto storto.  
“Delphi!” disse Remus in tono perentorio.   
Delphi sbuffò.  
“E va bene...”  
Strizzò gli occhi e i capelli si schiarirono e accorciarono, il viso si fece più tondo e gli occhi sbiadirono dal nero al verde.  
Tonks guardò il bambino e poi Remus.  
“Questo è il suo vero aspetto?” domandò, lasciando trasparire un certo disagio.  
“Sì, è Delphi,” confermò lui e si rivolse in tono duro al ragazzo. “Nostra figlia è a Villa Malfoy, non è vero?”  
Tonks si aggrappò alla manica del suo maglione.  
“Per Merlino, Remus!” gemette. “Stanno portando Teddy a Azkaban!”


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa bussò alla porta della camera di Delphi. Era nervosa: continuava a credere che portare il ragazzo a Azkaban non fosse una buona idea, ma Bellatrix era stata irremovibile.  
Era l'alba di una notte che lei aveva trascorso in bianco e dal viso pallido e stanco pareva che lo stesso Delphi non fosse riuscito a chiudere occhio.  
“Ti stai preparando,” constatò, sedendosi sul letto a baldacchino disfatto. “Oggi sarà un grande giorno per te, immagino che sarai molto emozionato.”  
Delphi, che stava sistemando il mantello da cerimonia, annuì meccanicamente; Narcissa notò che il suo portamento era notevolmente migliorato.  
“Pensi di essere pronto per seguire le direttive di tua madre?” lo interrogò in tono neutro.  
Lui si tormentò una manica e sembrò sul punto di fare una confessione, ma l'attimo passò lasciandolo muto e con lo sguardo determinato.  
“Devo farlo e lo farò al meglio delle mie capacità,” affermò. “Vorrei solo... ecco... parlare con Teddy Lupin, prima.”  
Il cuore di Narcissa accelerò i battiti, tutto si era aspettata fuorché quello: perché proprio quel nome? Pochi altri sarebbero stati altrettanto fuoriluogo.  
“Per quale motivo?”  
Delphi scosse la testa e sospirò.  
“Se non vuoi parlarne con me, puoi confidarti con tua madre,” lo incoraggiò.  
“Parlo Serpentese,” disse invece il bambino e quando lei fece per obiettare, aggiunse in fretta. “L'ho scoperto da poco. Il Signore Oscuro ne sarà felice.”  
In undici anni non aveva mai mostrato predisposizioni da Rettilofono e le occasioni non erano mancante: Bellatrix gli aveva regalato un pitone come animale da compagnia per il suo quinto compleanno. Il bambino gli dava ordini per gioco e il rettile restava immobile a osservarlo, oppure strisciava a nascondersi in qualche angolo.  
“Se è la verità, immagino che ne sarà felice,” osservò Narcissa, studiando attentamente l'espressione del nipote, che non tentennò. Era dunque sincero?  
Narcissa lo lasciò solo e raggiunse Lucius, che stava sfogliando nervosamente la Gazzetta del Profeta seduto davanti al monumentale camino di marmo del salone principale della villa.  
L'uomo alzò gli occhi dalla pagina e si sforzò di sorriderle.  
“Sei ancora turbata,” vide. “Lo sono anch'io, naturalmente. Ma se andasse bene...” Lucius accennò un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
Tra di loro non c'erano segreti e anche se non erano persone che esprimevano volentieri le proprie emozioni, avevano iniziato ad aprirsi l'uno con l'altra dopo qualche anno di matrimonio, perché ciò rendeva tutto più semplice.   
“Non è solo la visita a Azkaban a preoccuparmi,” confidò Narcissa. “Temo che la situazione degeneri per un motivo che pare folle a me per prima.”  
Lucius la invitò a spiegarsi meglio e a lei arrivò, improvvisa, un'idea. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima?  
“Potrei servirmi del Pensatoio!” rifletté ad alta voce.  
“A che scopo?”  
Narcissa si diresse verso il locale dove custodivano il raro manufatto magico e mentre procedeva spiegò: “Lupin era amico di mio cugino Sirius, a scuola,” arricciò il naso. “Quella feccia,” sibilò, alludendo a entrambi.  
“E con questo?” domandò Lucius.  
Erano entrati in una saletta, i raggi del sole nascente dividevano le pareti di pietra in spicchi di luce-ombra e l'aria era satura di pulviscolo.  
Narcissa prese la bacchetta ed estrasse dalla tempia il ricordo dello Smistamento dei ragazzi della classe del 1971 e scivolò insieme ad esso all'interno del bacile di pietra coperto di rune. Lo stava facendo solo per scrupolo, si disse, sicuramente Piton si era sbagliato.  
Quando le si schiarì la vista scoprì di trovarsi in piedi accanto a una versione sedicenne di se stessa. Era seduta al tavolo dei Serpeverde in una Sala Grande eccheggiante degli applausi dei Grifondoro: una ragazzina dai capelli rossi stava prendendo posto accanto a suo cugino Sirius, lo riconobbe e gli voltò la schiena sprezzante. Lily Evans: erano arrivati alla lettera 'E'.  
Narcissa si allontanò dalla sua versione giovanile e si accostò alla professoressa McGranitt. Voleva vedere il viso dei ragazzi ancora da Smistare, ma c'era una grande confusione e nell'agitazione non riuscì a trovare Lupin fino a che non fu la Vicepreside a chiamarlo:  
“Lupin, Remus!”  
Un bambino gracile con i capelli chiari e il volto pallido si sedette sullo sgabello e quasi sparì sotto al Cappello Parlante.  
Narcissa sentì la stretta che aveva al petto allentare la presa: non c'era nulla nell'atteggiamento di Lupin che le ricordasse Delphi.  
Poi il cappello gridò: “Grifondoro!” e il ragazzo alzò il mento, l'aria eccitata e stupefatta e lei vide i suoi occhi.  
“Questo cosa Merlino dovrebbe significare?” domandò la voce di Lucius alle sue spalle: Narcissa non si era resa conto che il marito si era immerso con lei nel Pensatoio.  
Si voltò verso Lucius e disse:  
“Significa che dobbiamo fermare Bellatrix!”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Le griglie dorate dello sferragliante ascensore si aprirono, Narcissa uscì e si diresse con passo sicuro alla porta a due battenti di quercia che dava sugli uffici degli Auror. Il caos che regnava in quella sezione del Ministero contribuì a rendere la sua visita ancora più spiacevole di quanto già non fosse. Stava verificando l'identità dell'Auror che sedeva scompostamente nel cubicolo alla sua destra quando qualcuno la investì con violenza.  
Narcissa si aggrappò alla parete del cubicolo, mentre la donna che l'aveva colpita finì a terra. “Proprio tu!” le sibilò, riconoscendola.  
Ninfadora Tonks fece per scansarla con un movimento brusco, ma si fermò all'ultimo momento.  
“Resta qui. Dovremo parlare, dopo.”  
Narcissa prese l'arrogante strega per un polso.  
“Ora. Bellatrix è al Ministero con Delphi...”   
Quando lei e Lucius erano riemersi dal Pensatoio avevano scoperto con orrore che Bellatrix e Delphi erano già usciti. Si erano quindi affrettati a raggiungere il Ministero della Magia: Lucius aveva ancora amici che lo avrebbero ascoltato nei ranghi più alti del Mistero ed era andato a parlare con un membro del Wizengamot di sua conoscenza, mentre lei cercava la figlia di Andromeda.  
Tonks si divincolò e infilò svelta lo stretto spazio tra i cubicoli, ma Narcissa non aveva intenzione di arrendersi.  
“Devi ascoltarmi!” le ordinò. “Bellatrix e Delphini devono essere fermati, vogliono vedere l'Oscuro Signore e il ragazzo... il ragazzo non è suo figlio!”  
Tonks si girò indietro senza fermarsi.  
“Il Ministero ha espresso ufficialmente la sua opinione su questo argomento: tutti sanno che Delphini non è il figlio di Voldemort! Perciò dimmi qualcosa che non so oppure levati dai piedi, Narcissa.”  
Narcissa soppresse a fatica l'istinto di replicare con veemenza, quell'arrogante donna sposata con un mostro che osava parlarle con quel tono!  
“Tu non sai molte cose, sciocca. A cominciare dal fatto che Delphi somiglia a Lupin!”  
La donna più giovane finalmente si fermò ma non parve sorpresa.  
“Lo hai notato anche tu? E, dimmi, cosa si prova ad avere cresciuto il figlio biologico di un lupo mannaro?”  
Narcissa si bloccò, era senza fiato. Quindi lei sapeva... era tutto vero? E la madre chi era? non poteva essere Bellatrix, era impossibile!  
Vide l'Auror andare incontro al Ministro della Magia.  
“Dobbiamo annullare la visita a Azkaban dei Lestrange!” gli disse ed era esattamente ciò che voleva Narcissa, che quasi non riusciva a crederci.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt la osservò perplesso.  
“Mi spiace, Tonks, ma sono già partiti.”  
Tonks scosse con ira la testa.  
“Allora dobbiamo intervenire immediatamente, mio... mio figlio è in pericolo!”  
Narcissa avvertì la terra sotto ai piedi spostarsi.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Teddy stringeva spasmodicamente la mano della madre di Delphi, controllando l'espressione del suo volto con la coda dell'occhio. Presto sarebbe arrivato il segnale per dare il via al piano che la donna si aspettava che eseguisse.  
I corridoi di Azkaban, piantonati dalle guardie che si sommavano agli Auror della loro scorta, erano oscuri e spaventosi. I potenti incantesimi che tenevano maghi e streghe intrappolati nelle celle ne facevano scintillare le sbarre di metallo, lampi improvvisi affollavano i lugubri tunnel di ombre distorte e le fiammelle delle torce sulle mura influivano così poco sull'oscurità che sembravano dipinte. La madre di Teddy le aveva spiegato che Kingsley aveva licenziato i Dissennatori e ai prigionieri potevano togliere le bacchette ma non la loro magia che, Teddy lo sapeva bene, era incontrollabile e distruttiva senza i preziosi strumenti di Olivander, perciò le celle era ben sorvegliate e sigillate con complicati incantesimi.  
La ragazzina aveva già scelto la guardia a cui avrebbe rubato l'identità: sotto al mantello ben abbottonato indossava una divisa cucita dagli Elfi Domestici dei Malfoy con una stoffa incantata che si sarebbe adattata a ogni sua metamorfosi.  
La signora Lestrange le fece un cenno col capo e si fermò davanti a una cella.  
“Traditore! Feccia!” apostrofò l'uomo recluso, spingendo gli Auror della scorta a intervenire.  
Non appena l'attenzione fu tutta concentrata sulla strega, Teddy strizzò gli occhi e il bambino che avevano scortato fin lì scomparve, lasciando dietro di sé solo il suo mantello.  
La signora Lestrange, che come da accordi aveva mentalmente contanto fino a dieci prima di reagire, si guardò attorno con gli occhi spalancati e un pugno sul cuore:  
“Delphi!” gridò. “Bambino mio! Dov'è finito? Dovete trovarlo immediatamente!”  
Teddy sgattaiolò lungo il corridoio sforzandosi di ignorare il trambusto che si lasciava alle spalle.  
Sapeva che la signora Lestrange avrebbe convinto gli Auror che lei era corsa avanti per poter parlare da sola col padre. Rodolphus, s'intende.  
Teddy era terrorizzata, ma ricordava chiaramente dove si trovava la sua destinazione. Chissà come, il marito della professoressa Malfoy possedeva una copia delle mappe del carcere di massima sicurezza.  
“Ehi, Phil!” la apostrofò un uomo sulla cinquantina. “Ti sei perso? Oggi sei turno un piano più sotto!” e scoppiò a ridere.  
Teddy si asciugò le mani nei pantaloni della divisa, rallentando senza fermarsi.  
“Ehm... c'è un gran caos laggiù,” improvvisò con una voce che le era estranea. “Si sono persi un ragazzino e io... io sto reclutando alcune guardie per dargli la caccia.”  
“Scommetto che si tratta del piccolo Lestrange,” disse la guardia. “Comunque sia, io di qui non mi muovo. Sai che dobbiamo essere sempre in sei a piantonare questa cella.”  
Teddy trovò chissà dove il coraggio di guardare nella grotta tenebrosa sigillata da tre file di sbarre, due delle quali erano formate da pura magia.  
Su una panca sedeva una figura lattiginosa, calva, con degli occhi simili a piccole braci che rilucevano al buio e il volto privo di lineamenti.  
Teddy non poté sottrarsi a quello sguardo infuocato, a mala pena si rese conto che il mago stava violando la sua mente.  
“Sei qui,” le eccheggiò nel cranio una voce senza volto. Una luce accecante le fece strizzare gli occhi e quando li riaprì vide sua madre, la sua vera madre, fare irruzione nel corridoio.  
Teddy, ancora accecata, fece un passo avanti e sbatté il naso contro le sbarre: si trovava all'interno della cella, realizzò, e là fuori, accanto a sua madre, c'era un bambino... no, una bambina! Lei era in trappola e Voldemort aveva acquistato il suo aspetto, il suo reale aspetto, ed era libero!  
“Mamma!” gridò disperata, ma Tonks guardò nella cella con profondo disprezzo e prese Voldemort/Teddy per le spalle, aprì bocca col viso paonazzo per la rabbia, si piegò su di lui e lo strizzò in un abbraccio con le spalle che sussultavano.  
Teddy la chiamò ancora ma non servì a nulla, sua madre si allontanò con Voldemort e lei restò lì, a rannicchiarsi e piangere... cosa aveva fatto?


	15. Chapter 15

Voldemort lasciò la cella in cui aveva trascorso gli ultimi undici anni della sua vita scortato da due streghe: la Black sposata a un lurido ibrido che avrebbe dovuto essere giustiziata da tempo e Narcissa Malfoy.  
Voldemort aveva conosciuto l'Erede neonato prima della sconfitta, ma quella che si era presentata al suo cospetto sotto mentite spoglie era una femmina.  
Poco gli importava del sesso dell'Erede, naturalmente. Prima di effettuare lo scambio di persona aveva setacciato la mente della ragazzetta, perciò sapeva che era stata allevata dai Lupin, ma non il motivo per cui ciò era accaduto, né perché la sua fedele serva Bellatrix gli avesse presentato un altro moccioso al posto dell'Erede.  
Quello di cui era certo era che la bambina chiamata 'Teddy' era sua figlia, non sarebbe stato possibile eludere gli incantesimi che lo seppellivano nella fetida cella di Azkaban e effettuare lo scambio senza un legame di sangue... scambio che, doveva tenere bene a mente, sarebbe stato di brevissima durata. Doveva lasciare quel luogo e doveva farlo subito.  
Avevano già disceso un piano e Voldemort tenne sott'occhio la mano armata che oscillava alla sua destra.  
La donna dai capelli viola avvertì il suo sguardo e gli sorrise.  
“A casa parleremo,” promise; di cosa, non era dato sapere. Non che a Voldemort importasse. “Entrando siete passati dagli uffici delle guardie, Kingsley ci sta aspettando lì. Dovrai spiegare parecchie cose, signorina.”  
Spiegare? Voldemort non aveva tempo da perdere, presto l'incantesimo si sarebbe esaurito e non intendeva riprendere le proprie fattezze in un ufficio stipato di Auror, guardie e il Ministro della Magia pronti ad assalirlo.  
Voldemort allungò la mano infantile fingendo di voler prendere quella dell'Auror e con un gesto repentino le sfilò la bacchetta dal pugno mutilato.  
“Imper...”  
“Ragazzina!” intervenne Narcissa, sollevandogli in aria la mano armata. “Sei impazzita?”  
Voldemort la guardò con occhi ardenti, non aveva pensato che Malfoy, invece di dargli man forte, potesse ostacolarlo. La bambina di cui possedeva il corpo era molto potente, ma acerba.  
“Cosa volevi fare?” sussurrò l'Auror inorridita.  
Voldemort si divincolò dalla presa di Malfoy e fuggì lungo il corridoio, Schiantando le guardie che gli bloccavano il passaggio. Da un angolo sbucarono due mani che lo trattennero per il busto, un'altra lo strattonò per i capelli: aveva dimenticato di avere quell'inutile intralcio, ora. Scalciò, morse e con la bacchetta creò un'onda d'urto che scaraventò le guardie in tutte le direzioni e che fece franare in parte la parete del carcere che dava sul mare.  
Una strega elegantemente vestita arrivò dal fondo del corridoio, accompagnata da quelli che sembravano Auror, lo prese per i dannati capelli e lo sollevò di peso.  
“Chi diavolo sei, mocciosa?” sibilò.   
Voldemort la riconobbe: era Bellatrix.  
“Delphi, se sei tu, riprendi subito il tuo aspetto!” gli ordinò minacciosa. Era certa che il suo piano fosse andato storto, le lesse nella mente, pur non avendo la minima idea di come l'Erede avrebbe liberato il suo Signore; si era affidata al caso, quella sciocca!  
“Sono Lord Voldemort,” sussurrò all'orecchio di Bellatrix un attimo prima che le guardie la separassero da lui. “L'Erede mi ha liberato. Devi farmi uscire di qui, immediatamente!”  
Le pupille della donna si dilatarono.  
“Mio Signore,” lesse sulle sue labbra. Subito dopo gemette: “Dov'è Delphi? Il mio ragazzo...”  
Nel frattempo l'Auror Black e Narcissa li avevano raggiunti.  
“La ragazzina!” disse Narcissa. “È sfuggita a noi!”  
Ninfadora Tonks puntò la bacchetta in faccia a Bellatrix.  
“Cosa hai fatto a mia figlia?” le chiese furibonda.  
“Quale figlia? Questa mocciosetta?” domandò Bellatrix, recitando diligentemente la sua parte.  
Tonks sospirò.  
“Narcissa mi ha detto che tu non sai nulla...”  
“Ed è così,” confermò Narcissa.  
“Cosa non so, Cissy?” chiese Bellatrix, ma non sembrava fosse realmente interessata. “Dov'è Delphi? È importante che lui sia al sicuro.”  
Tonks continuò a tenerla sotto tiro.  
“Sta bene, è a casa mia.”  
Voldemort rilfetté velocemente: Bellatrix stava perdendo tempo, doveva andarsene da Azkaban e doveva farlo subito, a costo di farsi accompagnare dalla sgualdrina del licantropo.  
“Scusa, mamma,” le disse, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Non so cosa mi sia succ...”  
Non poté concludere la frase: Bellatrix lo sollevò di peso.  
“Spero che Delphi capirà,” scandì, prima di gettarsi con lui giù dalla torre, attraverso la breccia aperta da Voldemort stesso.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Tonks era corsa al Ministero per impedire che Bellatrix portasse la loro bambina a Azkaban e a Remus non restava che fare la guardia a Delphi e aspettare.  
Dato che sua madre non era a Villa Malfoy avevano deciso di far restare il ragazzino per la notte ed era riuscito a convincerlo con qualche insistenza a rimettersi a letto.  
Remus si trascinò in cucina con l'intenzione di preparare del tè. Si sentiva molto debole, ma di stendersi a riposare non se ne parlava... quello che riuscì a fare fu far cadere a terra il bollittore, salvò per miracolo la tazza che gli aveva regalato Teddy agguantandola al volo.  
Andromeda, della cui presenza si era completamente scordato, gliela sottrasse e lo spinse da parte.  
“Faccio io,” disse, indicando con un cenno una sedia.  
Poco dopo erano seduti entrambi dietro a una tazza di tè fumante.  
“Ti dirò cosa ho capito,” disse Andromeda, schietta. “Mia nipote e il ragazzino che sta domendo nel suo letto, entrambi Metamorfomagus, hanno fatto una bravata: si sono scambiati le identità. Chi è quel ragazzo che ha anch'esso il rarissimo potere di mia figlia e mia nipote? Pare ti somigli...”  
Remus si prese la testa tra le mani.  
“A quanto pare,” gemette.  
Non voleva parlare dell'indagine di Tonks, si rifiutava anche solo di pensarci.  
Dei passi si avvicinarono alla cucina e una chioma viola attraverso la porta: Delphi entrò senza chiedere il permesso e si buttò scompostamente sulla sedia tra quella di Remus e quella di Andromeda.  
“Non riesco a dormire,” spiegò.  
“Siediti composto e presentati,” gli ordinò Andromeda.  
Il ragazzo le porse la mano.  
“Delphini Lestrange,” disse e subito dopo sbadigliò.  
Andromeda esitò, s'irrigidì... ma alla fine ricambiò la stretta.  
“Teddy mi aveva detto che sua nonna somigliava da morire a mia madre, e Merlino se aveva ragione!” commentò il ragazzino con un sorrisetto sfacciato.  
Andromeda lo fissò intensamente, poi guardò Remus.  
“Non capisco come sia possibile che questo ragazzo, figlio di mia... della Lestrange, somigli a te,” disse in tono accusatorio.  
Remus avrebbe preferito tacere, ma la suocera non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciar perdere, perciò fece uno sforzo e scelse con cura le parole:  
“Tonks sostiene che c'è stato un altro scambio, molti anni fa. Undici, per la precisione. Lei... lei ha controllato, ha raccolto prove...” pronunciò l'ultima parola come se gli suscitasse repulsione.  
Controllò la reazione di Delphi, forse sapeva qualcosa... no, era improbabile, se Bellatrix avesse sospettato la verità non avrebbe cresciuto il ragazzo, lo avrebbe ucciso quand'era ancora in fasce.   
“Ho una fame...” borbottò Delphi, spiazzando entrambi gli adulti. Possibile che il discorso gli fosse indifferente? “Prima che mi svegliaste stavo sognando una bistecca al sangue, ho ancora l'acquolina!” Si rivolse a Remus. “Amo la carne cruda.”  
“Ah sì?”   
“Mia madre dice che piaceva molto anche a Rodolphus, ma a Azkaban difficile che gliela servano... Ho sentito che mia madre è andata là... a incontrare... lui,” abbassò gli occhi. “Teddy avrebbe dovuto avvertirmi, spero che Tonks riesca a fermarla, spettava a me, non a lei, come il potere di parlare ai serpenti!”  
“Lo speriamo tutti,” mormorò Remus e il silenzio calò sulla cucina. Provava simpatia per quel bambino, ma non era lui che aveva amato alla follia fin dal suo primo respiro, quello che gli aveva dato la gioia più grande della sua vita. Sarebbe stato felice di amare anche lui, lo spazio non gli mancava, dentro di sé, ma non avrebbe permesso che gli portassero via Teddy.  
Tonks rientrò in tarda mattinata, quando Remus e Andromeda stavano preparando il pranzo e Delphi sedeva incantato davanti alla televisione, novità che non gli era ancora venuta a noia.  
Quando sentirono la porta sbattere accorsero tutti e tre all'ingresso. Tonks non era sola, era in compagnia dei coniugi Malfoy.  
“Cosa...” iniziò Remus, ma la voce gli venne meno e Delphi strillò:   
“Zii! Cosa ci fate qui? Dov'è la mamma?”  
Nessuno dei due parlò.  
Andromeda e Narcissa, che da quanto ne sapeva Remus non si vedevano da quando la sorella maggiore era stata diseredata, evitarono di incrociare gli sguardi.  
Tonks aveva l'aria distrutta, fece un cenno generale di seguirla e, quando furono in salotto, buttò le braccia al collo di Remus.  
“Cos'è successo?” la interrogò lui, cercando di tenere a bada la paura. “Perché Teddy non è con te?”  
Tonks lo lasciò e disse ai Malfoy:  
“Accomodatevi... vi lasciamo soli con il ragazzo,” e indicò al marito e alla madre la cucina.  
Si spostarono nuovamente e Tonks restò in piedi all'ingresso del locale, le spalle che tremavano.  
“Non siamo arrivati in tempo,” mormorò.  
Remus si lasciò cadere sulla sedia dove prima era seduto Delphi, mentre Andromeda si resse al piano della cucina.   
Tonks si morse il labbro, le lacrime agli occhi.  
“La tenevo sotto tiro, e lei...” avvampò. “Lei ha preso Teddy e si è buttata giù da Azkaban... un volo di diversi metri...” le sue parole li avevano ammutoliti e non le restò che spiegare: “Bellatrix, è stata lei,” Andromeda gemette, un suono carico di sofferenza e di ira. “Stanno setacciando il mare, per ora non hanno trovato nulla. Teddy aveva la mia bacchetta... forse è riuscita... probabilmente è riuscita a proteggersi quando sono precipitate...”  
Remus annuì, doveva essere andata così, la loro bambina era talentuosa e pronta come e più di una strega adulta!  
Si alzò e strinse Tonks, accarezzandole la schiena.  
“Ne sono certo,” mormorò. “La troveranno presto.”  
“Non resterò un secondo di più qui con i Lupin!” urlò Delphi dal salotto.  
Sbirciarono dalla porta.  
“Andiamo ad aspettare la mamma a casa,” supplicò e si avvicinò agli zii, che si ritrassero istintivamente. Fu un movimento minimo, ma che non sfuggì al ragazzino.  
“Cosa significa?” domandò, corrugando la fronte.  
“Hai capito quello che ti abbiamo detto? I Lupin sono i tuoi veri genitori,” disse Lucius Malfoy, senza tradire nessuna emozione. Remus pensò che fosse meglio così, dato che probabilmente ciò che provava era ribrezzo.  
Delphi si guardò alle spalle e scosse risoluto il capo.  
“Ho capito che quella donna,” disse tra i denti, alludendo a Tonks. “Ha spinto mia madre a buttarsi giù da un edificio!”  
“Non è andata così, Delphi,” cercò di spiegare Narcissa.   
Remus sentì Tonks tremare, non aveva mai smesso di farlo da quando era ritornata a casa.  
“Dici così perché pensi che io sia figlio di un lupo mannaro e non vuoi più avere niente a che fare con me...” la voce di Delphi si ruppe, supplicò ancora: “Voglio solo tornare a casa ad aspettare la mamma!”  
Remus provò un profondo disprezzo per i Malfoy, anche se ricordava quello che lui e Tonks avevano pensato degli strani poteri di Teddy... tuttavia per loro l'idea di averla persa era intollerabile che fosse o meno la figlia biologica di Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Narcissa scambiò uno sguardo con il marito e fece per mettere una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, ma quello all'ultimo si ritrasse.  
“Non mi volete più... va bene. Allora portatemi in un... in un orfanotrofio, ovunque, ma non resterò in questo posto un secondo di più!”


	16. Capitolo 16

Dall'altezza da cui si erano gettati la collisione con il mare sarebbe stata letale, ma il suo Signore l'aveva protetta con un incantesimo e prontamente Smaterializzato entrambi altrove, al sicuro.   
Bellatrix riaprì gli occhi su una spiaggetta invasa dalle erbacce: ciuffi di capigliatura grigiastra di un bitorzoluto lungomare. IlSignore Oscuro le indicò una grotta drappeggiata dalle alghe, un nascondiglio di fortuna.   
Entrarono nella bocca di pietra e si spinsero per qualche metro all'interno, dove la luce era tenue ma ancora sufficiente a distinguere i rispettivi volti. Bellatrix si gettò smaniosa ai piedi del suo amato Signore, poco importava che avessero la forma di quelli di una ragazzina sconosciuta.   
“Bella,” sibilò lui, con una voce di bambina. Le sollevò il mento con una mano. “Perché la ragazza non vive con te?”   
Bellatrix arrossì, capì confusamente di aver sbagliato qualcosa.   
“La ragazza... quale ragazza?” chiese.   
“Giaci ai suoi piedi, Bella.”   
La strega non riusciva ancora a capire, aveva bramato quel momento ogni giorno della sua vita per undici anni e ora stava rovinando tutto facendo la figura della sciocca.   
“Mio Signore, perdonami...” gemette, afflitta.   
Il Signore Oscuro le lasciò bruscamente il mento.   
“La ragazza di cui ho assunto le sembianze è l'Erede, non il moccioso che hai portato al mio cospetto anni fa.”   
“ _Delphi_  è l'Erede,” reagì Bellatrix con violenza, le fu impossibile controllarsi.   
Dietro agli occhi della ragazzina lampeggiarono quelli infuocati del Signore Oscuro.   
“Osi contraddirmi?”   
“Io... ma... Delphini...”   
“Hai cresciuto il bambino sbagliato!” tuonò con voce infantile il mago, poi le sue fattezze iniziarono a mutare, i contorni si sciolsero e con un lampo riaquistò il suo corpo.   
Bellatrix rabbrividì di piacere, avrebbe voluto baciargli le mani ma si trattenne. Il Signore Oscuro era molto deluso da lei e lei era turbata a causa di Delphi. Come poteva essere il bambino sbagliato?   
Non poteva crederci e ciò la riempiva d'angoscia: fino ad allora la parola del suo Signore era stata la Verità, l'unica possibile.   
Un pensiero le si insinuò nella mente: non era esattamente così... lei, ad esempio, non si era mai fidata di Severus Piton e a ragione.   
“Non ho mai visto quella ragazzina, non so chi sia,” pronunciò lentamente. “Delphi mi è stato consegnato alla clinica dove ho partorito e lei lì non c'era,” concluse, non senza una traccia di sarcasmo.   
Il Signore Oscuro compresse i bordi della bocca priva di labbra.   
“Ho letto nella mente della ragazzina, che è stata consegnata alla peggior  _feccia_ , mentre l'impostore che hanno portato a te...” il volto serpentesco si rilassò. “Per ora, cresciuta come Erede o meno, la bambina ha assolto al suo scopo: io sono libero e lei è in trappola, ad Azkaban, ma presto scopriranno l'inganno. Discuteremo più tardi dei dettagli, ora dobbiamo mettere più strada possibile tra noi e gli Auror.” La guardò intensamente, sapeva che non l'aveva convinta. Sfiorò il Marchio Nero con la punta del dito lungo e scarno.   
“Richiamerà i Mangiamorte?” domandò Bellatrix.   
“Lo farò.”   
“E Delphi?”   
“Non so chi sia quel ragazzo, non è l'Erede, ma potrebbe comunque esserci utile.”   
Bellatrix si accese come se fosse un tizzone e le parole del Signore Oscuro un soffio rigeneratore.   
“Lo sarà, lo sarà certamente!”   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
Per Tonks, Remus e Andromeda quelle che seguirono furono ore difficili.   
Fino a quel momento Delphi aveva mostrato simpatia nei loro confronti, ma quando si era congedato assieme ai Malfoy si era rifiutato persino di salutarli, mostrando avversione soprattutto per Tonks, a cui attribuiva la colpa della sparizione della madre. Narcissa aveva provato a rimediare dopo aver istintivamente respinto il nipote, tentando di convincerlo a tornare a Villa Malfory, ma Delphi ormai aveva deciso. Alla fine si erano accordati col ragazzo, che avrebbe trascorso il resto delle vacanze natalizie a Hogwarts, assieme agli altri studenti che non erano potuti rientrare a casa.   
Gli insegnanti avevano promesso che lo avrebbero sorvegliato giorno e notte.   
Tonks continuava a rivivere nella mente il momento in cui Bellatrix e Teddy si erano gettate dalla prigione, purtroppo non era riuscita a vedere se c'era stato o meno l'impatto col mare.   
Un ticchettio proveniente da una finestre del salotto la fece scattare in piedi contemporaneamente a Remus: era un gufo che bussava col becco contro il vetro, uno di quelli del Ministero.   
Tonks prelevò e srotolò la pergamena a lei indirizzata, la rilesse almeno venti volte prima di esclamare incredula:   
“Teddy è ad Azkaban, sta bene!”   
Tonks presenziò all'interrogatorio della figlia, che a causa della gravità della situazione non poteva essere rinviato. Teddy raccontò in lacrime del piano che aveva architettato con l'aiuto di Delphi e di quello che la signora Lestrange le aveva chiesto di fare ad Azkaban: camuffarsi e raggiungere la cella di Lord Voldemort. Giustificò la sua collaborazione con la strega adulta raccontando una visione che avrebbe avuto all'inizio dell'anno scolastico: era una Veggente, spiegò alla commissione.   
Riportarono a casa Teddy quando era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato.   
“Delphi dov'è?” domandò la ragazzina. “Dovrebbe essere qui.”   
Tonks si sedette sul divano accanto a lei, ancora incredula ed emozionata per averla riavuta con sé con tanta facilità.   
“Non è voluto restare,” spiegò.   
“Oh. È tornato a casa coi Malfoy?”   
Tonks scambiò una rapida occhiata con Remus.   
“No,” disse semplicemente, sperando che lei non pretendesse ulteriori spiegazioni, ma naturalmente non fu così.   
“È a Hogwarts? Perché?”   
Tonks tirò un sospiro e fece per parlare, ma Remus fece segno di no con la testa.   
“Dobbiamo dirle la verità, Remus. Delphi sa tutto e presto si vedranno a scuola... vuoi che l'apprenda da lui?”   
“No, certo che no,” si arrese lui.   
“Teddy, ho ascoltato con attenzione quando hai raccontato la tua 'visione'. Non è importante quello che vedi, ma l'interpretazione che dai... penso che tu ti sia sbagliata.”   
La ragazzina si tirò a sedere, era attenta, curiosa, ma nella sua espressione c'era anche sfida con una buona dosa di arroganza: non pensava che la madre potesse saperne più di lei.   
“Quello che hai visto nello specchio era... ecco...” Tonks chiuse gli occhi per un istante, le orecchie le ronzavano fastidiosamente. Tutto combaciava, i poteri della figlia erano, da qualunque verso li si guardasse, un'ulteriore conferma alle proprie intuizioni e ricerche, essi stessi avevano provato a comunicare con Teddy! “Era la tua vera identità, piccola, nient'altro che quello.”   
Teddy emise una risatina esausta.   
“Cosa? Io non sono Delphi!” e rise ancora, come se le avesse detto qualcosa di molto sciocco.   
Tonks pensò di non avere la forza di proseguire quella conversazione, ma l'aveva voluta lei e non poteva chiuderla né chiedere a Remus di aiutarla.   
Lui prese l'iniziativa a la sostenne, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero:   
“Delphini Lestrange è la tua vera identità, piccola.”   
Teddy pensò che fosse tutto uno scherzo.   
“Tu e Delphi compite gli anni lo stesso giorno, non è vero?” insistette Remus, anche se si vedeva che non ne aveva voglia, che avrebbe preferito mille volte lasciare le cose come stavano.   
“Sì,” fece lei cautamente.   
“Tua madre e la madre di Delphi hanno partorito lo stesso giorno, nella stessa clinica... i bambini nati sono stati...  _siete_  stati, tu e Delphi, scambiati per errore.”   
Teddy era incredula, il riso le morì sulle labbra.   
“Non state scherzando. Voi... voi... non siete i miei veri genitori?”   
Tutto nel suo piccolo corpo si tese, gli occhi sbarrati ma asciutti. Tonks fece per abbracciarla, ma lei si divincolò, fuggì via anche dal padre e si chiuse in camera, tenne i genitori lontani per ore. Doveva pensare, urlò, che la lasciassero in pace.   
Uscì dalla stanza solo quando Tonks e Remus rinunciarono a presidiare la porta della sua cameretta e si rifugiarono nel salotto, in un lugubre silenzio.   
Teddy entrò, diede un bacio sulla guancia a testa, e disse sottovoce, ma con uno sguardo deciso:   
“Siete i miei genitori, non dimenticherò mai quanto mi avete voluto bene.”   
“Te ne vogliamo ancora,” le disse Remus con calore. “Te ne vorremo sempre.”   
Teddy sembrò angosciarsi per quell'interruzione, voleva dire qualcosa d'altro, qualcosa che, pensava, li avrebbe feriti. Tonks si preparò a ricevere un brutto colpo.   
“Volevo dire che anche se mi piacerebbe conoscere meglio la signora Lestrange, quando la troveranno, non significa che non voglio più essere vostra figlia.”   
Anche se l'aveva previsto, Tonks si sentì comunque ferita. Delphi non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lei, peggio, la odiava apertamente, e Teddy voleva rimpiazzarla con quella psicopatica di sua zia, la cui ultima impresa era consistita nel liberare Voldemort da Azkaban servendosi del figlio. Con addosso tutta la stanchezze delle ultime quarantotto ore, si sentì sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.   
“Non te lo impediremo, Teddy,” disse esausta. “Ma quando gli Auror troveranno Bellatrix, stavolta verrà chiusa ad Azkaban, come Voldemort.”   
“Oh,” disse solo Teddy. Possibile che non l'avesse immaginato? La ragazzina si strinse nelle spalle ed esclamò, con un entusiasmo forzato: “Facciamo una partita a SparaSchiocco?”   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
  
Narcissa sedeva di fronte al marito, nel salone della sua principesca abitazione eccheggiavano i passi dell'Elfo Domestico che aveva servito loro del Vino Elfico d'annata. Festeggiavano il ritorno del Signore Oscuro. Di nuovo.   
Con addosso la sgradevole sensazione di essere vittima di una GiraTempo maneggiata da un pazzo, si chiese cosa provasse realmente, ma non ammise neppure a se stessa il risentimento che ancora provava nei confronti del Signore Oscuro per i pericoli a cui aveva esposto il suo unico, adorato figlio. Draco era, suo malgrado, di nuovo coinvolto. Il suo Marchio Nero si era acceso, come quello del padre, ma non si era Smaterializzato prontamente come aveva fatto lui, non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con i Mangiamorte; allo stesso tempo, però, non se la sentiva di andare dagli Auror a denunciare l'accaduto, frenato dall'obbligo morale di tutelare Lucius.   
“Dobbiamo proteggere nostro figlio,” chiarì Narcissa. “Mi ha detto che non intende rispondere alla chiamata. A nessuna chiamata.”   
Lucius tirò aria tra i denti, era irritato.   
“Lui  _deve_. Non è più un ragazzo, Cissy, è un uomo.”   
“Un uomo che ha fatto una scelta!” lo difese lei.   
Lucius fece ruotare il liquido sanguigno nell'elegante calice, rifletteva. Narcissa attese paziente, aveva fiducia nel marito e sapeva che amava Draco quanto lei.   
“Presto tornerai a Hogwarts,” disse. “Il Signore Oscuro ritiene che il tuo ruolo sia della massima importanza. Inoltre, Bellatrix è nelle sue grazie più che mai. È stata lei a liberarlo,” posò il bicchiere senza portarlo alle labbra. “Bellatrix potrebbe intercedere per Draco.”   
“Non lo farà,” disse Narcissa. “Non riesce a capire.”   
“Lo capirà nel momento in cui la minaccerò di rivelare al Signore Oscuro la vera identità di Delphini.”   
Narcissa ricordava quando, molti anni prima, la sorella le aveva sussurrato con invidia che, se avesse avuto un figlio, sarebbe stata ben felice di donarlo al Signore Oscuro. Non dubitava delle sue parole, era certa che Bellatrix avrebbe accettato e forse addirittura gioito se Delphi si fosse immolato per la causa, ma non avrebbe permesso che venisse umiliato e ammazzato in quanto ibrido.   
“Funzionerà,” approvò, facendo tintinnare il calice contro quello di Lucius.   
Villa Malfoy era stata messa sotto sorveglianza dagli Auror e loro erano quasi sicuramente pedinati, perciò i Malfoy decisero di incontrare Bellatrix in un luogo insospettabile e caotico: Diagon Alley. Narcissa e Lucius finsero di dover acquistare del materiale scolastico per Delphi. Avevano pregato i Lupin di non diffondere la notizia dello scambio dei neonati per non urtare la sensibilità dei ragazzi e loro si erano detti d'accordo: oltre agli Auror e ai diretti interessati, solo alcuni insegnanti erano a conoscenza dei fatti, quelli che stavano tenendo d'occhio Delphini in quegli ultimi giorni di vacanza. Era stata Narcissa a comunicarlo al lupo mannaro, presto sarebbero stati di nuovo colleghi di lavoro, almeno finché il Signore Oscuro non fosse intervenuto a mettere un po' d'ordine.   
C'era un gran folla in quei giorni. Si fermarono davanti alla vetrina del Ghirigoro e qualcosa di invisibile urtò la spalla di Narcissa. Seppe subito di chi si trattava, l'incantesimo di Occultamento era stato eseguito alla perfezione: era come se Bellatrix indossasse un Mantello dell'Invisibilità.   
La sorella maggiore le sussurrò all'orecchio in quella forma di fantasma, come fosse già morta:   
“Andiamo in quell'angolo, prima che qualcuno mi urti. Non sono incorporea.”   
Si spostarono, rifugiandosi in un angolo meno affollato e Lucius e Narcissa si disposero in modo da dare l'impressione di parlare tra di loro.   
“Noi aiutiamo te, e tu aiuti Draco. Prometti,” le disse spiccia Narcissa.   
“Io non ho bisogno di alcun aiuto,” la schernì Bellatrix.   
“Ne hai, se ti importa della vita di Delphi.”   
“Il Signore Oscuro lo accoglierà tra i Mangiamorte anche se crede che non sia nostro figlio,” replicò la strega invisibile, trionfante. Era certa di avere messo fine alla discussione.   
“Non lo farà quando saprà chi sono i suoi veri genitori,” disse Narcissa rivolgendosi a Lucius, che fece un mezzo, scaltro sorriso.   
“Io sono sua madre,  _io_!” ringhiò Bellatrix a voce un po' troppo alta.   
“Metti forse in dubbio la parola del nostro Signore?”   
“No, io...”   
“Abbiamo le prove, Bella. Tu e Ninfadora Tonks avete partorito lo stesso giorno, nella stessa clinica. Poi c'è stata l'irruzione dei Troll e nella confusione i neonati sono stati scambiati... perciò Delphi è figlio di colei che tu avresti dovuto eliminare e di un licantropo,” le spiegò velocemente Narcissa, cercando di non mostrare il nervosismo. Tra il fiume di gente che si accalcava nella via qualcuno li stava spiando, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire chi di preciso.   
Bellatrix rise, una risata isterica che sembrò provenire dal muro di mattoni accanto ai coniugi.   
“Sei pazza.”   
“Il Signore Oscuro ti ha spiegato che la vera Erede è stata cresciuta proprio dai Lupin, Bellatrix. Dovresti prenderci sul serio, anche perché, come sappiamo entrambe, Teddy Lupin è identica a te.”   
La risata da fantasma si trasformò in un singhiozzo e poi svanì.   
“Stai mentendo, Cissy, e il Signore Oscuro è stato tratto in inganno, com'era accaduto con Piton,” parlò come se stesse facendo a pezzi le parole tra i denti. “Mi state facendo perdere tempo.”   
“Continua a raccontarti menzogne, se preferisci, ma i fatti parlano chiaramente. È Delphi il ragazzo che ama la carne cruda, amico dei lupi mannari che dà morsi che non si rimarginano, ricordi? Ma se ti fa stare meglio... ricorda però che se queste voci arrivassero all'orecchio del Signore Oscuro, Egli non sarà tenero col ragazzo che macchia come mai prima d'ora l'albero genealogico dei Black,” sibilò tutto d'un fiato Narcissa. “Forse chiederà proprio a te di eliminarlo, quale dimostrazione di fedeltà sarebbe più grande?”   
Seguì un lungo silenzio. Narcissa era in allerta, temeva che Bellatrix approfittasse dell'invisibilità per compiere qualche pazzia, non la temeva, semplicemente la conosceva fin troppo bene.   
“La protezione di Draco per quella di Delphi,” cedette infine Bellatrix. “Draco è fuori, Narcissa. Ma Delphini, lui sarà grande tra i Mangiamorte, dimostrerà a tutti chi è veramente!”


	17. Chapter 17

Teddy oltrepassò la barriera del binario 9 e ¾ coi suoi genitori, erano diretti al treno che l'avrebbe ricondotta a Hogwarts. Era stato il Natale più strano della sua vita: dopo che era stata liberata dalla cella dove, chissà come, Voldemort l'aveva rinchiusa, nulla era più stato lo stesso.  
Faceva molto freddo: nuvolette di condensa le si formavano davanti al naso a ogni respiro e la pelle del viso le pizzicava fastidiosamente.  
Il treno stava già sbuffando quando sua madre si accucciò davanti a lei e le sistemò premurosamente il mantello.  
“Dopo     vacanze di Natale come queste, Hogwarts ti sembrerà noiosa,” cercò di sdrammatizzare in un tono un po' forzato. Sua madre non aveva mai mostrato tante insicurezze come in quei giorni, lei che in genere era diretta e scanzonata era paralizzata dalla paura di perderla.  
Teddy provò a rassicurarla:  
“Stavo pensando che noi due, anche se non siamo davvero madre e figlia, siamo comunque parenti. Credo che tu sia... ehm... mia cugina. Giusto?”  
Sua madre balzò in piedi come se l'avesse punta.  
“Volevo dire che... insomma, mamma,” Teddy sospirò. “Ti vorrò sempre bene, nonostante tutto.”  
“Suona tanto come un addio, questo,” ridacchiò nervosamente l'adulta. “Declassarmi da madre a cugina per non ubbidirmi più è una trovata intelligente, ma ti avverto che non funzionerà.”   
“Dora...” l'avvertì il papà: l'Hogwarts Express stava per partire, lui e Teddy avrebbero viaggiato assieme, sua madre, invece, era attesa al Ministero della Magia.  
“Forza, salite a bordo,” disse allegramente la donna, spingendoli sulla vettura su cui il marito aveva già caricato i loro bauli. Stampò un bacio sulle labbra dell'uomo e strinse Teddy in un abbraccio stritola ossa.  
Teddy ricambiò con altrettanta forza, la lasciò solo quando fu costretta a farlo: sua madre aveva ragione, quello sembrava davvero un addio.  
Corsero nella loro cabina e si sbracciarono sporti dal finestrino fino a che sua madre si ridusse a un puntino lontano e infine svanì.  
Teddy si sedette di fianco al padre, sapeva che avrebbero avuto lo scompartimento tutto per loro perché a nessun ragazzo piaceva l'idea di viaggiare in compagnia di un insegnante.  
“Come ti senti?” le domandò lui con gli occhi e il naso arrossati dal freddo e, forse, anche dall'emozione.   
“Come se stessi per spezzarmi,” ammise Teddy.  
L'adulto le passò un braccio sulle spalle e lei gli appoggiò il viso sul petto.  
“Il sangue... sai, il sangue non ha alcuna importanza. Sono stato discriminato per gran parte della mia vita a causa di una malattia che ha a che fare col sangue ma ho sempre pensato che fosse una questione sopravvalutata, buona solo per ferire le persone.”  
“Questo significa che tu non provi niente per Delphi?” domandò Teddy con genuina curiosità. “Ti somiglia, anche se devo ammettere che non l'avevo notato, prima di scoprire chi fosse davvero.”  
I battiti del cuore del padre che accelerarono contro la sua guancia anticiparono la sua risposta.  
“Non esiste una sola persona al mondo nei confronti di cui io non provi niente,” le disse.  
“Dì la verità, papà. Qualcosa è cambiato.”  
“Qualcosa. Ma poco, Teddy,” l'abbracciò stretta stretta, quasi con la stessa forza della madre. “Ma tu sei la mia bambina, tu, non dimenticarlo mai.”  
Suo padre, ancora debilitato dall'ultimo plenilunio, si addormentò presto, cullato dallo sferragliare ipnotico del treno. Era così diverso dal suo padre biologico, nonostante la natura di licantropo molto più umano. Teddy aveva visto Voldemort di sfuggita prima che le entrasse nella testa e avvenisse lo scambio, ma ricordava ogni particolare. La spaventata e attraeva assieme, ma cos'era quel padre che invece di volere il suo bene si era servito di lei per fuggire? Cos'era quella madre, la signora Lestrange, che l'aveva usata in un modo altrettanto spregevole?  
Eppure nel breve periodo che aveva trascorso a Villa Malfoy Teddy aveva sentito un forte legame con la signora Lestrange, come se loro fossero in qualche modo simili. Aveva pensato, pur con un pizzico di vergogna, che se fosse cresciuta in quel luogo, con quelle persone, avrebbe avuto più possibilità di diventare una strega potente, perché qualsiasi sua ambizione sarebbe stata non solo ben accolta, ma applaudita. Sapeva che gli Auror stavano dando la caccia alla signora Lestrange e a Voldemort, per ora senza successo. Non credeva che sarebbero riusciti a trovarli tanto facilmente, anche se si erano mossi in fretta. Forse sarebbe scoppiata un'altra guerra, e a lei e a Delphi sarebbe stato chiesto di schierarsi,  
doveva parlarne al più presto con lui.  
  
  


***  


  
  
Delphi aveva trascorso le vacanze di Natale tra i morbidi contorni della Sala Comune di Tassorosso, coi raggi del sole che l'inondavano quando c'era bel tempo, il fuoco sempre acceso e le piante che danzavano per lui. Il professor Paciock gli faceva compagnia nell'attesa dell'arrivo degli altri ragazzi, che sarebbero rientrati a breve.  
“Adoro questa Sala Comune,” gli disse, sprofondando in uno dei morbidi Puf.  
“Lei era a Tassorosso?” gli domandò Delphi, giocherellando con una pianta di cui non ricordava il nome, i cui fiori blu imitavano le sue smorfie.  
Il professore scosse la testa.  
“Avrei voluto, ma non sono riuscito a convincere il Cappello Parlante.”  
“Davvero? Mia madre non...” Delphi si interruppe, quale madre? Quella scomparsa che lo aveva ripudiato, o quella che aveva costretto l'altra a buttarsi da un edificio?  
Fece la smorfia più orribile che riuscisse a immaginare, sapeva che qualunque cosa Bellatrix avesse fatto lo aveva scelto, non era stata affatto costretta da quell'altra, la madre di Teddy. Aveva liberato il Signore Oscuro ed era fuggita, che le importava di lui, che dicevano fosse il figlio del professor Lupin il lupo mannaro? Anche gli zii non lo volevano più, a nessuno importava più di lui, aveva undici anni ed era solo al mondo.  
“Io sono cresciuto con la nonna,” gli confidò il professor Paciock, come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri.  
“Io non ho nonni,” Delphi si interruppe. “O forse sì, non lo so più...” sospirò. “Che fine hanno fatto i suoi genitori?”  
“Loro... “ l'insegnante deglutì. “Sono stati torturati poco dopo la fine della Prima Guerra Magica.” Era turbato, ma non abbassò lo sguardo. “Sono ricoverati da allora al San Mungo. Ventotto anni, mese più mese meno. Li vado a trovare spesso, ma loro non mi hanno mai riconosciuto... ma io so chi sono loro e so chi sono io.”  
Delphi capiva cosa intendeva dire. Se fosse stato davvero il figlio dei Lupin avrebbe continuato a essere se stesso, ma aveva comunque paura e si vergognava di confidarlo all'insegnante.  
“Chi è stato a far del male ai suoi?” domandò.  
Paciock esitò.  
“Tu somigli al professor Lupin. È buffo che non me ne sia accorto prima...”  
Delphi mosse una mano, come per scacciare un insetto molesto.  
“Le ho fatto una domanda,” disse aspro.  
“D'accordo,” cedette l'uomo senza discutere. Forse aveva voluto parlare di quello fin dall'inizio. “Sono stati tre Mangiamorte. Bellatrix Lestrange. Lei, suo marito e un altro uomo, Barty Crouch jr.”  
Delphi sapeva da chi era stato cresciuto, ma solo a larghe linee. Nessuno gli aveva mai raccontato nei dettagli quello che avevano fatto i suoi zii, suo cugino... suo padre, sua madre. Avrebbe potuto chiedere, lei sarebbe stata felice di raccontarglielo, ma per superficialità non ci aveva mai pensato, a malapena sapeva cosa fossero, i Mangiamorte. Era storia vecchia e lui era giovane.  
“Ha detto che somiglio a Lupin per addolcire la pillola?” domandò Delphi, come se quello che gli aveva confidato su sua madre non lo avesse minimamente toccato. “So cosa volete lei e gli altri insegnanti, e anche la preside. So che volete tirarmi dalla vostra parte, se ci sarà una guerra...”  
“Ce n'è bisogno, Delphi?” domandò Paciock sorpreso. “Tu sei qui, non coi Malfoy, mi pare.”  
“Perché loro non mi vogliono più, pensano che io sia mezzo lupo mannaro!” buttò fuori come un conato.  
“Se si è trattata davvero di una loro scelta, sappi che allontanandoti ti hanno protetto. I Lestrange, Voldemort, i Mangiamorte tutti, vorrebbero morto il figlio del professor Lupin e di una degli ultimi due eredi della casata Purosangue dei Black.” Delphi era paonazzo e tremava tutto. “Qualcuno doveva dirtelo, Delphi.”  
Il ragazzo ricordò le parole di sua madre:  
“Una Black che sposa un lupo mannaro, Delphi! Una delle più nobili famiglie magiche che insozza il suo sangue, mescolandolo con quello di un lurido ibrido! E non sapevamo che quella pervertita di tua cugina portasse addirittura in grembo il figlio di quell'essere...”  
“Lo sapevo già,” disse in tono di sfida al professore. “Mi ha preso per uno stupido?”  
Per precauzione gli voltò la schiena, non voleva che vedesse quanto era sconvolto: probabilmente era così che si stava quando ci si Spaccava nel mezzo di una Smaterializzazione.  
La zia Narcissa lo convocò nel suo ufficio non appena mise piede a Hogwarts e applicò dei complicati incantesimi prima di invitarlo ad accomodarsi.  
Delphi si sedette, rigido, furibondo.  
“Ho incontrato tua madre,” disse senza preamboli la zia.  
“Così tu e Ninfadora Tonks siete diventate amiche,” la provocò il ragazzo, che non si era ancora ripreso dal dialogo con il professore di Erbologia.  
La strega gli lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento.  
“Sai bene di chi sto parlando.”  
“Sei stata tu a dirmi...”  
“Taci e ascolta! Questo non è un gioco, stiamo rischiando molto per te.”  
Delphi serrò la mascella.  
“Tua madre ha intercesso per te, ti vuole al suo fianco, Delphi. Sarai il più giovane Mangiamorte della storia,” lo lusingò astutamente la strega.  
Delphi era sbalordito.  
“Lei... lei mi vuole lo stesso?”    
“Lei non crede che tu sia il figlio dei Lupin. Non può, ti ama troppo. Perciò ti consiglio di non insistere su questo punto, la strategia migliore sarebbe quella di fingere di non sapere.”  
“Ma io chi sono, zia?” gemette Delphi, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. “Non so più chi sono...” si alzò in piedi, voleva fuggire dall'ufficio, dalla scuola, soprattutto fuggire da se stesso.  
La zia provò a calmarlo ma lui si divincolò e corse lungo i corridoi, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Corse fino al bagno dei maschi del secondo piano, senza vedere le persone che superava sfrecciando loro accanto. Si mise di fronte a uno degli specchi e sentì un vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco quando mise a fuoco l'immagine riflessa, come se stesse precipitando nel vuoto.  
La porta del bagno si aprì, Delphi si accorse appena che qualcuno lo aveva seguito e non era la zia, era Lupin, lo vide nello specchio, alle sue spalle.  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi dell'uomo erano spalancati e non capiva il perché. Quando riportò l'attenzione sul riflesso la sua espressione ricalcò quella dell'insegnante, per la prima volta vide quanto simili fossero l'uno all'altro.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lezioni erano riprese da diversi giorni, ma Teddy e Delphi non erano ancora riusciti a vedersi in privato. Scilla la tallonava ovunque andasse e Teddy si chiese se ci fosse lo zampino di suo padre dietro l'ostinazione dell'amica che, interrogata, si era rifiutata di ammettere un suo coinvolgimento.   
Teddy cambiò posizione sulla sedia, aveva le gambe incrociate strette al punto che avevano iniziato a formicolarle. La lezione di Storia della Magia si trascinava ormai da mezz'ora e lei non riusciva a concentrarsi, le parole dell'insegnante erano un ronzio d'insetto che non poteva scalfire il suo cupo rimuginare.   
Lo sguardo le cadde per la millesima volta su Delphi: seduto assieme ai compagni di Casa nell'altra metà dell'aula, fissava a occhi stretti la professoressa Malfoy.   
Teddy, all'improvviso ispirata, fece scattare in alto la mano col braccio ben teso, sentiva che era il momento giusto per porre quella domanda che non era riuscita a fare ai propri genitori, spaventata all'idea di ferirli.   
“Professoressa,” chiamò senza aspettare di essere interpellata. “Ci parli dei crimini commessi da Bellatrix Lestrange. Nel dettaglio, per favore.”   
La strega saettò gli occhi pallidi nella sua direzione: come osava interromperla a quel modo? Teddy s'immaginò cacciata dalla classe con cinquanta punti sottratti a Serpeverde per punizione... non che le importasse più granché della Coppa delle Case, ma si sarebbe comunque trattato di un'ingiustizia.   
“È argomento del settimo anno,” rispose invece gelida l'insegnante, senza aggiungere altro. Riprese il resoconto delle prodezze di Uric Testamatta, ma dopo alcuni secondi Delphi saltò in piedi e disse:   
“Io ne conosco due, di quei crimini. Beh, uno dei due lo sarebbe stato, se mia m... la signora Lestrange non avesse fallito.”   
“Dieci punti in meno a Tassorosso,” sibilò stavolta la professoressa Malfoy, punizione che non servì a fermare il ragazzo.   
“Ha torturato fino alla pazzia i genitori del professor Paciock,” informò la classe, scatenando diversi gemiti e sussulti tra i compagni. Delphi si rivolse a Teddy, che si era portata una mano alla bocca e sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio. Conosceva bene Neville... o almeno, era quello che credeva. “E ha tentato di uccidere tua madre, Teddy,” le disse il ragazzo. “O mia madre.” Si accarezzò il mento con la mano, gli occhi rivolti in alto in una grottesca imitazione di una persona pensierosa. “Tu come lo diresti, zia?”   
“Avrai una punizione esemplare, Delphini, ecco quello che dico. Interrompi nuovamente la lezione e io...”   
“Chiami mia madre?” la sfidò lui. Mise la bacchetta sul banco, come fosse tentato dall'idea di provare qualche incantesimo sulla zia.   
Anche Teddy si alzò in piedi, prese la bacchetta e la mise ben in vista davanti a sé. Non intendeva servirsene, pensava più a un atto intimidatorio.   
“O mia madre?” lo spalleggiò dimenticando ogni remora, la sensazione di potere che le diede parlare in quel modo a un'insegnante le scatenò un brivido di piacere così intenso che si chiese come avesse fatto a vivere fino ad allora senza averlo provato mai: quanto era stata grigia la sua vita? Avrebbe fatto di tutti pur di poter sentire di nuovo quella sensazione.   
La classe assisteva attonita e confusa alla scena, nessuno dei ragazzi sapeva cos'era successo tra le famiglie Lupin e Lestrange.   
La professoressa Malfoy lanciò un'occhiata sprezzante alle bacchette dei ragazzi, per nulla intimorita nonostante conoscesse la vera identità del padre di Teddy. Infastidita, la ragazza impugnò l'arma, ma le venne strappata di mano e scagliata in fondo all'aula prima di avere il tempo di formulare un incantesimo. Alzò lo sguardo sbigottita: l'adulta l'aveva disarmata con un gesto fulmineo e senza pronunciare formule ad alta voce. Teddy pensava che solo gli Auror, suo padre – entrambi i suoi padri – e Harry Potter ne fossero in grado.   
“Fuori. Tutti e due,” ordinò la professoressa Malfoy, Appellando entrambe le loro bacchette, che sfrecciarono attraverso l'aula fino alla cattedra.   
Teddy si chiuse la porta dell'aula alle spalle, scombussolata ma soddisfatta, in fondo avevano ottenuto ciò che voleva: lei e Delphi erano soli.   
“Finalmente,” sospirò. “Ma non durerà a lungo, presto qualcuno verrà a prenderci... hai pensato cosa fare? Verrai a vivere con noi?”   
Delphi si appoggiò alla parete di pietra. Era gennaio e il corridoio era gelido.   
“I tuoi mi prenderebbero?”   
Teddy non aveva dubbi.   
“Certo. Sei tu quello che hanno coccolato nella pancia di mia madre per nove mesi. Cioè tua madre. Insomma, hai capito.”   
Delphi fece una smorfia.   
“Scommetto che non erano esattamente entusiasti quando hanno scoperto di me...”   
“E perché mai?” chiese Teddy confusa.   
“Lupin è un lupo mannaro, Teddy.”   
“Credo di essermene accorta,” si indispettì lei, ma Delphi non si lasciò scoraggiare dal suo sarcasmo.   
“I Mangiamorte non avevano l'esclusiva del disprezzo per quelli come lui, ti sei mai chiesta perché ha insegnato un solo anno a Hogwarts, prima della guerra?”   
Teddy sentì un moto di rabbia nei confronti del ragazzo, la stava facendo sentire stupida e superficiale, perché no, non ci aveva mai pensato o chiesto spiegazioni in merito. Harry, Hermione e anche Ron dicevano che lui era stato il miglior insegnante che avessero avuto, ma lei non aveva mai pensato che era strano che un professore con tanto talento fosse stato allontanato dalla scuola dopo solo un anno di lavoro.   
“È dovuto scappare,” spiegò Delphi.   
“Scappare?”   
“Hanno scoperto che era un lupo mannaro e si è volatilizzato prima che i genitori degli alunni gli facessero la pelle,” spiegò tranquillamente Delphi.   
“Tu come lo sai?” chiese lei, scettica.   
“Me lo ha raccontato il professor Paciock. Era uno degli alunni, all'epoca.”   
“Questo lo so!” disse lei, sempre più irritata.   
Teddy sapeva che i lupi mannari erano discriminati, suo padre aveva accennato a quel problema anche sul treno, pochi giorni prima.   
Ma le sue erano state sempre allusioni generiche, diluite in discorsi che presto avevano cambiato rotta, a volte anche bruscamente, e lei non aveva mai pensato a quanto fosse sospetto, né indagato oltre.   
“Quindi, secondo te, loro non mi... non ti volevano?”   
“Sarebbe stato folle il contrario, Teddy! C'era la guerra e i Mangiamorte mi avrebbero di sicuro ammazzato, e se invece l'avessi scampata, che razza di vita avrei avuto?”   
“La mia è stata una vita splendida!” protestò Teddy. “Molto meglio della tua, se è per questo.”   
Delphi sbuffò.   
“Perché l'Ordine della Fenice ha vinto la guerra, ma loro che ne sapevano che sarebbe andata così? Neanche tu, che sei una Veggente, ci capisci niente del futuro. I miei veri genitori non mi hanno voluto per il poco tempo che ho trascorso con loro, e quella che considero ancora mia madre non mi vuole se sono un Lupin...” grugnì, alzò il viso e pronunciò con la voce tremante di rabbia: “Mentre a te, ti vogliono tutti: i Lupin, i Malfoy ci scommetto, e perfino il Signore Oscuro!”   
Teddy, che stava provando risentimento nei confronti dei Lupin e pena per il ragazzo, ebbe un sussulto di protesta.   
“Voldemort mi ha usata e abbandonata in una cella di Azkaban!”   
“Mia madre mi vuole al suo fianco,” buttò lì Delphi.   
Era troppo occupato ad autocommiserarsi per starla a sentire, perciò Teddy decise di non insistere e limitarsi ad ascoltare, per il momento.   
“Come.”   
“Non sente ragioni, è convinta che io sia suo figlio. Se tacessi, se fingessi di non sapere...”   
“Diventeresti un Mangiamorte. È questo che vuoi?”   
“Forse sei tu a volerlo, le somigli talmente!” reagì violentemente Delphi.   
“Io non torturerei mai nessuno fino alla pazzia,” disse Teddy, assolutamente certa della propria posizione. Immaginava che chi subisse torture da altri maghi non provasse meno dolore di quello che sentiva suo padre quando si trasformava con la luna piena, e lei aveva uno stretta allo stomaco solo a pensarci.   
“E allora cosa faresti?” domandò Delphi, lasciandosi andare a un tono supplichevole che Teddy non gli aveva mai sentito usare. “Cosa facciamo?”   
Teddy ci pensò. Pensò fino a che non furono costretti a separarsi e non smise fino a che non ebbe trovato una soluzione.   
“Partiremo da dove tutto è iniziato,” informò Delphi, diversi giorni dopo.   
  
  
  


*** 

  
  
Tonks entrò senza bussare in quella che ora era la stanza dei suoi due figli. Quando Delphi aveva accettato la loro offerta di ospitalità si era sentita subito ottimista, sollevata ed euforica, ma pur concordando sul fatto che era normale che ci fosse bisogno di un periodo di assestamento, le cose tardavano a prendere la svolta tanto agognata da lei e Remus.   
“Mamma!” protestò Teddy, facendo sparire qualcosa sotto al letto.   
“Ehi! Pensa se entrassi io in camera tua in questo modo,” disse Delphi con un sorrisetto furbo.   
“Sto uscendo,” li informò tranquillamente Tonks. “Mi hanno chiamata al Ministero.”   
I due ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa.   
“Bene. Ciao, allora.”   
“Prima di lasciarvi soli a struggervi di nostalgia a causa della mia assenza, posso sapere cosa state combinando?”   
“I compiti delle vacanze.”   
“Nascosti sotto al letto? Avanti, fuori il malloppo.”   
Teddy le consegnò quello che riconobbe essere l'album di fotografie della loro famiglia.”   
“Oh,” mormorò Tonks, intuendo quale fosse il problema. “Sapete cosa potremmo fare? Alla prossima gita a Londra faremo degli scatti assieme a Delphi, così ci sarà anche lui in quest'album.”   
I due ragazzini distolsero contemporaneamente lo sguardo, imbarazzati.   
“Se ti va', naturalmente, Delphi,” lo tranquillizzò Tonks.   
“Mmmh,” emise lui, tenendo gli occhi rivolti verso il pavimento.   
Teddy sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, aprì la bocca, la richiuse e la aprì di nuovo, dopo aver preso un lungo respiro.   
“Ora posso riavere l'album?” sembrava sulle spine.   
Tonks lo sfogliò velocemente, poi lo chiuse senza indagare oltre: era tardi.   
Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e origliò.   
“Il regalo per l'anniversario di matrimonio di mamma e papà verrà benissimo!” esclamò Teddy entusiasta.   
“Ah... ehm, sì, non se lo aspettano di sicuro, sarà una sorpresona,” replicò Delphi.   
Tonks ebbe un tuffo al cuore: quindi era quello il motivo del continuo complottare dei due ragazzi? Era da quando erano rientrati a casa per le vacanze estive che si isolavano per ore, facendo preoccupare sia lei che Remus. Era più di quello che avesse sperato e fu col cuore carico di gioia che si recò al Ministero per una nuova, estenuante giornata di lavoro.   
  
  


*** 

  
  
“Psst, secondo te se ne è andata?”   
Teddy tese l'orecchio, un dito premuto sulle labbra. Si udì in lontananza il suono della porta d'ingresso che veniva chiusa.   
“Via libera,” disse. Impugnò la bacchetta e chiese a Delphi:   
“Di che colore erano i capelli di mia madre nell'ultima fotografia che ti ho mostrato?”   
“Rosa,” disse lui.   
“Oblivion!” scandì Teddy concentratissima: sapeva bene che un Incantesimo di Memoria utilizzato scorrettamente poteva causare danni irreparabili. Abbassò la bacchetta e ripeté la domanda.   
“Non ne ho idea,” disse Delphi con occhi vacui. “Non posso certo star dietro a tutti i suoi cambi di colore.”   
“Oh, andiamo, era il suo preferito, è facilissimo!”   
Delphi sorrise.   
“Sarà... ma io non lo ricordo, mi spiace.”   
“Erano rosa e tu lo sai.”   
“Fossero stati rosa me lo ricorderei, immagino,” insistette Delphi con estrema tranquillità.   
Teddy si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro. La paura di sbagliare era tanta, anche se pareva padroneggiare l'Oblivion quasi alla perfezione non voleva causare danni permanenti a qualcuno. Fortunatamente lo scambio tra lei e Delphi neonati era noto solo a un gruppo molto ristretto di persone che erano abbastanza sensibili e discrete da non parlarne mai e comunque lei avrebbe provveduto a eliminare le prove, perciò sarebbe stato sufficiente cancellare il ricordo dello scambio dalle menti dei Lupin e di Andromeda. Delphi sosteneva che i Malfoy sarebbero stati ben felici di liberarsi di lui e comunque, in caso di necessità, anche il ragazzo era in grado di usare l'incantesimo.   
Quello che lei e Delphi desideravano era essere di nuovo loro stessi: Teddy LUPIN e Delphini LESTRANGE. In un futuro non molto lontano sarebbero tornati in patria come l'alternativa all'Ordine della Fenice e ai Mangiamorte. Teddy sapeva di essere all'altezza di quel compito.   
  
  


*** 

  
  
“Lo abbiamo trovato che vagava per Diagon Alley, non ricordava più dove era diretto né perché si trovasse lì.”   
L'Auror, un giovane arrivato da poco al Ministero, fece un cenno a un collega, che accompagnò nel cubicolo di Tonks un mago dall'aria rilassata, con un aspetto che le era vagamente famigliare.   
Tonks girò attorno alla scrivania per ispezionarlo e l'uomo collaborò con un sorriso sognante sul viso, non sembrava affatto turbato per la perdita di memoria.   
“Avete scoperto di chi si tratta?”   
“Dice di essere un Guaritore, lavora al San Mungo, il suo nome è Magnus Change. Florian, dopo avergli visto percorrere la via senza meta per il quarto giorno di fila, gli ha chiesto se poteva essergli d'aiuto. Ha chiamato noi dopo aver intuito quello che gli era accaduto. Un particolare interessante: alla fine degli anni novanta ha lavorato in una clinica segreta su cui Mared ci ha detto che hai indagato... forse le due cose sono collegate,” concluse l'Auror con una certa eccitazione. Sperava di essere incappato in qualcosa di grosso.   
"Ah, sì, una falsa pista,” fu costretta a deluderlo Tonks, che aveva un ricordo confuso del perché si fosse buttata in quell'infruttuosa ricerca e con Voldemort in libertà aveva ben altro di cui occuparsi.   
"Gli hanno fatto sicuramente un Incantesimo di Memoria,” la informò Phil. “ E abbiamo trovato traccia di magia fatta da minorenni!”   
"Cosa non infrequente a Diagon Alley...”  
"Ma solo nei pressi della bottega di Ollivander.”  
Tonks alzò lo sguardo sulla fotografia attaccata alla parete di fronte: Remus e sua figlia Teddy la salutavano dalla Londra Babbana, la piccola indossava degli occhiali da sole di plastica verde. Si chiese come si trovasse a Castelobruxo.   
Esattamente quattro giorni prima lei, Remus e Teddy si erano recati a Diagon Alley per comprare le ultime cose prima della partenza e le avevano dato il permesso di fare un giro da sola. Ormai era grande e presto sarebbe andata senza di loro in Sud America, cos'era Diagon Alley a confronto? Aveva argomentato per convincerli a concederle un po' di libertà.  
Quando aveva espresso il desiderio di partecipare a uno scambio di alunni con la scuola di magia sudamericana lei e Remus non erano stati molto entusiasti all'idea, con Voldemort in libertà sapevano che lei era in pericolo e che Bellatrix l'avrebbe inseguita ovunque per ucciderla, sporcava l'albero genealogico dei Black come mai prima d'allora... ma c'era un altro ragazzo in pericolo, il piccolo Delphini. I Malfoy erano decisi a mandarlo lontano, avevano assicurato che Bellatrix non sarebbe mai andata fino a là per riprenderselo, non con una guerra da programmare in Gran Bretagna al fianco di Voldemort. E così Teddy era partita, con lui. Quasi sicuramente era più al sicuro di quanto non lo sarebbe stata in Gran Bretagna con loro.   
Tonks si accorse che il collega le stava ancora parlando.   
"Mi spiace di non poter essere d'aiuto alla tua indagine, Phil,” disse. “Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho un mucchio di roba da fare.”   
Si sedette alla scrivania e tra le carte sui possibili spostamenti di Voldemort e Bellatrix rinvenne la fotografia che Teddy aveva inviato dal Sudamerica: lei e Delphi in posa davanti a un edificio di pietra dorata, più simile a un tempio che a una scuola. Indossavano delle vesti verde brillante e avevano un'aria molto solenne per due dodicenni.   
Tonks appese la fotografia accanto a quella di Remus e Teddy a Londra, i visi dell'uomo e quello del ragazzo che si toccavano.   
"Che buffo,” mormorò tra sé e sé. “Sembra che si somiglino.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qua! Ho riscritto questo finale mille volte, ma sono quasi certa che ci sia ancora qualcosa che non quadra a cui non ho pensato e probabilmente anche qualcosa che ho dato per scontato e che perciò non si capisce. Per suggerimenti o domande di chiarimento io sono qui ^^   
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno seguita nonostante i ritardi nella pubblicazione dei capitoli, spero che la storia vi abbia piacevolmente intrattenute.   
> Alla prossima :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno. E' da un po' che sto scribacchiando questa long, sarebbe stato un peccato non sfruttare The Cursed Child: zia e nipote che partoriscono entrambe poco prima della Battaglia Finale! Un'occasione troppo ghiotta. Questa storia è una What if? naturalmente, e ci saranno diversi cambiamenti rispetto al Canon, primo fra tutti lo scambio di neonati avvenuto in una clinica privata. In realtà al San Mungo non esiste un reparto maternità e Bellatrix ha partorito a Villa Malfoy (Tonks a casa sua, suppongo), ma dovendo scambiare i neonati mi sono inventata questa clinica. Ho una long ancora in sospeso, mi spiace perché era quasi finita quando l'ho abbandonata e spero che rimettendomi a scrivere regolarmente possa tornarmi l'ispirazione per concludere anche quella. Augurandomi che l'incipit vi abbia incuriosito, vi saluto: alla prossima!


End file.
